


Winds of Fire

by acciowests



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mates, Next Generation, Next-Gen, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 64,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciowests/pseuds/acciowests
Summary: In a desperate attempt to gain protection for his daughter, Tamlin makes a bargain with the Night Court. His daughter will marry their son and in return, they will offer their alliance and protection.On her 18th birthday, Primrose Daley is wedded to Orion Archeron and her new life begins within the City of Starlight. When a war breaks out between the solar and seasonal courts, Primrose must decide whether she will side with her father or stay with her betrothed whom she hates.
Relationships: Elain Archeron/Azriel, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Feysand's son/Tamlin's daughter, Nesta Archeron/Cassian, Orion Archeron/Primrose Daley
Comments: 33
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

Tamlin paced through his study, his newborn baby wrapped in a blanket within his arms. Ten O'Clock, Rhysand had said. And yet, an hour later than that, he and his mate were nowhere to be found. He wanted an alliance, but more importantly, he wanted protection. Not for himself. No, for his daughter. 

Primrose was only a few days old, and now Tamlin had to raise a daughter. A Lady of the Spring Court, his little lady. One of his rite lovers had birthed her, a young fae named Celeste. Hair of flames and eyes of sapphire, she had been the most alluring of the night. And so he had bedded her without a second thought. The Autumn Court female had shown up on his doorstep, quite literally, only months later claiming to be with child. Tamlin welcomed her in and though he did not care for Celeste, he did care for the babe within her womb. Primrose's birth had been the most agonizing thing Tamlin had witnessed. After over twenty hours of labour, Celeste birthed a bouncing baby girl — healthy as a horse, the midwife said. Though, the same could not be said for Celeste who died only minutes after she held her babe for the first, and last, time. Tamlin soon hired a wet nurse for the baby. He would ensure she had everything she needed. No matter the cost.

Tamlin held Primrose close to him as he departed down to the foyer. A gust of wind shook the house, the only thing that alerted him to who had now entered his home. The High Lord and Lady of the Night Court stood at the end of his grand staircase. Rhysand had a hand on his wife's back as they stared up at him, a small smirk on his mouth.

"Have you slept in the last three days, Tamlin?" Rhysand asked, though concern was not the main tone of his question. Tamlin scoffed, finishing his descent of the stairs and walking past his peers into the dining room. The large oak table seemed fitting for such a conversation and without a glance back, Tamlin took his place at the head. Primrose moved in his arms, settling her head against the warmth of his chest. He couldn't help but adore the point of her delicate ears or the freckles that painted her fair skin. She was beautiful, and she was his.

"What's all this about? It sounded rather urgent," Feyre asked, sitting down beside her husband who had taken a seat at the middle of the table. Tamlin couldn't help but notice that her hand moved to rest on Rhysand's thigh. The room, though large, felt claustrophobic with the three (technically four) of them alone. Candles lined the room, dimly lighting their meeting. Tamlin hadn't changed his clothes since yesterday, and the odour of him proved so. He tried to ignore the glittery dress that fitted to Feyre's figure and the navy blue suit that Rhysand effortlessly wore.

"I need something. Please, here me out. All I ask is for protection-"

Rhysand chuckled, though a tight squeeze from Feyre caused him to push back his laugh. Tamlin rolled his eyes, gently rocking Primrose in his arms. Smiling at him, the lines of her mouth full of pity, Feyre nodded for Tamlin to continue.

"Not for me," he growled. "For Primrose."

It came apparent to him that Rhysand and Feyre, and all of the other courts, knew not of his child's gender, nor their name. For the last few days, she had been his. It was like sharing a part of his very soul to the whole of Prythian, and he wasn't ready to share. But one day, one day he would have to be.

"I want you to promise, that should it be needed, you will do what is necessary to keep her safe. We all know the Night Court is the strongest when it comes to armies and forces, and I need to know that she will be taken care of. I'm... I'm begging you, Rhysand."

Rhys nodded, taking in every word of what Tamlin had just said. Though he could not hear it, Tamlin knew he and his mate were now discussing what to say, how to act, how much of themselves to give to the man who had almost ruined everything for them. Seconds passed, maybe even minutes.

"A bargain. We will protect her if she provides an alliance between our courts," Rhysand announced, hands resting on the table as he stared down at Tamlin, at the bundle in his arms.

A growl sounded low in Tamlin's throat. "And how, exactly, do you plan on her doing that?"

Feyre spoke next, flicking her hair over her shoulder. Rhysand leaned back in his chair, a hand curved around his wife's shoulders. Whatever they had decided, they had decided together. Despite his prayers and hopes, he knew not to expect their kindness.

"Orion will be her betrothed, and on her 18th birthday, she will marry him and come live with him — us — in the City of Starlight."

The world exploded. His world exploded. Looking down at the girl in his arms, he couldn't breathe. He would never let her go. He couldn't. The fact that they dare suggest such an act was disgusting. Tamlin looked up at Feyre and Rhysand, fury burning in his emerald eyes. Had he not been holding Primrose, he would have flipped the very table at which they sat.

"Over my dead body," he hissed, bearing his teeth at them.

They sympathised. Of course, they did, they had a child of their own. But how could they be willing for Orion to also give up his chance of a future to marry the daughter of a rival court? Though, the Spring Court would no longer be a rival to them. Feyre's statement stood true. A wedding would form an alliance, would give Primrose the ultimate protection.

"She will be protected for as long as they are married and you will have the Night Court as an ally as long as she complies. Is that not fair?" Rhysand purred, watching how tightly Tamlin held his daughter. Her small hand had moved and now rested against his fingers, gripping around one tightly. Almost as if to comfort him, to remind him that she was there.

Tamlin nodded, words would betray him if he were to speak them now. Rhys stood, walking toward the High Lord and his daughter, settling atop the table beside them. A bargain he had said. Within the night court, it was a custom for bargains to be permanently marked upon flesh. Rhysand smiled down at Primrose and within a blink, spirals of black ink covered her left ring finger. Fitting, figuring she was now betrothed to their son. Without another word, the High Lord and High Lady winnowed away.

Tamlin focused on the squeeze of his daughter's fingers, the sounds of her breathing. A tear escaped his eye as he thought of her future. How brilliant she could be, how he had planned for her to change the Spring Court for the better. All of that had vanished with a single bargain, and it was all his fault.


	2. Chapter 2

**18 YEARS LATER**

The morning of her 18th birthday had finally come, a dreaded day within the Spring Court. The endless ticking of the count down clock had silenced. They had run out of time. Even the birds who usually sung around the trees of Rosehall had ended their chorus. The daughter of Spring was to be married to the son of Night, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Primrose Daley sat at her vanity as her personal servant Malida braided flowers into her curled hair. A pastel blue dress hung upon Prim's freckled body, a present from Malida. It was made from fine silk and fabrics, a low cut neckline showed her curved feminine features and layers of silver necklaces decorated her chest. The contents of her bedroom behind her had been packed away into boxes, ready to be taken to the Night Court where she would spend the rest of her life. She understood why her father had bargained her future away, and yet she hated the Night Court with every fibre of her being. She would never be the perfect wife to Orion Archeron, she would spend the rest of her days fighting to come home.

Slipping silk slippers onto her feet, Primrose headed down the grand staircase for what would most likely be the last time. Her father was waiting for her within the sitting room. Releasing a long breath, Primrose walked into the room with her head held high. She would not show him how broken she felt. She knew the rims of her eyes were red, knew that there were grey bags beneath them and that her face was sunken in. She hadn't been eating properly the last few weeks, every time she did she would simply throw everything back up within a matter of minutes.

Tamlin rose from the leather armchair, crossing the room and embracing his daughter. His arms wined around her waist and she rested her head against his chest, taking in the homely smell of him. She had spent her entire life with him as the only member of her family, him being the only person who truly cared for her. She knew what the other courts thought of him, she knew his history, and she loved him anyway. He was her father, and she would defend him always. Tamlin withdrew his arms, cupping Primrose's freckled cheek. "Happy Birthday, Prim."

Smiling in return, Prim turned towards the low set glass table. Upon it sat three presents, wrapped beautifully in fabrics of green and ribbons of pink. The colours of Spring. The present to the right was the largest, a circular box with a bow upon the lid. Next was a rectangular box, long and thin. Lastly, a square box sat towards the end of the table. Prim sat before them, looking up at Tamlin.

"You know, you didn't have to get me anything, right?"

He shook his head, golden waves cascading off his shoulders. "Nonsense. You're my daughter. Of course I'm going to get you something."

Tamlin had always been the most generous father. He bought her whatever she asked for, as well as things she didn't ask for but he knew she would like. Whenever he would leave the Spring Court, he would always return with presents in hand for her. She told him over and over not to waste his money on her, but apparently, he couldn't refuse. Primrose hoped that one day she would have a child that she loved as much as her father loved her.

Tamlin sat down beside his daughter, shifting slightly in his seat to make sure he didn't crinkle his emerald suit. Prim reached out a freckled arm and lifted the middle rectangular box, placing it on her thighs. Lifting the lid, Primrose gasped at the contents inside. She picked the hilt up gently, resting it within her palm. A dagger. The blade was deathly sharp, she couldn't even imaging using it upon someone. The hilt was silver and had swirls of runes engraved upon it, but that wasn't all. There was also an oval emerald gem implanted within the hilt. Though she didn't often use weapons, Prim knew when to appreciate the beauty of one.

"Oh, Daddy..." She was speechless, rightly so. "It's so beautiful, thank you!"

"You're welcome," Tamlin smiled, watching his daughter deeply, not daring to blink in case he missed something. "I didn't want to let you leave without some sort of weapon. Keep this on you at all times. I need to know you'll be okay without me."

Prim couldn't ignore the hoarseness of his voice or the sudden gloss across his eyes. After putting the blade safely into the box, she rested her hand upon her father's, giving it a gentle squeeze. She didn't need words, she knew he would understand all she had to say. Refusing to let this moment turn melancholy, Tamlin passed Primrose the circular box, insisting she open it. Inside was a gown made up of dusty pink and pale green silks, as she held it before her, she knew she had never seen a dress so stunning. The final box opened to reveal a leatherbound notebook.

"They came in a pair," Tamlin explained. "I have one, and you have one. Anything you write in there will appear in mine and visa versa. That way we can still speak to one another, should you want to."

Lower lip beginning to tremble, Prim turned to her father, "I'm really going to miss you."

Despite the kohl liner decorating her eyes, Prim allowed her tears to fall relentlessly down her face. Her chest felt tighter than ever before as her father pulled an arm around her, allowing Prim to lean against him. Pressing a kiss to her temple, Tamlin spoke gently. "And I will miss you so dearly, my child."

He wiped her cheeks with a callused finger, lifting her up and pulling her onto his lap. She nestled against his chest, just as she had done as a babe. Tamlin ran his hands through her hair, circling his fingers over her back comfortingly. They sat there together for minutes, maybe even hours. Neither of them wanted to let go, for things were going to change if they did.

Sooner rather than later, it was time. A knock sounded on the front door of Rosehall and Primrose stood from the chair she was sat in. She had been reading a novel, trying to lose herself in a world that wasn't her own. The sound of the knock rattled through her very bones. Almost as if she wasn't even in her own body, Prim said her goodbyes to the staff who had tended to her over the years before turning to her father. Tamlin was forcing a rather wobbly smile, reaching out for his daughter who entered his arms. She held him so tightly, resting her head upon his shoulder. "I'll try and visit. Often."

"I love you, Primrose," Tamlin whispered, pulling away to admire his daughter and who she had become over these years.

Prim choked on her own breath as she spoke, her voice hoarse like his had been earlier. "I love you too, Daddy."

With nothing left to say and no time left to do so, Prim moved toward the front doors. The handle seemed heavy as she turned it and each step felt endless as she walked down the path. A young male stood with his back to her, he was wearing what seemed to be fighting leathers. Prim cleared her throat, stopping behind him with her hands across her chest. The male turned to her, his cobalt eyes taking her in. This was the first time they were meeting. She wondered if she was how he imagined her to be. Maybe he would have preferred darker skin, bigger breasts, wider hips?

He was stuck with her, and she with him. All they had was one another. He held out a hand, slender fingers reaching out for her. His voice was like lightning in the midst of a storm as he spoke. "Shall we, dearest?"

Without a look back, she took his hand and together, they winnowed to the Night Court.


	3. Chapter 3

The trip had taken a matter of seconds, though she now felt a whole lifetime away from the Spring Court. Night had already fallen here, the house before her bathed in golden candlelight. She and Orion had landed in the foyer of a house. Beneath her feet, navy blue velvet carpets covered the wooden floors, an oak staircase stood before them, leading up to higher levels. It was flawlessly polished, practically sparkling. Warmth flooded around her, the goosebumps on her skin fading. The walls were panelled with wood, decorated with various works of art. Primrose remembered her father mentioning this court's High Lady was an artist, perhaps some of the works were her own. Multiple depictions of the night sky, littered with stars. Snow-capped mountains with what appeared to be Illyrian warriors flying around the surrounding sky. A perfectly placed fireplace within a log cabin. Simple things, homely things. A nearby hallway offered the entry of more rooms and had she been alone, Prim would have happily explored them. Pulling her hand from Orion's, the Lady of Spring began to head up the staircase.

"Your room is last on the left. Your maid will be here soon to help you get ready for tonight," Orion stated, his voice ringing out through the empty foyer. As Prim turned, she saw her betrothed waiting at the bottom of the stairs with his hands in his pockets, an obnoxious smirk on his lips.

"I can dress myself," she hissed back, turning on her heels and taking off to find her room.

Her dress dusted against the wooden floors and she couldn't help but appreciate the delicate chandeliers that hung above her as she passed through the hall. Opening the last door on the left, Prim was met with a room full of boxes of her belongings. Just looking at her old life packed away, she wasn't sure if she would ever be able to reopen it all. A large bed with cream duvets and pillows sat against the back wall and other pieces of oak furniture lined the room. The door to an ensuite bathroom stood open, revealing a bathtub that already was filled with steaming water and rose petals. 

Not caring about packing away her things, Prim slipped out of her dress, removing her undergarments and leaving them in a pile on the floor. Once her shoes were removed, the coolness of the bathroom floor kissed her feet. Not bothering to check the temperature, Prim seeped into the bath. Orion's words were ringing through her head as she sunk beneath the water. Get ready for tonight. Tonight. Their wedding. She still couldn't believe this day had come. Perhaps she should just drown herself, though having Orion find her naked wasn't exactly the best way to go. Not that she cared what he thought of her body. A knock sounded on her bedroom door, her maid no doubt, and Prim climbed out of the tub, dripping water onto the floor as she wrapped a towel around herself.

"Yeah, come in," Prim called, lifting her clothes from the floor and chucking them into her wardrobe. Turning toward the door, she watched as a dark-skinned, dark-haired woman walked in holding something white within her arms.

"Your dress for tonight, lady," the maid said, hanging it up beside the wardrobe. Sparkling white silk hung from the hanger, sheer shoulder fabric joint to the bodice of a tightened corset which led to the puffed skirts. Not her specific style but still astonishing.

"My name's Loysa, by the way. I'll be your maid for as long as you stay here," she explained, taking Prim by the wrist and pulling her to the vanity, insisting she sit.

Loysa was nothing like Malida. Malida had green-tinted skin, golden slitted eyes and small glittering wings. Loysa, however, seemed like the usual fae — despite her dark eyes, which were completely black. A scar also ran from Loysa's left eyebrow and around to the inner corner of her lip. It stood out against the darkness of her skin and added to the blandness of her other features. 

Loysa ran a brush through Prim's wet hair, beginning to tie it into braids atop of her head. She slipped golden pins and combs into the updo for more detail before turning Prim toward the light and starting on her face. She applied a thin line of kohl along the bottom of Prim's eyelids before adding a berry balm to her lips and rubbing it into the apples of her cheeks. Ignoring her nakedness, Prim allowed Loysa to apply vanilla-scented oil across her bare body. It was Orion's favourite scent apparently. Had she known this, Prim would never have put it on, but she simply didn't have time for another bath. After slipping on some basic undergarments, it was time for the dress. Prim let out a long sigh before taking it from the hanger and just staring at the fabric.

"It was a gift from Miss Morrigan, the High Lord's cousin," Loysa stated, taking the dress from Prim and beginning to help her into it.

The silk felt cold against her skin and she couldn't help but shudder as it was brought up. Her maid tied the corset, tight enough to hurt but not tight enough to completely cut off her airways. The corset exaggerated the size of her breasts which stood pronounced upon her chest. Prim slid her arms through the armholes and adjusted the shoulders into the right place, the fabric itched at her skin and she just wanted to tear it off. Basic white slippers were placed onto Prim's feet and she stood before the mirror, taking in the person she had become. The model of a bride to be.

Prim, with the assistance of Loysa, winnowed down to a nearby courtyard. It was decorated with white roses and candles that lit up brightly against the darkening sky. Orion stood with his back to her, dressed in a navy blue suit with silver detailing. A priest stood before him with a gentle smile. Prim walked slowly up to them, the sound of a harp filling her ears. Had she been marrying out of love, this would have been a memorable moment. But she was not marrying out of love, not in the slightest. 

As she reached Orion's side, she didn't dare look at him. He was finding amusement in this, no doubt. Amusement in knowing how much she was losing, how much she hated this whole damn thing. Her hands shook at her sides and it took everything in her to not turn around there and then. The priest spoke but Prim did not hear him, did not hear anything but the pounding of her heart. She did not want this.

Before she knew what was happening, Orion turned to her, holding a ring in his palm. With no way out, Primrose turned to face him, taking hold of the ring that Loysa gave her. Orion's voice droned in her ears as he said his vows, something about promising to cherish and love the woman before him. Primrose would never promise such a thing. With such haste, she slid the ring onto Orion's finger, ignoring how her eyes pricked and stung as she did so. When it was her turn, Primrose repeated nothing, she simply waited until the end. Until all she had to do was say those dreaded two words.

With as much strength as she could muster, Primrose said all that was left to say. "I do."


	4. Chapter 4

After the ceremony, Orion took Primrose to the River Estate, the place in which his family lived. A feast had been arranged, Orion's family already seated and waiting inside. Prim had never met the High Lord and High Lady of the Night Court, she had never wanted to. Her father had told her enough about them and there was nothing more she desired to know. The estate was far grander than the simple townhouse she and Orion lived in, though the interior was not too different. It seemed far more people lived here, multiple different touches were clear in the decor. Prim was not used to the idea of family. To her, family was just her and her father. To Orion, family was parents, aunts and uncles, cousins no doubt. She had married into that, married into a family that was an actual family. An actual large group of people who loved each other unconditionally.

The corridors seemed longer and longer as she followed after Orion, the sound of chatter and laughter getting louder and louder. Her hands were balled into fists as she carried the skirts of her dress, the amount of fabric weighing her down. She did not want to have dinner with his family, couldn't possibly eat with the tightness of the corset. At least, that's what she told herself. In reality, she was already sick to her stomach just being there.

Primrose almost bumped into Orion as he slowed down, seemingly waiting for her. She didn't say anything as he turned to her, nodding towards the door — no doubt leading to the dining room on the other side. Prim knew she could just winnow away, that she didn't have to deal with this if she didn't want to. The only thing that stopped her was her father, he was counting on her to keep this alliance. She would not let him down.

Orion put his hand on the doorknob, turning to look at Primrose over his shoulder. "Just to warn you, my sister will probably suffocate you with questions. Look my way if you want me to tell her to mind her own business."

A sister. Prim recalled her father mentioning that the High Lord and High Lady had another child. That had to be maybe 8 years ago. A kid sister. She knew that it was very rare for the fae to have children, so she was not surprised at the large age gap between Orion and his sibling.

Prim frowned. "I don't need your assistance with a child."

A small smirk rose on the corner of Orion's lips, but he shrugged. "Suit yourself, dearest."

Prim scowled at the nickname but he had already turned, swinging the door open to a room full of people. They were all seated at a long wooden table, engulfed in conversation. Despite them not looking at her, Primrose still felt their blatant stares like a knife aimed directly at her heart. It would be lucky if she could get through one dinner with them, at least. The only head that turned was the one closest to the door. A young girl with dark brown hair and violet eyes. Orion's sister. Her eyes widened at the sight of Prim in her wedding dress. Letting out a sigh, she followed Orion toward the table. It was going to be a long, long night.

Orion sat at the head of the table, opposite his father who was seated at the other end. Primrose sat in the seat to his right, opposite the sister and beside someone with golden hair who seemed to be talking to one of the winged males — Illyrians, the main army force here in the Night Court. She assessed the table like she did her books, casual at first, then with slight caution. There were three women who all looked far too similar. All golden brown hair and grey-blue eyes. If Prim was correct the one beside the High Lord was Feyre, the High Lady, meaning the other two were her older sisters. The two Illyrians looked rather similar, each with large black wings, dark hair, tanned skin and armoured uniforms. The only difference was their hair and coloured siphons. One had rather long and messy hair, detailed with red siphons, and the other had short hair and was detailed with blue siphons. Last, there was a woman who had short black hair and pale skin, she sipped at wine and observed the table. Prim didn't know why, but a shiver went down her spine as the woman turned to look at her, Prim immediately turning away.

Despite the bowls of food before her, Primrose simply scooped some potatoes on her plate, not at all planning to eat them, but she would rather not be questioned about her lack of food. Reaching forward to take a sip of champagne, she was stopped by someone gripping her hand. It was Orion's sister, and she was staring at the ring on her finger, or possibly the bargain tattoo.

"It's so pretty!" she beamed, her purple eyes sparkling. She was very beautiful for an eight-year-old. Primrose tried to block the sounds of Orion's snickers from her ears as she smiled at the girl, noticing a few people had turned to watch. The High Lord and High Lady were watching their daughter, the Illyrian with longer hair had also stopped his conversation to watch with narrowed eyes.

"The ring or the tattoo?" Prim asked sweetly, pulling her hand away and resting it beneath her chin. Her voice rung across the room as everyone went quiet. Anxiety rose in her but she just continued smiling at the girl before her, hoping everyone would mind their business.

"Well, I was talking about the ring, but the tattoo is really pretty too," the girl confirmed, watching Prim in awe. She was dressed in a blue gown with sparkles and sequins, her brunette hair curled — or perhaps, it was just naturally curly.

Prim nodded slowly, stabbing her fork through a potato but not bringing it to her mouth as she spoke. "Thank you, then. Though, I personally never liked it."

"The ring or the tattoo?" the girl challenged, smirking just as her brother did. They looked very alike, despite the different coloured hair and eyes.

Not being able to hold it in, Prim chuckled, shaking her head amusingly. "I think we're going to get along," she smiled. "What's your name?"

Her eyes went wide as she gasped, turning to her brother with a frown. "Orion!" She cried. "You didn't tell her my name?"

A few people at the table chuckled, Prim immediately feeling lighter. Orion just shrugged, speaking past the food in his mouth. "Sorry, we didn't exactly have time for small talk during the ceremony."

The girl leant back in her chair, narrowing her eyes at her brother until Orion turned to Prim, a very forced smile on his lips. It was clear that he didn't want to talk to her any more than she wanted to talk to him. With a sigh that made the long-haired Illyrian chuckle, Orion spoke, gesturing with his hands between the two girls.

"Primrose, this is my little sister, Nova. Nova, this is Primrose."

"Your wife," added Nova, not quite understanding the effect of those two words. Prim felt sick.

Orion nodded, sipping at some alcoholic beverage that Prim couldn't name. "Yes, my wife."

Not caring what his family thought of her, Prim scooped up the champagne she had been meaning to drink earlier and downed it in one. She felt the eyes on her but did not expect the woman beside her to pick up her own glass and down it also. She turned to Prim was a smile that oddly made her feel comfortable despite not knowing the stranger.

The blonde held her hand out and Prim shook it awkwardly, not quite realising that shaking hands was a suitable way of greeting in this situation. "I'm Mor," she said. "It's nice to meet you."

"Mor as in Morrigan?" Prim asked, clasping her hands in her lap, not knowing what to do with them.

"The very same. You know of me?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowed slightly. Primrose realised how it looked, though her father had never mentioned any of these people. She knew without even having to ask that he despised them, and them him.

She just nodded, adding a smile that wasn't as forced as her previous ones. "Yes. You brought this dress for me."

"Oh," Morrigan said. "Right, yes, I did! Do you like it?"

The long-haired Illyrian was watching Mor and Prim with glares that she almost couldn't stand, feeling so incredibly small under that glare. She supposed the Illyrian was just protective of Mor, Prim would have thought they were together if the Illyrian didn't have his hand in another female's — one of the sister's. This one had her hair tied up in a tight bun and her lips were set in a line. Hardly friendly, though she hadn't expected much.

"It's... pretty," Prim commented simply, not quite knowing what else to say.

Mor chuckled, perhaps already having known her answer. "But not your style?"

"Not really, it is beautiful though," Prim insisted, feeling her cheeks heat. She didn't even what to ask how much the dress had cost her. Though she did wonder why she had brought it in the first place. Brought it for a complete stranger, the daughter of the person who she hated.

Mor smiled, turning to continue her meal. Prim just stared at her potatoes, listening half-heartedly as Nova spoke to others at the table. Her voice was calm and soothing, Prim latched onto that as she felt herself spiralling.

"You're nothing like your father."

Lifting her head, she realised it was the long-haired Illyrian who was talking to her, a small smirk on his lips. Prim watched him, the wings tucked in at his back, the slightly crooked nose that had no doubt been broken multiple times, his dark golden skin, the way his smile seemed threatening.

"Contrary to popular belief," Prim spoke, leaning her arms on the table. "My father is not as bad as you make him out to be. In fact, he's the best person I know. The Tamlin I know is nothing like the Tamlin you knew. He is kind and caring, incredibly selfless and understanding. Perhaps, you shouldn't be so quick to speak invalid opinions."

He laughed, though it was not a laugh of amusement. "Invalid opinions? Do you have any idea-"

"Cassian, that's enough!" It was the High Lady who spoke, her voice rising above all else.

The long-haired Illyrian, Cassian, did not speak against his High Lady. Instead, he sunk back in his seat, avoiding Primrose like she was the plague. Her hands were shaking as she pulled them into her lap. Anger boiled against her very bones. The people who had taken her away from her father were now daring to mock him. She hated it here more than she ever could have imagined. Her stomach twisted and turned, Prim balling her hands into fists upon her skirt.

"Primrose?" asked someone, a sweet voice reaching Prim's ears. It was once of the sisters, dressed in a floral gown and sat beside the Illyrian warrior who had not rilled her. She had thought her eyes to be grey earlier, but she now noticed they were brown, a strange mix of hazel tones.

"Yes?" she responded, hating how her voice wobbled.

"What court was your mother from?" the female asked, running a hand through her hair.

Her mother. Prim did not remember her mother, she only knew basic information about her, and hated the fact she never really met her. Her father did not love her mother, but he appreciated her and kept her memory alive for Prim's sake. A smile grew on Prim's lips at the thought of her. "Autumn! I long to see it one day. Her hair was as orange as the leaves upon the trees, or so I've been told!"

Despite the smile from her questioner, Cassian had begun scowling, Mor tensing at her side. It was Cassian's chuckle that broke the silence. "Two of the worst courts in Prythian, why am I not surprised."

"Uncle Cassian, please," Orion begged, setting down his glass. "She can't help what she was born into."

She can't help what she was born into. As if her court defined her. As if its history was its current state. Primrose knew of the tragedies that had taken place before her birth, understood why Cassian felt that way. There was nothing she could do about it and she would never change who her parents were — even if she somehow could. Despite Orion's good intentions, Primrose could no longer take the patronizing behaviour. As if she was simply a child who miss behaved because she just couldn't help herself. She was not a child and she would not allow them to treat her as one, to bully her into submission.

Primrose stood, hating the look on Nova's face as she did so. Arranging her skirts around her and staring down at Orion who simply seemed too tired to deal with any of this. Any of her, any of his uncle, any of his family who had put him in this position in the first place.

"I don't need you to defend me," she snapped, not bothering to tuck her chair in behind her as she left the table. The room seemed infinite as she walked toward the door.

"Primrose, wait-" Orion called, but it was too late, her hand wrapped around the handle and she turned to face him as she swung the door open.

"I've lost my appetite."

With a slam of the door, Primrose rushed from the dining room, winnowing away to the townhouse she now lived in. By the time she arrived back in her room, tears had flooded down her cheeks. Not caring to remove her makeup, Primrose tore the dress from her body, cringing at the sounds the fabric made. She just kept shredding and shredding until she had pulled it off, clawing at the ties on her corset next. Her fingernails were raw and bloody by the time she managed to remove it, slipping her underwear off and climbing into the bed. The cold sheets caressed her naked body as she laid there, bringing her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and sobbing into her pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

Primrose awoke the next morning with a startling gasp. If her night of crying, laying numbly awake and heart-aching nightmares hadn't been enough, she was now being woken up against her will. Morning sun shone in through her curtains, outlining the body of someone. There was someone on the bed beside her, touching her cheek to wake her up. Pulling the covers tightly around herself, Prim was more aware of her nakedness as her eyes focused on the person before her. Nova Archeron. The young girl was wearing a more casual outfit, a blue t-shirt with butterflies on and some leggings. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail and a large grin stretched over her face.

"N-Nova? What are you doing?" Prim yawned, moving to sit up while keeping the covers up against her bare skin. The little girl was completely unaware of her nakedness and she planned on keeping it that way.

"Well it's Sunday and I always have breakfast with Orion on Sunday. He said you hadn't woke up yet so here I am; waking you up and inviting you to join us for breakfast!" she explained with far too much enthusiasm.

"I- um, I don't know sweetie," Prim sighed, rubbing her cheek and noticing the pigment that came away on her fingers. Her makeup.

Nova jumped down from the bed, spinning toward Prim with a pout. "Please, Primrose!" she begged. "Orion is so boring!"

"I HEARD THAT!"

Orion's voice echoed through the house, Nova giggling at her older brother. Prim found herself smiling at the girl before her, her sister in law she supposed. She had never had a sister, never had any siblings. She liked Nova, and she wanted a relationship with her. Her own relationship with Orion would not ruin that.

Primrose lent back against the bed's headboard, "Fine, give me twenty minutes to get ready?"

Nova nodded, jumping up and down excitedly before turning and leaving with a large grin. Primrose listened as she hummed to herself, the gentle tune fading as she left the hall. Flinging the covers off to reveal her body, Prim climbed out of bed, moving to lock the door. Her floor was still scattered with boxes and Prim opened the closest one to her, digging through it for anything she could wear. 

After a few more boxes were discarded onto the floor, Prim had obtained undergarments and a simple dress that would do for the occasion. Moving into the bathroom, Prim was sure to scrub all the makeup from her skin before tying her hair up into a braid. She looked at herself in the reflection. Eyeliner still stuck around her eyes, only pronouncing her eye bags even more so. The freckles on her cheeks stood out against blotched skin and her lips were incredibly chapped. The green of her dress matched well with her hair, but managed to make her skin look a weird colour. Or perhaps, it was just the lighting. Perhaps, it was being here as a whole that made her feel completely out of tune with who she was.

Grabbing the cardigan she had left on the bed, Primrose pulled it on as she slipped her feet into her slippers. It was far colder here in the Night Court than it was back in Spring. She wrapped the cardigan around her as she left her room, following the hall to the grand staircase. Nova came rushing into the foyer as she heard Prim's steps, grabbing the elder girl's hand and pulling her into the dining room. A table much like the one in the River Estate was set out before her. Upon it was every breakfast food you could imagine, as well as all the spreads and toppings. Orion was sat in one of the chairs, dressed simply in black trousers and a navy blue sweater. His hair hung down into his eyes and he looked up at Nova and Prim as they entered.

"I'm sitting with Primrose," Nova announced, a proud smile on her face. Prim just chuckled and took a seat, the furthest from Orion, and watched as Nova piled into the seat beside her.

"Do you like pancakes or waffles more?" Nova asked, scooping both of them onto her own plate and covering them with chocolate sauce. Primrose noticed how Orion was only eating cereal, ignoring the sweet treats before him. So he was one of those people, Prim thought.

Prim reached toward the waffle stack, lifting one onto her plate and turning to Nova, "Waffles. Though my dad and I used to make pancakes all the time so perhaps I just got sick of them."

Nova nodded, her lips smothered in chocolate sauce. "Primrose, can I ask you something?"

"Nova," warned Orion.

She was in the middle of sprinkling sugar onto her waffle. "It's fine, honestly, I don't mind. And you don't have to call me Primrose all the time. Prim is fine."

Prim reached forward to pour herself some tea whilst Nova spoke, ignoring Orion's glare. "Well, I wanted to know about the Spring Court. Mommy and Daddy never talk about it, and whenever I ask anyone else they just give me this look. I want you to tell me the truth, is it super scary or something?"

She almost choked on her tea. "Scary?" she laughed, setting her mug down. "Nova, sweetie, the Spring Court isn't scary. In fact, it's very beautiful."

Nova's violet eyes went wide, her mouth dropping open slightly. "Can... Can you tell me more, Prim?"

Primrose nodded, taking a bite of her waffle before speaking. She found herself automatically smiling as she spoke of home. "Imagine fields of bright, green grass scattered with flowers of pink and large trees that you can climb, looking out among the forest filled with singing birds and deer. There's a light breeze in the air but the sun is beating down warmly upon your skin despite it. You're sitting against the soft grass, reading or drawing or simply sitting. The gentle sound of the lake at your side, its starlight water almost blinding — but in a good way. Sometimes you dip your feet into it, just to feel the coolness of it. You're running through the forest barefoot, laughing and jumping over fallen branches and twigs. It's pure bliss."

Her eyes were glossed over, and that did not go amiss to the people at the table. Nova was smiling sadly, moving to lay her head on Prim's shoulder. "Can we go on a walk?" she asked, Orion perking up as if he had not been listening to Prim's entire speech.

"A walk?" he asked confusingly. "But you haven't finished your breakfast."

Nova pulled away from Prim, standing and tucking in her chair. "I want to show Prim around. I want her to feel at home here, too."

Prim found herself standing before Orion had even replied, taking Nova's hand as she offered it to her. Prim found she liked holding hands with Nova, found it incredibly comforting.

"Fine," Orion sighed, getting up from his chair. "We can continue eating when we get back."

"Thank you!" Nova smiled, pulling Prim out of the room just like she had done earlier. She was rather strong for her age. The three of them headed straight for the front door, Nova skipping down the stairs as she rushed out into the city. Prim had heard of Velaris a few times, though it was far different to how she had imagined. It was like any other city, but there was something that hung in the atmosphere. Contentment, the feeling of safety, happiness. 

For many people, Velaris was a safe space, or so she had been told. She could definitely see why the Night Court had hidden its existence for so long. She followed Nova past houses and into the main city, passing shops and restaurants. People smiled as they passed, kids ran happily and their parents followed behind, knowing they would be okay if they took their eyes away from them for a moment.

Prim was walking silently beside Orion. He had his hands in his pockets, watching Nova who skipped ahead happily. The simple presence of having him beside her was slightly unnerving, her blood pumped within her veins and she felt anxiety she hadn't felt before. She observed Orion, the small smile on his lips, the way his hair was still in his face and he would just shake his head to move it from invading his eyes. The way his nose crinkled up slightly at any new scent as if he were smelling it for the first time. He was rather strange, Primrose thought, but she didn't mind strange.

"And this is the Sidra!" Nova announced, ever the tour guide.

They had reached a bridge overlooking a beautiful river sparkling with bright sapphire waters. She had never seen anything so beautiful. Prim moved to the edge of the bridge, looking out toward the river. Her arms leaned on the side and she found herself smiling. Nova had quietened and seemingly wandered off down the bridge, leaving Prim to have a minute alone. Or so she thought.

Orion came up beside her, looking out to the river just as she did. His cologne filled her senses but still, she did not turn to him. They stood there side by side in the silence until Orion plucked up the courage to say whatever it was he needed to say.

"I would like to apologize for my uncle's behaviours at dinner yesterday. He is just protective, he means well," Orion whispered, his words carrying along the wind.

Prim pulled the sleeves of her cardigan up over her fingers. "I know."

"And I promise not to defend you if that's what you want," he continued, now turning to look at her. Prim turned and almost gasped. His eyes, she realised, were almost the exact same shade of sapphire as the Sidra was. It was magical.

"That's what I want," she replied bitterly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Before Orion could even think of a response, Prim turned, following Nova into the shop she had just slipped into. She did stop, however, just as she reached the door. Looking over her shoulder, she could see Orion looking out over the bridge, his brows furrowed and jaw clenched. He looked devastatingly beautiful — and she hated it.


	6. Chapter 6

After the skies had opened, everyone retreated home. Nova was back at the River Estate, Primrose in her new bedroom and Orion lurking somewhere within the Townhouse. The rain pattered down against her window, a fire burning in the hearth, her room completely wrapped in autumnal warmth. The Lady of Spring was sat upon her bed, reading beneath the covers and losing herself in another romance novel. The house was utterly quiet. As far as Prim knew, Orion was in the study and he hadn't bothered her since breakfast. Prim shivered beneath her blankets as the wind whipped outside, paired with a grumble of thunder. She hardly experienced thunder back in the Spring Court, it was an oddly soothing sound.

The warmth from the fire and the sound of the storm outside made Primrose tired, her eyes fluttering shut as she tried to focus on the words before her. She had read this book twice before, though she could never grow tired of it. She was in the middle of a chapter when a knock sounded on her door, looking up to find none other than Orion. He was dressed in a coat and scarf, boots on his feet and his hands shoved into his coat's pockets. "Hello," he said simply, leaning against her doorframe.

Prim kept her eyes on her book. "I'm reading, give me a moment if you needed something."

Orion shook his head, his unstyled hair caressing his cheek. "I don't, I just... You haven't unpacked yet."

Orion had stepped further into the room, looking at the mess of clothes and boxes upon the floor. Prim bookmarked her page and set the book down, looking up to Orion who was still staring at her floor. "Thank you for pointing that out for me," she replied sarcastically.

A smirk crossed Orion's lips as he looked back up. "You're fiery, I kinda like that."

Prim sighed, she was far too tired to deal with him right now. She ran a hand through her hair, pressing her lips together. "Please leave me alone."

Orion's smirk dropped, something flashing in his eyes as he moved back to the door. "Well, I'm going out, just thought I'd tell you."

A frown formed on Prim's brows. "Out? But what about the storm?"

Orion's smirk curled on his lips once more. "This is hardly even a storm, Primrose... You're not used to this kind of weather are you?"

She was beneath her duvet, wrapped in blankets and had a woollen jumper on. The fire was blazing in the fireplace and she had not one but two mugs of hot chocolate on her bedside table. Was it not already obvious?

"No..." Prim blushed. "No, I'm not."

A chuckle slipped from Orion's lips and Prim wanted nothing more than to throw her pillow at him. He was about to leave when he turned back, looking at her over his shoulder. "Stay warm, dearest."

A pillow was flying across the room in a matter of seconds, Orion already having disappeared into thin air. "Stop calling me that!" she yelled, knowing he would not hear it but letting her voice echo anyway. He would be the death of her, the destruction of her happiness and will to live.

Letting her book thud to the floor as she pulled back the covers, Prim stood from the bed, kneeling upon the floor. The warmth from the fire kissed her face as she sat before it, pulling the closest box onto her lap and going through it. It was full of books. Prim took a quick look behind her and saw the three-shelved bookcase that stood in the corner of the room. Lifting her box up onto her hip, Prim hauled it across the room, beginning to arrange the novels within the shelves. She pulled a few trinkets out of the next box; candles, ornaments, a jewellery box. Before she knew it, all the boxes had been opened and items were spread out upon the floors and bed. She had moved to the wardrobe, beginning to hang her clothes and fold them orderly upon the shelves and within the drawers. She grabbed her toiletries and headed to the ensuite bathroom. She filled the cabinet with her needed supplies, setting out her toothbrush and paste, her soaps and oils. Upon returning to her bedroom, she grabbed her bag of makeup and hair accessories, setting them out on her vanity.

As she finished organising the last few items, Prim turned to the final box. Carefully opening it, Prim looked inside to see the book and dagger her father had given her only days ago. She carefully lifted the dagger within its box, setting it inside her bedside table. She reached for the book next, grabbing the pencil that she had set in the box beside it. Primrose slowly opened it, her heart hurting a little as she saw the first page was blank. Taking the pencil between her fingers, she set it down onto the paper, her wrist moving with each word she wrote. She had debated for so long what she would write before settling on what seemed obvious.

"I miss you, I hope you're looking after yourself."

A thud sounded and Prim jumped, dropping the book and turning over her shoulder to see Orion in her doorway. He looked down amusingly at the pillow still within the hallway before looking up at her with a smile. "I'm back if you couldn't tell."

Prim just stared at Orion, his cheeks bright red and his hair soaked. He reminded her of a young boy who had been desperate to play outside despite the rain. She just nodded. "That was rather quick, I expected you to be gone until this evening."

He was smirking, though it quickly fell to be replaced by a slight frown. "Quick? Primrose, I've been gone for two hours."

She looked at him, almost expecting him to laugh at how he had fooled her. But there came no laugh. Prim sat there on the bed, not quite feeling normal. She had really spent two hours sorting out her room, she supposed it made sense. She just hadn't realised.

"Oh, I didn't even notice..." she muttered, biting down on her lip. The fire had even died and she hadn't noticed that either.

Orion picked up the pillow and chucked it onto the bed, looking around Prim's room as he did so. "I can see you spent your time wisely."

Prim scoffed, turning her back to him, "Whatever, you should go back to whatever it was you were doing before you left."

"You really can't stand me can you?" Orion whispered, his voice barely audible over the rain and wind outside.

Prim's mind flooded with thoughts but there was not a single one she could latch onto. Her brain was like the storm outside. She couldn't calm it, especially with Orion only feet away.

She did not turn to face him as she replied, "No, I really can't."

The silence that followed was almost deafening. Prim listened as Orion walked away without another word, the sound of the creaking floorboards beneath his feet was the only indication that he had left at all. Ignoring how her stomach twisted uncomfortably, Primrose reached to the floor and swiped up her book. She flipped it open and smiled at the new words formed there.

"I miss you too. Stay strong, my sweet flower."

Even the loving words from her father could not warm the coldness that seeped in the pit of her soul.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Prim was sat within the lounge when Orion entered, telling her of his meeting and that he would be gone for the next hour or so. She hadn't spoken to him since he came home yesterday and Prim could feel the tension between them like a tight string. She knew it was her fault, that she was making things even more difficult for both of them. Part of her wanted to apologize and try to speak to him like an actual person, the rest of her wanted to ignore his very existence.

As soon as the door had shut behind Orion, Primrose was up and closing her book. She had been meaning to explore a little, and now that Orion would be gone for a while it was the best opportunity to do so. The House of Wind was far smaller than Rosehall but still larger than most townhouses. Prim followed down the hall, passing rooms she was already familiar with and heading straight for the study at the end. Her hand went to the handle, opening up the door before she could convince herself not to snoop. Inside was a desk surrounded by filing cabinets, the desk itself was overflowing with papers and documents. To Prim's surprise, as she moved around to the desk, she noticed a book sat within the middle, pilled on top of the papers. She swiped it up without a second thought. The pages were stained yellow, many tears and folds marking the pages, the spine completely broken. She had never seen Orion reading, perhaps she really knew nothing about him at all. Setting the book down and moving from the study, Prim was about to head up the staircase to explore the upper level when a knock on the door sounded. She froze, her feet stuck to the bottom step as she turned to look over her shoulder.

She could not see who it was, could not hear anything to indicate anything either. Primrose was home alone in a house owned by the High Lord himself. Walked cautiously toward the door, she hoped it was just Orion who had forgotten something. She advanced forward, gripping the door and opening it with an inhale. Before her stood someone she recognised, though could not name. She stood with a smile, her hair in light curls, one hand resting on a bump on her stomach that Prim hadn't even noticed the other night, and the other held a bag that seemed to be rather full.

"Primrose," she smiled, standing there within her long-sleeved pink dress and cream stockings. "I'm Elain Archeron, I don't think we were formally introduced the other night!"

Prim blinked, slowly opening the door for Elain. "R-right, um yes!"

Moving swiftly past Prim and into the house, Elain headed for the sitting room, setting her bag down beside her as she took a seat on the closest sofa. Primrose followed after her awkwardly, standing against the mantlepiece as she watched Elain curiously. With her left hand still upon her bump, Elain reached into her bag, pulling out a potted plant and a tin. She set them upon the table and looked up at Prim with a smile, "Consider them house warming gifts, I hope you like lemon drizzle cake!"

So, the tin had cake in and she was also giving her a plant...

"Oh, thank you...?" Prim said, not quite knowing why Elain had bothered at all.

Setting the empty bag down upon the table, Elain patted the empty seat beside her and Prim found herself moving immediately, not wanting to upset the pregnant lady who just so happened to be Orion's aunt. There was something calming about Elain, something that made her feel comfortable beside her — much like Primrose felt with Nova. Prim sat gently, watching as Elain lent back and turned her head to her. "I want you to know that I'm here for you if you need anything. I know what it feels like to be taken somewhere you feel you don't belong. Despite my families dislike of your court, I want you to be able to come to me if you ever feel lost. Orion is my nephew, and while I adore him I know he can be rather difficult and stubborn. If you ever need some time away, my husband Azriel and I will happily welcome you into our home."

Primrose found herself staring at Elain, watching the sweet fae woman who had only spoken to her once before and was now offering her sanctuary. Her lips rose in an unsure smile, "Elain, I don't even know what to say. Thank you so much, I really appreciate you and your kind words. I've not felt very welcomed but I now know that you are beyond welcoming and I do not deserve that."

Elain moved her hand to rest on Prim's thigh, the other female not quite knowing how to feel about the sudden close contact. She smiled nonetheless, watching as Elain spoke, "Primrose, you are ever so deserving. My family are very stubborn and I'm sorry they made you feel unwelcomed. I trust you without knowing you and I will continue to do until you give me a reason not to."

Subtly moving her hand, Prim set her palm atop of Elain's and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Thank you, I don't know how I could ever repay you. Congratulations, by the way, I didn't notice the other night."

Elain's smile grew across her cheeks, her other hand now running in circles around her stomach, "Thank you, Prim! It's been a long, long time of trying but I'm very grateful to finally be blessed with a child of my own. You never know, you and Orion could be in this position one day."

"Oh, Elain I- I don't think so," Prim blushed, pulling her hand away and glancing across the room. She and Orion would never be in Elain and Azriel's position, Primrose was very sure of that.

Elain stood with a gentle smile, both hands resting on her bump. "If there's any advice I could give you its that these things take time, Primrose. Perhaps, you should give my nephew a chance. You would be good for him."

Prim stood, joining Elain as she moved back toward the front door. "I promise I'll think about it."

She would not think about it.

Rushing forward to open the door for Elain, Prim jumped slightly upon seeing Orion on the other side of the door, his keys in hand. Forgetting everything as she stared into his eyes, she found herself stuttering as she looked to him confusingly. "What are you doing here?"

"Dad got pulled out of the meeting so I just came home. Nice to see you're happy to see me, dearest," he smirked, shaking his head at her as he brushed past. Prim turned in time to see his face light up upon seeing Elain. A smile immediately spread across his face, "Aunt Elain?"

Elain moved to hug her nephew, Orion giving her a side hug to not squash her rather swollen stomach. "Hi sweet boy, I was just dropping by to give Primrose a few things," she explained, pulling away and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Oh okay, well it was nice to see you!" Orion insisted, a very un-Orion-like smile upon his lips. Or perhaps, this was what a genuine smile looked like upon him. Primrose wouldn't know.

Elain moved to the front door, stepping out onto the steps and turning to Prim. "Remember what I said, okay?"

Prim nodded, "I will, thanks again, Elain."

Winking as she turned, Elain walked down the steps, watching her feet which each step she took. Her hands were laying very contentedly on her bump as she continued off into the street and Prim just knew, without even having to look, that she was smiling. Primrose stood there for a moment longer, watching until Elain disappeared out of sight. Perhaps, it wouldn't be too awful living here after all. Perhaps, Elain could be her star in the blackened night sky.


	8. Chapter 8

Prim was called for dinner as the sun slowly set in the new court she was meant to call home. The stars were dancing, eager to come out and shine against the darkening sky. The sound of a chair scraping set Prim's teeth on edge as she entered the dining room, Orion now stumbling into his chair. He had a glass of red wine in hand, sipping at it generously as he watched Primrose take her seat. She didn't look at him as she focused on the food before her, some sort of pasta with tomato sauce. She could feel him looking at her from across the table, feel his glares upon her. Primrose was almost certain he was drunk. She didn't take him as a day time drinker.

She stabbed her pasta onto her fork, eating it slowly and savouring it as Orion drank and drank. The top few buttons of his shirt were undone and he had shoved the sleeves up to his elbows. Prim matched his glare as she looked up, his teeth were digging into his lower lip and he was slouched back into the chair. "So," she started, setting down her fork. "Are you going to tell me what happened in that meeting earlier?"

Orion swirled his wine within the glass, raising an eyebrow. "Do you want to know?"

_Yes, I want you to stop being so dramatic and tell me what it is exactly that's bothering you so much._

Prim just shrugged, "Well, do you want to tell me?"

Orion slammed his glass down, his eyes fiery. "Stop playing games with me, Primrose."

She went still, blinking glassy eyes at the boy before her. In that second, she saw it. Saw the side of him that he likely displayed to the world. The Son of Night. Chills spread through Prim but she found herself nodding. "Yes," she whispered. "I would like to know."

Orion left out an exhale, the smell of alcohol drifting from his breath, "It was to discuss my status within the court. Being married to you changed things according to my father."

"Changed things?" Prim asked confusingly, a frown knitting in her brows. "Like what?"

"Like me potentially becoming High Lord and you becoming High Lady," he deadpanned, his eyes scanning Prim as he said it. As if somehow this was all her fault.

"Oh..." Prim muttered. "I didn't realise that was what you wanted."

Orion laughed, though there was no amusement in the sound, "It's not. Not in the slightest. I never wanted to be high lord and I never will be."

Prim watched her so-called husband. His tanned skin, his bright eyes, the ring that settled on his left hand, the tattoos that she could see peeking out through his shirt. He was the perfect image of a High Lord, just as his father was. They could be brothers — twins even.

She leaned forward, propping her chin upon her fist. "Tell me to mind my own business but, why not?"

Orion's eyes dropped to his wine, deciding whether to drink it or not. Instead, he looked back to Prim, pressing his lips together with a shrug. "I want to be normal. Politics have never been something I've enjoyed. Plus, if Nova takes over we will have the first solo High Lady in the entire history of Prythian."

"How long have you felt like that?" Prim asked innocently, her eyelashes fluttering against her cheek as she opened her hand to rest her jaw upon it.

Orion licked his lips, his lower lip bleeding slightly from where his teeth had pierced the skin. "Since I can remember. Having your future ripped from you at eight years old changes that though."

Prim's mouth opened in a shocked gasp before she could stop it, "You were eight when the bargain was made?"

"Yes, and I had an entire life before that," Orion snapped, though not directly at Prim, more at the situation. "Ever since, I haven't been the same. Knowing my life and happiness were being used to secure an alliance between courts wasn't exactly the highlight of my childhood."

"I'm sorry," said Prim, her apologises clear in the way that her voice broke slightly. "I guess I never realised how badly this affected you too."

Orion's lip rose in a sneer. "No, I doubt you would."

Primrose leaned back in her chair, her hand subconsciously going to the base of her neck where she breathed rapidly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Shaking his head, Orion downed the rest of his wine. "Nothing. Forget I said anything."

_He's just drunk. He's drunk and he doesn't mean it._   
_He's drunk but he still despises you. He will always despise you._

Prim stood, walking backwards toward the door. "Wow," she breathed disbelievingly. "I was beginning to feel sorry for you, but I guess you really are a prick."

Orion did not call Primrose's name as she turned and stalked out from the room. She rounded for the stairs, taking them two at a time as she headed toward her room. The hall seemed longer as she ran her hands through her hair, her throat tightening as she swung the door to her room open. She stopped in the doorway, looking at the person upon her bed.

When Prim had unpacked everything, she had left the boxes in a pile within the corner, not quite knowing how to dispose of them. Within them, she had hidden an item she also wanted to get rid of. An item, she supposed, that wasn't exactly hers to get rid of.

Loysa was sat on Primrose's bed, her face a canvas of disgust. In her hands, she held Prim's bloodstained and ripped wedding dress. Loysa's eyes went wide, full of anger, as she found her stood at the doorway.

Prim started into the room. "Loysa I-"

"How could you? This dress was a gift, do you even have any idea how much it cost?" Loysa yelled, balling the dress into her fists.

Prim's face was cold with tears. "I- I just can't have it around as a reminder."

"You disappoint me, Lady of Spring," Loysa spat, standing up and taking the dress with her. She brushed past Prim, knocking her shoulder purposefully.

Primrose turned, determined not to have anyone else hate her. "Loysa please, I'll pay for it, I'll-"

"You have done enough, Primrose!" she snapped. "Perhaps, you will enjoy yourself more if you try to at least love what you believe is unloveable."

Prim watched, her lips trembling, as Loysa disappeared down the hall, her destroyed dress in hand. Rushing into her room, Prim quickly managed to close her door before a sob escaped her. Her hand went to her mouth to cover the noise as she slid down the side of the door and onto the floor. Loysa was right, she was a disappointment. If anything, she was the unloveable one. She wanted her father, wanted him to wrap her up and tell her it was okay. Everything was most definitely not okay.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm visiting today, see you soon."

Prim wrote a message to her father, watching the ink sink into the page before shoving the notebook back into her bedside table. She dressed quickly that morning, pulling on a pair of black trousers and a pastel pink blouse. Her hair was pulled back in a bun, a light smearing of makeup upon her skin. As she made her way downstairs, she took to the lounge, finding Orion sat with his morning coffee, reading the latest newspaper.

"I want to visit my father," she announced, crossing her arms over her chest as she stopped before him. Her chin was held high, looking down her nose at the male before her.

Orion sipped at his coffee, setting his newspaper down with a sigh. Grey bags curled beneath his eyes, his hands shaking from the about of caffeine he had ingested. "You haven't even been here a week," he stated, watching Primrose as if she was a deer, ready to run.

She would not be his fragile lady. "I know," she shrugged, raising her eyebrows in anticipation.

He could not keep her here, could not keep her trapped. She may be his wife but she was still her own person. He would not control her. Orion's eyes were locked with Prim's, that dark sapphire meeting her icy blue mixed with shards of emerald. "Okay."

_Okay._  
_Okay._  
_Okay._

Her hands dropped from her chest. "Okay?"

Orion stood, brushing past her to refill his coffee in the kitchen. She hated that she followed him like a lost puppy. "Yes," he nodded. "Go, just be back at six. We shall go for dinner."

Prim felt her eyes widen, her mouth dropping open slightly, "D-Dinner?"

Huffing, Orion turned. "Yes, Primrose. Now are you going to keep repeating what I say or are you going to see your father?"

She did not need to be told twice. With one last look at him, Prim winnowed. Darkness broke into the unmistakable brightness of her home. The Spring Court. The grass was somehow greener than she imagined, Rosehall seemingly grander as it stood before her. The warm sun on her skin was utterly intoxicating. She moved toward the front steps of the manor, listening to the gentle call of the wind as it welcomed her. Prim hardly had time to open the front door as Tamlin came rushing out, swiping his daughter up in a suffocating hug.

"My baby," he cried, his arms wrapped securely around her waist. "It does not feel like home anymore without you here."

Prim was smiling so widely, pulling away to see those emerald eyes and golden hair that she remembered so vividly. His cheeks were wet as he smiled back, cupping her face in his hand. "I missed you so much. I know it has only been a few days but you have been there for me my entire life, Daddy," she explained, feeling the need to explain her neediness, her clinginess.

Tamlin shook his head. "Time does not matter. I'm glad you're here, flower. Come, ride with me around the grounds."

They walked to the stables, losing themselves in conversation so natural to two people who truly felt comfortable with one another. Her father was her best friend. Mounting their horses, Primrose stroked her stallion as they took off on a light trot. As they spoke, enjoying the view of green fields and forests, they avoided any talk of the Night Court. But she had something she wanted to ask. Something that had been tugging on her since Elain and Loysa had spoken to her so truthfully.

"Daddy?" Primrose started, not looking at her father but looking ahead instead. "You loved Feyre, didn't you?"

Silence filled the space between them and she turned to find her father looking at her. His face was a mass of confusion, sadness mainly but also shock and unexpectance. He opened his mouth slowly, his voice barely more than a whisper, "Yes, though I did not treat her correctly. She deserved better and I'm glad she's happy now. She was never truly happy with me."

"I met her," Primrose told him, watching the small curl of his lips. "She stood up for me, I like her."

Tamlin nodded, looking to his daughter. "And what of her son? Do you like him?"

"Orion is... difficult," Prim sighed. "He is hard to read. Sometimes he bothers me with sarcasm and snarky comments. Other times he is rude and acts as if though I am not his equal but, instead, as if I am simply something in his way. I don't know how to feel about him. I know that I want to like him, but I'm not sure it's that easy."

Tamlin reached for Primrose's hand across space between them, squeezing her palm. "I'm sorry for putting you in this situation. You deserve to marry someone you love, someone who also loves you and values you."

"I did this for us, for the better of our court. I do not regret it," Prim told him, though she did not believe the words she was saying.

Tamlin smiled, teeth flashing, "You are braver than I ever was, Primrose."

Prim chuckled, "I don't know about that, Daddy."

"I do," stated Tamlin, seriousness taking over him. "You are so incredibly selfless, flower. You put our court's happiness before your own and I do not know anything more admirable. Both the Spring Court and Night Court are lucky to have you."

"The Night Court will never be home, though. My heart is forever here, with you and the rest of our court," said Prim, looking out at the flowers and garden before her. In a dream world, she would have lived here forever, both of her parents by her side. She would have hopefully one day married, taken the position as High Lady and even had children of her own. She would have watched the flowers bloom and die and bloom once more. She would have been eternally happy, eternally in control of her own life.

"I'm very proud of you, Prim. I hope you know that," Tamlin smiled, the two of them rounding back toward the stables.

"I do, thank you," She grinned, the fakeness of it hurting her cheeks.

Upon putting the horses away, Tamlin and Primrose made their way into Rosehall. She spent the rest of her day there, reading in the library, having afternoon tea with her father, helping Malida prepare dinner — though she would not be eating any herself. It had just struck five o'clock and knowing she would have to get ready for the dinner Orion would be treating her to, Primrose said her goodbyes to the wonderful day she had experienced.

"Thanks for today, Daddy," Prim whispered, hugging her father goodbye.

He was smiling, but not without sorrow in his eyes. "I wish you didn't have to leave so soon."

Prim nodded, "Me too, but I'll see you soon."

She found it easier to pull away that time. Not easy, but easier. She headed from Rosehall, smiling as she went, looking back over the grounds. She knew now that she could visit when she wanted, that she would never be kept away from home for too long.


	10. Chapter 10

She had debated putting it on, holding the gentle silky fabric in her palms. She held it before her, looking in the mirror and twirling the skirts. It was beyond beautiful, and she would not likely find another event to wear it to. Deciding that it was simply too pretty to put back in her wardrobe, Prim slipped on the dress her father had brought her as a birthday gift. The dusty pink corset pushed up her breasts, pastel green skirts flowing out from the waist with pink embroidered flowers. Adding additional makeup and pulling her wavy hair around her shoulders, Prim put her feet into a pair of cream heels before heading from her room.

As she turned to head down the staircase, she saw Orion waiting in the foyer. He was dressed simply in black trousers and a navy blue shirt. His eyes went wide upon seeing her. She moved down the steps toward him, the sound of her beating heart far louder than the click of her heels. Orion held his hand out to her as she reached the bottom. "You look rather gorgeous, dearest."

Prim rolled her eyes, brushing past him and heading for the front door. The sound of Orion's chuckles filled the space between them as he came up behind her, holding the door open for her with a grin. She looked to him, one hand on the handle holding the door open for her, and the other gesturing for her to go first. Prim moved in closer to him, whispering into his ear, "I still hate you. Nothing about this situation changes that."

The Night Court was bathed in the setting sun. Orion led the way to whichever restaurant he had booked, his hand occasionally brushing Prim's as they walked side by side. She rolled her eyes each time he attempted to take hold of her fingers. He was trying to make this work, but she couldn't just switch like that. Couldn't pretend to be happy and bathe in romance while she was beyond melancholy.

The restaurant they came to was impressive, to say the least. The door was held open for them as the slipped into the restaurant. The waiter greeted Orion, giving Prim a smile before he led the two of them to one of the more private tables for two. He held out the chair for Prim as she sat, Orion taking up the seat opposite her. Menus were given out and the waiter left, leaving Primrose with only Orion for company. She leaned forward, taking a menu but watching Orion over the top of it. "Tell me why we're here, Orion."

"Can't I take my wife for dinner?" he smirked, not meeting Prim's eyes as he stared at the menu.

"Don't say that like it means something, it means nothing," she hissed, noticing how Orion's shoulders tensed.

He did not have the chance to respond as the waiter came back, taking their food and drink orders before disappearing once again. There were not too many people in the restaurant, Orion had clearly picked one of the more expensive restaurants that Velaris had to offer. Its floor had rich red carpets, the chairs were made of thick black leather and the tables were marble. There was a gentle playing of instruments, followed by the hum of chatter. It was a nice atmosphere. Orion had picked a table near the window, the view of the sunset making Prim smile.

"Did you have a nice day at the Spring Court?" Orion asked, a small smile on his lips.

"Yes, thank you. I thought you wouldn't have let me leave..." she replied honestly, turning to face him. He looked different in the restaurant's light, his skin glowy and flawless.

"I will always let you leave, Primrose," he sighed. "You may think I want to control you but that is not correct at all."

Prim nodded slowly. "Thank you for clearing that up for me."

Orion smiled, reaching forward to quickly brushing his thumb over the back of her hand, "You're welcome."

Prim leaned back, the warmth of Orion's fingers lingering like a rash. The waiter swooped in just on time, placing the plates and glasses down and leaving with nothing more than a smile. Prim took in the delicious smell of the food before her, the spices mixed in with a creamy sauce. She had ordered a mushroom curry, accompanied with potatoes and rice. Orion had ordered something simpler, fries with a mixture of different meats. Primrose herself did not eat meat, hadn't eaten it since she was twelve.

She was halfway through her meal when Orion set his fork down, clearing his throat and looking to her. "Do you truly hate me, Primrose?"

She reached forward for a sip of wine, looking at Orion with her eyebrows slightly raised. "Would you blame me if I did?"

"No," he said, his voice barely more than a whisper.

"Hate is a strong word, Orion," she sighed, offering him a smile. "While it is one I associate with your court, I do not associate it with you."

He plopped a fry into his mouth, thinking while he chewed. "But you used to?" he asked once his mouth was empty.

She nodded, stabbing her fork into a potato. "Yes. But you have given me a place here, you don't try and control me or tell me what to do, you even trust me around your little sister. I appreciate that."

The smile that he gave her made something twist in Prim's stomach, "Noted. Just so we're clear, I don't hate you either."

Finishing their meals in comfortable silence, Primrose and Orion got their desserts to go and were off into the night sky. It was quieter than usual as they headed through the city, the night air a little chilly on Prim's bare arms. The sky was beautifully littered with stars, her watching them as they walked. Orion brushed her shoulder with his, Primrose turning to see him smiling at her, "Thank you for coming tonight, I know its... weird but, I just-"

"Thank you for inviting me," Prim smiled in return, watching the gentle blush that covered Orion's cheeks.

They soon reached the House of Wind, Primrose letting Orion take her arm in his so she didn't trip going up the flight of stone stairs to the front door. She didn't mind the heat that radiated from him. With a swift click of the lock, Orion opened up the door, her heading inside first and Orion following behind. She headed straight for the stairs, wanting nothing more than the softness of her bed and the comfort of sleep. She had ascended the first few steps when Orion called her name, Primrose turning to see him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes?" she asked, holding onto her skirts.

It was clear in his face that whatever he wanted to say was not what he said next. "Goodnight."

Prim gave him a small smile, "Goodnight, Orion."

As she went into her room, shutting the door behind her, she found herself smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

After such a long day yesterday, Primrose spent most of the morning in bed, skipping breastfast and reading by herself. She had decided she would go out for lunch, explore the city by herself a little more. She didn't want to rely on her husband's family for everything. As she slipped on a cloak over her clothes, hopeful to avoid the light rain with her hood, she could hear voices downstairs. As far as Prim knew, only Orion and Loysa were home. As she made her descendant down the stairs, she recognised the two voices to be masculine.

"I just don't know why you agreed to this whole thing, you can say no too, it's not just up to her," snapped a voice that shook her very core.

It was Orion who spoke next, his voice thick with exhaustion, "I know, I just- I thought she would try. I've been trying, Uncle Cassian, I'm the only one putting in any effort. I even took her to dinner last night and nothing."

Primrose came to a stop outside the sitting room, listening to Orion and Cassian from beside the door. She kept her breathing shallow, not wanting to alert them to her presence. They were talking about her, that much was clear.

"And you haven't slept together yet?" Cassian asked. She could practically hear the smirk that formed on his lips.

Primrose hid her disgust, her palm covering her mouth as she listened. She didn't quite know why she bothered, she supposed she just hoped that Orion would at least stand up for her.

"No," Orion replied. "Though if it were up to me, I would have fucked her on our wedding night."

Cassian let out a laugh and Primrose felt physically sick, not even realising that she had stepped forward into sight before it was too late. Orion stood up rapidly from where he was sitting, noting the gloss in her eyes. Cassian had stopped laughing.

"Primrose I-"

"Fuck you," she snapped, turning immediately and rushing from the house. Orion followed her to the door, apologies rolling from his tongue though they truly meant nothing. She lifted her hood, holding the cloak tightly around her and running off into Velaris.

She kept her head down as she moved, her eyes on her feet and the cobbles beneath them. She couldn't tell if the liquid on her cheeks was rain or tears. Though, if it was tears, she wasn't too sure why she was crying. She didn't like Orion, didn't like him like that either. It disgusted her how openly he spoke about her body, as if it was just some object to be fucked and used for pleasure. As if she was nothing more than his whore. She thought he had begun to change — perhaps that was just all for show.

Primrose cried out as she crashed into someone, having not been looking where she was going. The person slipped their arm around her before she met the floor, the impact knocking her hood down. She saw soft brown eyes and golden hair, a rich red dress and a kind face. Morrigan.

Mor took Prim's hand in her own, looking at her with those doe-like eyes. "Primrose? What are you doing out in the rain all by yourself?"

Prim looked around frantically. "I-um-"

She noticed her red-rimmed eyes, the way her hand shook within Mor's. "Oh, sweetheart. Come with me, I know a place."

Primrose nodded slowly and Mor put her arm around her shoulders, pulling her into the nearest alleyway. They walked close to one another, Mor's warmth comforting Prim as she lent into her. The older female smiled sweetly, squeezing her shoulder and leading her out of the alley and toward a secluded place of sorts. The sign on the outside said 'Rita's' and Prim couldn't tell if it was more of a restaurant or perhaps a bar or club. Either way, she followed Mor happily inside.

It was larger than she had expected, people filled the bar and most of the tables. Primrose made sure to stay close to Mor as they weaved their way toward the bar where a barmaid stood smiling. Mor sat upon one of the bar stools, Prim taking up the seat beside her as she leaned forward, grinning her classic Mor grin at the barmaid.

"Hey Tessa, two beers please-" Morrigan shot her head quickly to her. "You drink beer right?"

Primrose had never had a beer in her life. "Sure."

Mor turned to Tessa with a simple nod, the barmaid moving to collect two bottles. It was rather cold in here, and it stunk of alcohol. Prim was sure she could hear the beat of music from somewhere above her. As she searched the room, she quickly found a staircase in the far corner leading upwards. Bar and club — Primrose confirmed. Mor lent her elbows down on the bar, turning to face her once more, her hair swinging off her shoulder as she did so.

Primrose wondered if she knew about the incident with the dress. She wouldn't be surprised if Loysa had gone straight to Morrigan and told her. If she did, she didn't say anything. Instead, she kept her voice low and gentle as she spoke, "Did you want to talk about whatever's bothering you?"

Prim sighed, feeling a tightness in her throat that wasn't there before, "I feel like a fool..."

Mor inched forward, concern clear in her furrowed brows. "What happened?"

"It doesn't even matter, it was all a lie," Primrose muttered, her voice hoarse. She played with her fingers, trying to distract herself from the fire that burned within.

"What was?" Mor asked, putting a comforting hand on Prim's arm.

"Orion he... He took me to dinner last night, he was kind and... well, earlier I heard him saying that he just wanted to sleep with me," she explained, watching the confusion and shock that became painted on Mor's face.

She shook her head rather aggressively. "No, I'm sure he was just saying that-"

Morrigan was Orion's aunt, of course she would think that. Primrose just wiped at her eyes, not wanting to be upset over him any longer.

"I hate him. I hate him so much," she sneered, just in time as Tessa set the beers down in front of them. Prim took hers immediately, popping off the cap and taking a swig. Mor was looking at her disapprovingly but she did not care anymore. The liquid was utterly bitter against her tongue, a taste she hadn't expected at all. It was rather disgusting.

When Primrose put the bottle back down, Mor was smiling slightly. She took her beer, clinking it against Prim's before taking a long sip. Mor understood, and she would join her on this self-destructive drinking journey. Something told her that this was not the first time Morrigan had done this.

They moved to a table within the next few hours, drinking new bottles of beers and sharing a basket of fries between them. Prim wasn't drunk, neither was Mor, but perhaps a little tipsy. Everything Mor said seemed to make her laugh, and the blonde was positively glowing with happiness. She shot a smile at everyone who passed their table, most of them ignoring her and rolling their eyes which only made Primrose laugh harder. It was when Mor's smile dropped into a pout that Prim turned to see who she was staring at. Rhysand, High Lord of the Night Court, had just entered.

She turned, but it was too late, Rhysand had spotted them, making his way over to their table. He stood with his hands folded across his chest. "Morrigan, Primrose."

"Hey, cousin!" Mor grinned, standing up and taking her beer with her. She moved around to Prim, bending down to whisper into her ear, "Good luck!"

Primrose did not know what she had meant until Mor disappeared out the front door and Rhys took Mor's seat. He was smiling, stealing one of the fries before them.

"Did Orion send you?" she asked, setting her beer to the side.

Rhys shook his head. "Not exactly. I found you on my own accord because my son is worried. Will you come with me?"

"I'm not going back to the House of Wind, I don't want to see him," Prim snapped, realising too late that she probably shouldn't be raising her voice at the High Lord.

"Who said anything about the House of Wind?" Rhys chuckled, standing up and offering her his hand. "Trust me, Primrose."

Primrose did not trust him, not one bit. For some reason, pure insanity perhaps, she took Rhysand's hand and, upon contact, they winnowed. When her feet landed back on solid ground, Prim looked around quickly to see where he had taken her. She had been here before. He had taken her back to the River Estate where most of the Archeron's lived. Before she could ask why she was here, two arms found their way around Prim's waist and she looked down to find Nova looking up at her with a wide smile. At least one Archeron sibling was happy to see her.


	12. Chapter 12

Primrose soon found herself sat within the River Estate, Nova at her side. They had made hot chocolates and started piecing together a puzzle. A fire blazed before them in the fireplace as the rain got heavier outside. Nova had insisted that Prim sat with her when she had arrived, and for the last hour, she had been within the company of her sister-in-law. She found she much prefered it to her husband's company. Rhysand had not told Orion where she was but she knew it was only a matter of time before he came here.

"There!" Nova cheered, looking down at the puzzle before them. "Now that the outside is done it will be so much easier to do the rest!"

Prim smiled, watching the child before her plunge her fingers into the pieces of puzzle. "You know, I've never done a puzzle. When I was younger, I was always reading in my spare time."

Nova gasped, turning to Prim with wide eyes. "You've never done a puzzle? Puzzles are my favourite, I have a collection, I'll show you later."

Prim nodded, turning a puzzle piece over between her fingers. "Okay, I'd like that."

The young fae sipped at her hot chocolate, cream getting on her lip and causing her to burst into giggles upon seeing her foamy moustache in the mirror. Primrose found herself laughing, the tightness in her chest loosening. Laying back down on her stomach, Nova continued with the puzzle that simply depicted the night sky. Prim sat crosslegged upon the carpet, the warmth of the fire on her back, leaning forward to place a piece down that made up the image of a black cat lurking on a brick wall against the moonlight. She was in the view of the door as someone entered, Nova turning and running into their arms.

Orion pulled his little sister up, her arms going around his neck and her legs around his waist. She was far too old to need picking up anymore, but Orion did it anyway. Prim stood slowly, watching the siblings as they whispered together and Nova pinched Orion's cheeks.

"No," Nova moaned suddenly, pulling away from Orion and rushing to stand in front of Prim. "You can't take her, she's doing a puzzle with me!"

Nova took Primrose's hand and she couldn't help but step closer to the little girl. She wanted to stay with her, also. Prim shrugged at Orion. "You heard her. Puzzles are very important, right Nova?"

Nova struck her fist into the air. "Right!"

Orion was about to say something when Feyre entered, beautifully dressed in shades of deep purple. She moved past Orion and into the room but didn't enter it completely. Instead, she stood smiling at her daughter, holding a hand out to her. "Dinner time, baby girl."

Nova turned to Prim with a pout, "Can we finish the puzzle another time?"

Primrose leant down to Nova's height, kissing her forehead gently. "Of course, sweetheart. I'll see you later, okay?"

Nova nodded, turning to take her mother's hand and leaving the room without another word. Not-so-subtly, Feyre shut the door behind her upon leaving. Orion moved forward and she watched him as he smiled down at Nova's puzzle.

"She's clearly the better sibling then," Prim deadpanned bitterly, moving to sit in one of the armchairs.

"I guess I deserve that. But yes, Nova is better than I will ever be," Orion stated, moving to stand in front of Prim rather awkwardly.

"If you were expecting me to forgive you, that's not happening," she snapped, watching as Orion recoiled slightly.

"Primrose, I'm so sorry," he sighed, rubbing his face frustratedly. "You know how my Uncle is, I had to say that otherwise he wouldn't have left me alone. I... Prim, I would never... I care about you-"

Prim scoffed, "If you cared about me you wouldn't have wanted to fuck me so carelessly! That's what you said right? That you wanted to fuck me?"

Orion's face dropped completely. "Primrose, please, I would never treat you like that."

"That's what you said right?" she repeated, standing up to meet his gaze.

"Prim, please-" he begged, his eyes pleading.

"That's what you said right?" She was in his face now, inches apart from one another.

"Yes, okay! Is that what you want to hear? I said that! But I didn't mean it, I was being a prick and showing off and-"

Prim had heard enough. She was becoming tired of this life, tired of having to go back and forth with Orion — with everything, with everyone. She slowly sat back down. "Please leave me alone."

Orion moved forward, getting onto his knees before her. "Do you want me to beg?" he asked. "I'll fucking beg Primrose. I'm so fucking sorry."

Prim shook her head, hating how a tear scattered across her cheek as she did so. "I want you to leave, that's all I want. I have nothing left to say, Orion."

Orion stood, shoving his hands into his pockets. He had a stubborn set to his jaw, his lips in a tight line. "I won't leave."

Primrose stared up at him, his lips were completely chapped, his lower lip torn up from where he had chewed it no doubt. Did he really care that much to beat himself up over what he said?

Prim's voice was quiet but meaningful as she spoke, "Then I will. I don't want to be near you right now. I don't want to see you, or hear you or even smell you. Understood?"

Standing quickly, she brushed past Orion and moved toward the door. Something was pulling her to him. Something telling her not to leave so soon, to at least hear him out. Primrose stopped with her hand on the handle, breathing gently and deciding what she wanted to do.

Orion's voice broke against the crackle of the fire, "I want to start again. Can we start again, Prim?"

She didn't turn, couldn't bring herself to face him. Something stronger than her was telling her to forgive him. She wanted to forgive him.

"I'll think about it," Primrose replied, hearing Orion sigh with relief. She turned the handle, leaving the room and Orion behind.

She stood there, alone in the hallway, thinking about the options she had left. With a bitter taste in her mouth, Prim decided that there was one place she could go. One place she could truly lose herself. Winnowing away, she found herself at Rita's. Despite not being in the proper attire, Prim headed for the staircase, making her way to the club the floor above.


	13. Chapter 13

The atmosphere in the club was like nothing she had ever experienced before. People danced against one another, intoxicated and overly-joyous. It reminded her of Calanmai, the festival where her father would allow her to get drunk and dance with strangers. She would share kisses with them, dancing until her feet became sore. This was wholly similar. Primrose had a beer bottle in her hand, her hair flowing wildly around her as she danced. Someone was dancing behind her, their hands upon her hips. She found in her drunken state that she did not mind. Her lips almost felt numb from how many people she had kissed, her neck no doubt covered in both lipstick and light nip marks.

Taking a sip of her beer, Primrose turned, the guy before her had long brown hair. She couldn't help but grip it between her fingers as he moved to kiss her. His lips were not soft. In fact, they were rather rough and ravenous as they moved against her own. His hands found her ass and Prim gasped as he pushed himself against her, both of them crashing into the wall. He was kissing her neck, her breasts, pushing her dress up with his fingers. She rested her head back against the wall, her hands secured around the brunet's shoulders. His thumb brushed against her panties and she felt something in her jolt alive. She wanted this, but not with some stranger. She wanted this with-

Primrose shrieked as the brunet man was tossed away from her. Someone had grabbed him, hauling him off her so hard that he crashed onto the floor and did not get back up. Prim didn't even pull her dress back down as she turned to the person who had done it. They stared at her in utter shock and disbelief. Taking in her panties that were currently on show, the way her breasts had been pulled up slightly out of her bra. Her dishevelled hair and marked neck.

"We're going home, now," snapped Orion, grabbing Prim's arm before she had time to protest. Not that she would have.

She staggered into Orion's arms and they winnowed. In the empty blackness, Prim could still feel the anger that erupted in Orion like wildfire. Orion had winnowed them back to the house of wind, directly back to her bedroom. She moaned out as she landed on her bed, Orion atop of her. He was holding her hands down, straddling her to keep her in place. "Get the fuck off me!" she cried out, thrashing with her legs.

"You stink of alcohol," he hissed, only holding her tighter. He was shaking slightly, no doubt from anger. Primrose did not feel threatened, did not feel unsafe. Somehow, she still felt safe with him even in this state.

"So what? Am I not allowed to drink now?" she asked, leaning up to meet his face only inches from her's. She could feel the warmth from his breath. His hair was hanging down, brushing into his eyes, his brows were so heavily furrowed as he stared down at her.

"You're not allowed to cheat on me, Prim. Were you just going to let that guy finger you in the middle of the club?" he asked, clearly not wanting to know the answer. Disgust dripped from his words, she almost felt bad for how she had behaved.

Primrose chuckled hysterically, "You say that as if our relationship means something! I'm not in love with you, Orion. I'm sorry if that hurts your fucking ego but I don't love you."

"I know that!" he cried, his fists gripping the pillow. "I just- What will people think? We're supposed to be husband and wife!"

"Like you care what people think!" she yelled. "Tell me why you care so much!"

Orion shook his head, climbing off of her and stepping down from the bed. "Just promise me you won't do that again."

"Why?" she rolled her eyes, climbing off the bed to meet him. "So I can be your own personal whore?"

"I knew you would never understand!" he snapped, moving to grab her shoulders. "I just want to fucking shake you to make you understand!"

"All that talk at the River Estate today? That was utter bullshit wasn't it?" she asked, stepping away from him.

"No!" he said, running his hands frustratedly through his hair. "Please Primrose, you're making this so difficult!"

"Me?" she snapped, laughing slightly. "You're the one not making any sense!"

Orion sighed, "Just talk to me in the morning when you're sober okay, I can't deal with this."

He moved toward the door but Prim moved quicker. She slammed the door shut, pushing Orion up against it. He gasped as she pushed her knee up against his stomach, her hand beside his head to keep him in place.

"You don't get to do that!" she cried. "You don't get to say shit like that and disappear!"

Orion was still against her, his breathing steady. He reached forward to brush a piece of hair back behind her ear. "Sometimes I wish you hated me as much as I want to hate you."

"What does that even mean?" Prim asked, pulling back from Orion.

He gave her a small smile, opening up the door. "You'll figure it out eventually."

Primrose could do nothing but stand there as he left, letting the door swing shut behind him. She kept staring at the door, her breath tight in her chest and the alcohol she consumed wasn't helping. Moving through her room, she crossed into the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. Her mascara was smeared under her eyes, her lipstick smudged onto her chin. Moving her hair aside, Prim scrubbed at the lipstick on her neck, revealing bruises beneath. They would be gone by the morning, but that didn't matter to her. They were there now, as a mark to prove how she had messed up. Orion was right: they may be married out of arrangements and bargains, but they were still married. Prim raised her fist before she could stop herself, smashing it into the middle of the mirror and watching it shatter. She didn't cry out as her skin split on the shards, blood rushing down her hand. Instead, she began to pick up the shards from out of the sink, not caring as they pierced her palm. Tears streaked down her cheeks as she dumped the bloody glass shards into the bin, letting the night fade into darkness around her.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning found Primrose laying in the bath, trying to drown her sorrows in a way that didn't involve alcohol. She had scrubbed all the blood and sweat from her skin, her neck and hand now completely healed from the night before. Loysa had come in while she was still bathing, not caring about Prim's nakedness as she explained what would be happening at noon. To her surprise, Prim had been invited - alongside Orion, of course - to a Night Court meeting. To discuss what exactly, she had no idea, but she was still rather excited. Meetings with her father had always been about arranging celebrations or parties, no political stuff at all. The young Lady of Spring got the sense that it would not be the same here.

Dressing in a suit of pastel pink, Primrose tied her hair up into a bun to seem more professional. She didn't know if people really dressed up for these things, but she decided to anyway. Once it became noon, Prim went downstairs to find Orion waiting for her. He was dressed in trousers and a shirt, his hair styled neatly upon his head. Professional. He held the door open for her and they walked together to the River Estate. Utter silence engulfed them for the entire walk but it was not tense, not awkward either. It was just normal, natural perhaps. After last night she had thought he would yell at her, but nothing.

Rhysand held the door open for them both and they slipped inside, escaping the cold. As they passed through the house, Prim spotted Nova and Elain within the sitting room. Despite being here for a meeting, she felt a little more comfortable knowing that Nova was just around the corner. Orion and Primrose followed Rhys into the meeting room, a large wide-set room that had a fireplace and a wooden table, surrounded by many chairs. The room was lit in the fire's warmth and Prim scanned the faces around her as she took a seat beside Orion. Mor was sat beside Feyre who was at the head of the table. A woman whose name she learned was Amren was beside Cassian and Azriel, sitting opposite Mor, Feyre and now Rhys. Orion took up the seat beside his aunt Nesta, and Primrose sat down with no one on her left.

Rhys clasped his hands together and set them upon the table."I'm sorry for calling you all here at such short notice, but I'm afraid this meeting was much needed."

Feyre moved her hand to rest atop her husband's, giving him a gentle smile as he turned to her. Whatever was going on was definitely something bad if they were reacting like this. The last thing that had gone wrong in Prythian was when the mortal queens tried to take over after Hybern - or at least, that's what her father had told her. Prim couldn't help but ignore the looks that spread across the table; Cassian looking to his wife, Mor looking to Azriel, Amren dropping her view to the table.

"What is it, Dad?" Orion asked, the first to speak among the group. Prim could see it, see the part of him that was heir to the throne, even if Orion could not see it himself.

"It's rumoured," Rhysand started, clearing his throat. "That the Autumn Court is planning on going to war with the Day Court."

It was only a surprise to a few of them. Cassian, Azriel and Amren already seemed to know, having likely discussed the topic with the High Lord and High Lady. Mor's shoulders tensed and Prim went cold as Orion frowned, his mouth opening slightly.

Mor sighed, looking to Rhys. "Well, it was only a matter of time after Beron found out about Helion..."

It had been revealed months ago that Lucien, the son of the Lady of the Autumn Court, was actually not the son of Beron, the High Lord of Autumn, but Helion, High Lord of Day. Beron had remained silent over the last few months, plotting and planning, no doubt. Her father had been close to Lucien once, had tried to revive his friendship with him many times since Prim's birth, but to no avail. She could not understand this, could not understand why Beron would go to war over a son he did not care for and a wife he hardly loved. It was even rumoured that he had known all along, and now that it had gone public he was finally acting. She supposed it was all to do with Beron's pride, though there was nothing prideful about not being able to pleasure your own wife.

"There's more," added Feyre, and Primrose watched Orion hunch forward in his chair. "It is likely that if there were to be a war, the other seasonal courts will fight alongside Autumn. As well as the solar courts alongside Day."

Light chatter filled the room, Prim not being able to distinguish much over the white noise within her brain. She had hoped for a political, meaningful meeting but she did not want this. Not war, not destruction or harm brought to any court. She knew the consequences of war and she did not want to pay them.

"But what about the Spring Court?" she asked, every pair of eyes in the room turning to her. "We're allied now with the Night Court. Wouldn't that mean my father would join the side of the solar courts?"

Primrose did not miss the way Orion winced when she said 'we're'.

"In logic? Yes," said Rhys with a sigh, looking from her to his inner circle. "In reality, the Spring Court is too far from the solar courts and it wouldn't be clever for Tamlin to attempt to cross the war zone. He would have to stay out of it completely."

Prim shook her head, feeling a tightness between her brows. "My father wouldn't do that."

Cassian chuckled, "Oh, we know."

To Prim's surprise, she chuckled at that and Cassian gave her a small smile. Rhys rolled his eyes at his brother and continued. "The Spring Court will either join the seasonal courts and go against our bargain which I doubt you father would do, or he does nothing and the Spring Court would be in the line of firing from Autumn and Summer. I can send a few warriors to boarder his court lines but we won't have many going spare if a war does break out."

Azriel nodded slowly in agreement. Being the spymaster, it was likely he knew the most and had passed it onto Rhys and Feyre. Prim couldn't imagine how he was feeling, having a pregnant wife during a potential war was not ideal.

"I understand," Prim sighed, looking to Orion who seemed completely dissociated from the conversation. "How likely is it that this war is going to happen?"

Rhys's eyes dropped to the table and he gripped Feyre's hand tightly within his own. "Very, I'm afraid."

Primrose was not sure whether it was just the shadows spreading from Azriel in the corner of her eyes, or if the sun had simply gone behind a cloud, but it was as if the entire city went dark at those three words.


	15. Chapter 15

After the meeting, Orion stayed behind to discuss things with his parents while Prim spent time with Nova. Even finishing the puzzle, drinking hot chocolate and eating cookies did not brighten her cloudy mood. A part of her wanted to go to Orion, to seek comfort in him, or offer comfort of her own. It was a foreign part of her that longed for him, she did not wholly understand it. She blamed it on the headache that pounded in her temples, blamed it on the fact she had hardly gotten any sleep the night before. She was delusional, surely.

Primrose was now sat upon the roof of the townhouse, the wind whipping around her. She had pulled on a nightgown over her naked body when she had finally given up on sleep, opening the hatch to the rooftop beyond. The horizon was cloudy but she could still see the moon breaking through, could still see stars scattered here and there. She would do this back home. Not this, exactly, but something similar. Rosehall did not have an accessible roof, and so Prim would take to the grounds. The feel of the dewy grass beneath her bare feet was as soothing as the wind was upon the House of Wind. She supposed the name was rather fitting. She would go to the gardens and smell the flowers, here she was counting the stars. The titles beneath her were uncomfortable, but they kept her from completely relaxing and slipping down. She hung her head, her hair caressing her back, and looked up to the sky above. The wind was singing to her, leaving goosebumps along her skin. She could see most of Velaris from here, the bright buildings, the Sidra, the River Estate. If she stood, she was sure she could see even further. Could see more of the mountains and the Illyrian war camps that hid behind them. The Night Court was a mystery to most people, but to her, it was a puzzle. And slowly, ever so slowly, she was fitting the pieces together.

Orion did not startle her as he made his ascent onto the roof. She could smell him, the scent of coffee mixed with cologne. She could hear him, his gentle breathing, his creaking steps on the stairs. Primrose turned in time to watch his head pop up from the hatch, scanning the roof until his eyes fell onto her. "I thought I heard you come up here," he whispered, pulling himself up onto the titles.

Orion went to bed in a pair of plaid trousers, his top half completely bare as he moved to sit beside her. His golden chest was toned and muscular, just as she had expected. What she had not expected was the tattoo that she had seen peeks of when he wore low neck shirts. His tattoo was much like her's in design, a black spirally pattern. It decorated his spine, coming up and curling around his shoulders and upper arms. It was breathtaking.

"I like your tattoo," she smirked, her eyes lingering for too long on his chest.

Orion blushed, but smiled, "Thank you."

They both turned to look out over the city, Prim looking to the corner of her eye as Orion shifted and put his hand down beside her thigh. She was aware that she was wearing nothing beneath her nightgown, the breeze tickling her inner thighs, her stomach. She almost wanted to lean into Orion, to feel the warmth of his bare skin seep into her. She was very clearly losing her mind. Or perhaps she was just... wanting the attention of someone.

"What are you doing up here?" Orion asked, yawning gently. His hair was extremely messy and looked rather cute all curly and tangled.

Prim sighed, "I couldn't sleep, that meeting today was a lot."

Orion nodded, pulling his knees up and resting his arms upon them, "Yeah, I wasn't expecting it. Is it cowardly to say that I'm scared?"

Prim turned to him, reaching forward to brush his hair from his eyes, "No, I think it's rather brave actually."

"I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me," Orion laughed, a cheeky grin spreading across his face.

Prim pushed his shoulder playfully, rolling her eyes, "I'm not that mean."

"No," he chuckled, his laugh slowly dying. "You're not."

He was too good for her. This whole time, she had thought it was the other way around. But Orion, he was like a fallen angel. Too precious for this world, too venomous for any other.

"I want to start over," she confirmed, "I want to start again, with you."

Orion's smile reached his eyes, sparkling blue shinning at her against the darkness of the night, "Really? You're sure?"

Prim slowly nodded, "I'm sure, and I'd like to start by apologizing for my behaviour last night, it wasn't fair and I-"

"Apology accepted," Orion smiled, resting his chin on his arms. He was watching the city - watching his home. Prim could see the stars reflected in his eyes. She turned to look over the city, sitting contentedly beside her husband and watching as he did. It was a weird feeling, something that pulled on her, telling her that she could feel at home here.

The wind whipped around them and Prim shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. She was still not used to the cold. The breeze was blowing Orion's hair, brushing it back from his face. He seemed happy up here, the corners of his lips gently curved upwards.

Prim yawned, rubbing her arm with her hand to attempt to warm up a little, "I'm going to head back in, it's getting a bit too cold for me."

Orion lifted his head, turning to her, "Okay, did you need some company?"

He was utterly serious, a small smile on his lips. Prim felt her eyes go wide as she looked at him. She blinked, "What?"

Orion, seemingly realising what he had said and how it sounded, covered his mouth with his hand. "Oh, no, I didn't mean it like that!" he babbled, "I just meant- you know, if you didn't want to be alone, I could sleep on the floor or something."

Prim chuckled, shaking her head, "Thank you, but no, I think I'll be okay."

Orion nodded his head, his cheeks bright pink as he turned away from her. She crawled across the roof, Orion offering his hand for support. She took it, feeling his fingers wrap around her palm as she stepped down through the hatch, her bare feet against the steps. Orion let go, offering her a smile as he did so, "Sleep well, Prim."

She found herself smiling back, leaning against the hatch, "I will, goodnight."

Climbing down the steps, Prim couldn't shake the smile upon her lips. She had made up with Orion, and despite the possibilities of war, she found herself able to breathe contentedly.


	16. Chapter 16

Primrose had not brought many books with her from Rosehall, and within the week that she had been in the Night Court, she had already read them all. She had also grown tired of searching the library for anything other than historical non-fiction that seemed to clog the shelves. It had taken her almost fifteen minutes to find a bookstore within the streets of Velaris, eventually finding a small secondhand one tucked away between two bigger stores. 

As soon as she pushed open the shop door, a gentle ringing sound filled the room. As she shut it behind her, the old lady at the desk had turned to wave at her, Prim waving awkwardly back before disappearing between the shelves. It smelt of old books and parchment, feeling her nostrils, it was one of her favourite scents. It reminded her of the library back in Rosehall. She would often find herself putting her nose between the pages of books and breathing deeply, simply to inhale the scent. It was rather weird if she thought about it. 

The bookstore had three isles of books, all filled and stacked fully with books. She could hear the shuffle of feet, though it was likely there were only a handful of people in the store. After roaming each shelf before it, she ventured to the final isle. Beneath her arms were three novels she had planned to buy. She was currently reading the synopsis of another, a romance that seemed rather out of her comfort zone. Usually, she would read sweet fluffy romances, ones that usually took place between Prince and Princesses and such. This one most definitely did not. Prim flipped the book over to look at the cover once more as someone slid up beside her, peering over her shoulder. "That's a good one, I've read it a few times."

Prim found herself blushing as she pushed the book to her chest, turning to see who had spoken. It was Nesta, her arms full with books and her hair down around her shoulders. She looked very beautiful with her hair down. "Nesta," Prim gasped, "I didn't expect to see you here."

"No need to blush," Nesta smirked, "the number of times I've been teased for reading erotic novels has made me immune to the embarrassment. Not that we should be embarrassed."

Primrose wished Nesta would stop talking, or at least stop talking so loud. "Right," muttered Prim, putting the book under her arm with the others, "I don't usually read books like this though."

Nesta just chuckled knowingly, "Of course not. Well, it's nice to know someone else who values reading. Everyone else seems to be rather illiterate."

Prim just smiled, feel rather intimidated by the fae before her, "Yes, but I suppose they are rather busy with... everything that goes on between the courts."

Nodding slowly, Nesta moved in closer to Prim, whispering gently, "Right, especially with the Autumn Court rumours. Tomorrow there's a meeting between the solar courts."

Prim raised her eyebrows, "There is? I didn't know that."

"Azriel was on his way to tell Orion this morning," she confirmed, "I suppose you must have missed him."

"Yes, probably. Will you be attending?" Prim asked, beginning to move toward the counter with her books.

Nesta nodded, following Prim with her own books and reaching into her bag for some money, "Yes, someone has to keep my husband in check."

Prim couldn't help but laugh, Nesta smirking at her as they set their books down on the counter. Prim tried to protest as Nesta passed the lady money for both of them, the brunette simply ignoring her and bagging the items into two separate bags. Prim held the door open for Nesta as they left the shop, standing awkwardly outside the shop together. The River Estate and the House of Wind were in two different directions, and as Prim began to move, Nesta called out to her.

"It's not a secret that my husband is... biased. Tamlin did a lot of nasty things to the people he loved and he has taken that out on you. I spoke with him the other day and it's clear he's going to give you a chance. Though he is still rather stubborn so I'm apologizing on his behalf."

Primrose chuckled, "It's fine, honestly. I understand. I would have been more surprised if no one had reacted at my presence. It was expected."

"Illyrian males!" Nesta sighed, "They're all the same, Primrose. All so dramatic and stubborn. Even my son, he definitely gets his attitude from his father."

Prim noticed how Nesta smiled as she mentioned her son, and was bitterly jealous of that. Whether Nesta noticed the change in Prim, she did not show it, just patted the redhead on the shoulder and waltzed off with her bag of books. Prim wondered what her life had truly been like. If she had enjoyed her life before coming to the Night Court. If she had expected herself to marry and have children with an Illyrian warrior. If she was in control of every itty bitty detail. Prim knew that she wasn't, but that she was still able to move on and be happy despite it. Prim hoped that one day she could do the same.


	17. Chapter 17

Velaris was practically empty as Primrose made her way back to the House of Wind. It was like everyone had heard of the war rumours and decided to stay inside. If that were true, she couldn't blame them. The air felt heavier than usual, as if there was a weight to it that wasn't there before. Prim weaved her way through the streets, carrying her bag of books and looking over her shoulder as if something bad was going to happen. By the time she reached the House of Wind, she was hurrying up the stairs to get inside. Upon entering, she could hear low chatter coming from the sitting room. Azriel was still here. Removing her shoes and coat, and placing her bag of books down on the table, Prim wandered into the room. Azriel was sat on the sofa, his wings spread out behind him as he leant forward over a plate, a slice of lemon drizzle cake in his hand. Orion was sat in the armchair, his leg crossed over his knee and his own plate of cake balancing upon it.

Prim cleared her throat, announcing her presence as she crossed her arms over her chest, "You know Elain made that cake for me, right?"

Azriel's eyes went wide, a small smile on his lips as he set his plate down, "Sorry, I didn't realise."

Primrose chuckled, shaking her head and moving toward the table to cut herself a slice, "It's fine, I wouldn't be able to eat it all by myself anyway."

Without a plate, Prim moved to the other armchair and sat herself down, pulling her knees up beneath her and using her palm to collect crumbs as she bit into the delicious sponge. "Nesta said you would be here," Prim told Azriel, speaking between the food in her mouth.

"You saw Nesta?" asked Orion curiously, setting his empty plate back down on the table.

Prim nodded, "Yeah, at the bookstore, she told me that Azriel would be here telling you about the meeting tomorrow."

Azriel nodded, "I told him that already, we were also discussing the Illyrian war camps, now that we might have a war on our hands it's very important to know who is under control of what."

Orion nodded in agreement, leaning back in his chair, "My cousins - Lyra and Apollo - are currently holding up the fort there. I've agreed to join them if things get too much."

This was Prim's first time hearing about Lyra and Apollo, she was almost certain she had not met them before. "Are those Cassian and Nesta's children?" She asked, to which Orion simply nodded.

Azriel spoke next, his voice as gentle as always, "It's not likely that they'll need Orion's assistance, but it's always nice to have a backup plan, just in case."

Azriel was not like Cassian, Prim thought. They were both Illyrian warriors, but there was something deeper separating them. Azriel was soft and gentle, kind and compassionate. Cassian was far sharper, loud and easily bothered, stubborn and assertive. Something told Prim that most Illyrians were like Cassian, and that Azriel was a diamond in the rough.

"Of course," Prim agreed, though she did not like the idea of Orion leaving, "I understand."

Having finished his cake, Azriel stood up from the sofa, stretching out both his arms and his wings. "I should probably get going," he sighed, "I don't like being away from Elain for too long."

Prim smiled at that, at the love that Azriel so clearly had for his wife and unborn child. "How is Elain?" 

Azriel's lips immediately spread into a grin, "She's good, the pregnancy is being kind to her."

"That's good to hear, tell her I said hello," Prim insisted, standing up as Orion did to show Azriel out. Azriel said his goodbyes to Prim and she stayed behind in the sitting room as Orion led him out into the foyer. She could hear the gentle chatter from them as she moved through the room to collect the plates. The door swung shut and she turned in time to see Orion walk back into the room, he scooped up the plate with the cake on and they moved toward the kitchen together.

"Do you really think you'll have to go to the Illyrian camps?" she asked as she brushed the crumbs from the cake into the bin and set the plates down into the sink.

Despite having her back to him, Prim could practically see the smirk on Orion's lips as he spoke, "Why? You're not worried about me, are you?"

She chuckled, turning toward Orion. He was leaning against the counter, smiling at her gently. She found herself stepping closer to him, looking up into those bright blue eyes of his. She was bitting down on her bottom lip as she whispered, "I'm worried about everyone now."

Orion nodded slowly, "It's going to be okay, Primrose. If there's anything I promise, it is that."

Prim knew he could not promise such a thing, but it made her feel better. Orion was always making her feel better recently. She gave him her best attempt at a smile as she brushed past, collecting her books from the foyer and disappearing upstairs.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning, Orion, Primrose and the other members of the Inner Circle were due to be at the Day Court at noon. Prim had dressed in gold, a simple tight gown that had white flowers along the rim and puffed sleeves. An addition of white clips in her hair and white slippers completed the outfit before she happily sauntered downstairs to find Orion. She was beyond excited to see another court, but also excited to finally have warm weather again. Orion was waiting in the foyer, dressed in black trousers and a yellow patterned short sleeve shirt. He held his hand out to her silently and she took it, allowing him to winnow them to the River Estate where they were meeting the others.

Everyone was waiting for them, and only Mor had joined in on their Day Court dress code. Other than that, everyone looked as they usually did, though a little more professional. Rhys was in a suit, and Feyre and Nesta were in dresses. Cassian and Azriel were in their usual fighting leathers and Amren wore a two-piece trouser and top set. Elain was staying back with Nova, the pair in the garden together.

"Everyone ready?" Rhys asked, taking Feyre's hand and addressing the rest of his family. She still wasn't sure whether she considered herself part of it or not. Everyone nodded, a few people joining hands as they did so. Prim's hand was still in Orion's. Within a few seconds, everyone winnowed and Primrose gasped as they emerged in a white foyer.

The building in which they stood was completely white, decorated with golden furniture and paintings. It was almost blinding, but in a good way. She could feel the warmth on her bare arms and see how the entire foyer was bathed in gold sunlight. It was stunning. Orion dropped her hand gently and she turned to see a dark-skinned man entire from the hallway. Rhys stepped forward to talk to him and Prim knew straight away, without even having to guess, that it was Helion. He was very beautiful.

Soon after Rhys greeted Helion, the High Lord of Day lead the Night Court's representatives into his meeting room. Not many seats were filled, which was rather good, seeing as there were so many people from the Night Court present. The High Lord of the Dawn Court was sat with his lover at his side, smiling brightly at him. Prim felt her heart flutter at the look he gave him, there was something so intimate in his stare. A woman was sitting opposite them, her hair red and her eyes russet. She tried not to gasp as she realised who it was; Lucien's mother, the Lady of the Autumn court - or, at least she used to be.

Primrose followed Orion's lead at they sat down, all but Azriel and Cassian who stood proudly behind Rhysand and Feyre. Helion took his seat at the head of the table, his lady to the right of him. The High Lord let out a long sigh, "I'd like to start by apologizing for this. Beron knew all along about the affair between me and his wife. It was my idea alone to go public with this information, only because I wanted a relationship with my son. I did not realise that his retaliation to everyone finding out would be to start a war and for that, I am deeply sorry."

Rhys nodded understandingly, "Do not apologize, Helion. I, too, would do anything for my children. We understand why you have done this and me and my people will fight alongside you if need be."

Helion smiled, not having the chance to say anything else as Thesan spoke up. His voice was soft, like velvet, but utterly meaningful and thick nonetheless, "I agree with Rhys. Though I must add that this war is seeming more and more likely. A few of my soldiers have reported seeing what they believe to be Autumn Court soldiers crossing into the Winter Court."

"And Kallias?" Mor asked, "What has he said of this?"

It was Thesan's lover who spoke next, the Dawn Court's Captain of the Guard, "Neither he nor Viviane have said anything."

Mor shook her head in disbelief and sunk back in her seat. Before she could stop herself, Prim lent forward, turning her head toward Helion and Thesan. "And what of the other seasonal courts, where do they stand on this?" she asked, the other High Lords looking to her and then at Rhys.

Rhys nodded, she was speaking for him, for his court.

Helion cleared his throat and looked to Prim, "We do not know. Summer and Spring would likely ally with Autumn because its the easier option. Knowing Kallias and Viviane, it would be difficult for them to join us so it is probably more clever for them personally if they allow themselves to be corrupted."

"Viviane wouldn't just choose the easier option," Mor snapped, "She would fight with us, I'm sure of it."

"So would my father," Prim added, grinning at Mor who was looking rather thankful for her attendance. 

Helion shook his head, "I don't think-"

"Listen to what she has to say," hissed Orion, everyone immediately turning to him with wide eyes. Even Rhys seemed surprised that his son had spoken out against a High Lord.

Orion moved slowly toward Prim, whispering into her ear, "Sorry, I didn't mean to undermind you."

She gave him a small smile, whispering back, "It's okay, thank you."

Primrose slowly turned to look at Helion, and he did not seem angry. In fact, he seemed rather impressed. He gave her a quick nod and a smile. With a deep exhale, Prim continued what she had wanted to say earlier, "If I tell my father that I'm staying here, fighting alongside the solar courts, he would join. I know he would."

To her surprise, it was Feyre who spoke next, "And you plan on staying?"

She thought what that meant, what she was truly saying and confirming to. There would be no going back after this. She thought of her father, of everything he had been through and how his name had been endlessly dragged through the mud. She had given up so much already and she wasn't going to stop now. Her father would truly ally with the Night Court and respect would be given to him. That's what she told herself, but there was a part of her that was doing this simply because she wanted to. 

Prim turned, not toward Feyre but toward Orion, "Yes."

From that moment on, she was a part of the Night Court. She was a part of their family and was taking up her role as Orion's wife. She would help them stop this war, she would do things she wouldn't have done before just to keep both the Night and Spring Court safe.


	19. Chapter 19

The meeting had gone well, far better than anyone had expected. Thesan had planned on confronting Kallias and Viviane, while Prim and Orion would pay a visit to the Spring Court to update Tamlin on the alliance. But that was all happening tomorrow, and now Primrose was sat with Orion and Feyre, celebrating the small victory with afternoon tea. They were sat around a circular table within the River Estate, taking small sandwiches, scones and miniature cakes off of the stand before them. Both Feyre and Orion were drinking coffees with their food whilst Prim sipped on a hot chocolate, drowning in the rich chocolatey flavour.

"I have to say," Feyre started, sipping at her coffee, "I was rather surprised when you said you were staying with us."

Prim stopped her scone only inches from her mouth, slowly setting it back down on the plate. "Really?" she asked, "How come?"

Orion turned curiously to hear his mother's response. "I know how much you love your father, Primrose. I didn't expect you to leave him behind so easily," Feyre explained simply before taking a slice of cake and placing it onto her plate.

Prim sighed, "See, that's where you're wrong. I'm not leaving him behind, in a way I'm pushing him forward. The Spring Court having a true valid alliance with the Night Court makes it stronger than it has ever been before."

Orion's face lit up with a smile as he listened to his wife talk. He gave her a quick wink as she looked at him from the corner of her eye. Feyre smiled knowingly, "You're quite clever, I'm glad there's a place for you here in our court. It's nice to have a mind like yours."

"Like mine?" She asked curiously, a large smile on her lips. She had waited for this since the beginning when she first came to the court, had waited this long to feel apart of them. To finally feel appreciated and valued.

Feyre nodded, "Compassionate but strategic. Selfish yet selfless in the same way. We're very lucky to have you, Prim."

Primrose felt her eyes prickle as she listened to Feyre's words, "Oh, Feyre I-"

Before she could finish, Rhys burst into the room, a look of pure horror upon his face. He looked around the room, passing his wife and son as his gaze settled on her. Orion stood from his chair, looking at his father, "What is it, what's wrong?"

"The Spring Court..." he breathed, looking from Orion to Prim, "Rosehall Manor has been attacked."

Without even thinking, without taking a second to gather her thoughts, Prim winnowed. The darkness felt infinite as she travelled home, awaiting the destruction that she would arrive to. Rosehall Manor was the place she grew up in, the place that held her best memories. It couldn't be destroyed, it couldn't be broken in any way - it just couldn't.

Primrose landed in the lawn before the manor, stumbling forward as her feet met the solid ground. She heard three people appear behind her and did not have to turn to know that she had been followed. The steps leading up to the manor were untouched, but the manor itself...

The windows had been completely smashed, both doors knocked from their hinges and the roof had fallen in onto the rest of the building. It was completely crushed. Prim heard herself cry out, a shaky palm moving to cover her mouth. She moved along the side of the destroyed manor, looking at all the flowers that had been crushed by falling bits of brick. "Daddy?" she called out, her voice hoarse as she yelled.

She turned on her heel, rushing back up toward the stairs of the manor. Orion, knowing what she was doing, called out to her, "Prim, don't! It's not safe."

She didn't listen to him as she ducked beneath the unlevel entryway and slid into the manor. The art pieces on the wall had been torn, multiple frames on the floor or hanging from the walls. The sitting room was completely crushed beneath the upper levels. She moved up the grand staircase when she saw a hand reaching out from under the rubble. The stairs were creaking beneath her weight as she ran up them. With all the power she had left, Prim pushed back the rocks and bricks. She fell back, surprisingly into a pair of arms, as she realised who it was. Malida - the person who, alongside her father, had helped raise her.

Prim was screaming and thrashing in Orion's arms as he hauled her from the landing, carrying her back down the stairs. "I need to find my dad!" she cried, "I need to know if he's alive!"

Orion ignored her demands and pulled her out of the manor, setting her down on the lawn once they were out and on secure ground. He kneeled before her and brushed back her hair from her brow, "We'll find him okay? I promise."

Prim hadn't even realised she started crying until Orion began wiping her tears, helping her stand and wrapping an arm around her waist. Weak from everything, she allowed herself to lean into Orion, her tears wetting his shirt. She could hear as Feyre and Rhysand called out her father's name, their voices echoing over the grounds. Primrose was shaking within Orion's arms, her vision completely blurred with tears.

She had almost given up hope when someone came around the side of the manor, limping as they crossed onto the lawn. All it took was the sight of golden hair and she was pulling away from Orion and running once more. She took in the scratch on his forehead, the blood running down his trouser leg and the way he looked so incredibly tired. Primrose slowed down as she reached him, not wanting to hurt him further as she wrapped her arms around her father. His arms were tight around her waist as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "I'm okay, sweetheart. I'm alright."

"Malida, she..." Prim cried, her face pressed into her father's chest, "I thought I lost you too."

"You'll never lose me," he insisted, rubbing her back gently, "I'm never going to leave you, Primrose."

Feyre, Rhys and Orion approached them. Rhys spoke first, straight to business as he always was, "What happened?"

Tamlin pulled away from his daughter, looking to the others. She stood at his side, leaning into him slightly and trying to forget the terror she had felt moments ago when she thought he was gone.

"It was Summer Court soldiers," Tamlin sighed, "No doubt on Beron's orders. It was all so sudden, we didn't have time to react."

Primrose looked to Rhys, her eyes full of tears, "This is all my fault, isn't it?"

"We don't know that," replied Rhys, offering her a gentle smile.

"Your fault?" Tamlin asked confusingly, looking down at his daughter, "Why would this be your fault?"

"She confirmed her alliance with the Night Court in a meeting this morning," Orion stated, knowing Prim herself wouldn't be able to produce the words without tears, "Primrose being allied with us officially means the Spring Court is as well. I don't know how the Autumn Court got word of this but there is simply no other explanation for this attack."

Tamlin nodded slowly, taking everything in, "Then we need to have a meeting again to discuss everything that has happened here. Can you contact Helion and Thesan?"

Rhys nodded, "Yes, we can hold it in my court."

Another meeting would clear things up between the Solar Court and Spring. Primrose couldn't help but feel guilty, she had caused this. She was the reason Malida was dead. Her father had stepped away from her and was now talking with Feyre and Rhysand. Prim's body became covered in chills and goosebumps as she stood alone. Orion moved toward her, smiling gently and taking her hand. They winnowed first, going back to the River Estate where another meeting would be held. Prim did not let go of Orion's hand once they arrived, could not let go for fear of falling apart.


	20. Chapter 20

The emergency meeting had been postponed till the next morning. Tamlin needed time to recover from the injuries he had sustained from the attack, and Primrose was simply too upset to think clearly. The young Lady of Osring had even gone back to the House of Wind to sleep, arriving back to the River Estate for breakfast. Despite the platters of delicious food laid out before her, she had hardly been able to eat anything while Tamlin and Rhys spoke of what they would mention in the meeting. Thesan and Helion were due shortly and sooner that Prim would have liked, it was time for another meeting.

She walked silently beside Orion as they went into the meeting room. She felt completely drained, and the small comfort of Orion with his hand on the small of her back was the only thing keeping her attached to the real world. The room was already full, Primrose and Orion being the last to enter and sliding in between Tamlin and Amren. Prim hadn't spoken to her father since yesterday, she hoped he wasn't mad at her but she was too afraid to ask. Orion nonchalantly rested his palm of her thigh as they sat.

"It's good to see you weren't injured in yesterdays attack, Tamlin," Helion said, looking to the Lord of Spring who looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but here.

"Yes, but I am not here to accept your condolences for my court, I am here to find out how this happened," he snapped, his voice shuddering through Prim like thunder.

"Anyone could have overheard us, Tamlin. And it is hardly news, Primrose has been allied with the Night Court since her and Orion's marriage, has she not?" Thesan offered, folding his arms and leaning them upon the table.

"Not exactly," sighed Feyre. "She could have gone back to the Spring Court and we wouldn't have stopped her. She pledged her loyalty to us during an upcoming war. It's different."

The room went quiet and Primrose could feel the tensity in the air. She had caused it. Her father probably hated her for this, for making such a poor decision.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, feeling everyone look to her, "I wasn't thinking about what would happen, I just... I wanted to do something good. I wanted to help."

"You did." It was Cassian, smiling at her, "This isn't your fault, Primrose."

"Tamlin," started Helion, "Do you have anything to say to your daughter?"

Orion's hand tightened on her thigh and she knew that whatever her father was about to say, he would be here for her, comforting her through it. Tamlin turned slowly, looking into his daughter's glossy eyes. Prim's throat was tighter than ever, tears threatening to spill any second.

"I thought you were smarter than this, Primrose," he said, no hint of emotion to his voice, "I'm not angry at you, I'm just disappointed. I'm really disappointed in you, Prim."

"You don't get to talk to her like that!" Mor snapped, taking in the tears that streamed down her cheeks.

Orion stood, pulling Prim up with him and wrapping his arm around her waist, "Come on, you don't have to listen to this."

She would have gone quietly, would have taken the comfort of Orion's arms and left. But she would not be silenced. She would not become the little wife who would be led away. Prim turned back toward her father, Orion stopping at her side supportingly.

"I did something good. You don't get to decide whether it was right or wrong. I am a part of this court now, and I did something good," she cried, not caring if she looked weak to the other High Lords. She would hold her head high and watch the tears fall from her chin if need be.

Tamlin chuckled, "They've poisoned you, Primrose."

"No," she sighed, "No, daddy, they haven't. I love it here. I love having people who would fight for me instead of shutting me down. You should be proud of me, not disappointed."

"Can we talk in private?" Tamlin asked, standing up from his seat.

"She doesn't have to listen to anything you have to say," snapped Orion, standing slightly in front of Primrose so her father couldn't reach her.

She touched Orion's arm, offering him a gentle smile, "It's okay, we'll just be outside."

Orion looked at her, moving to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear before he turned away, watching Tamlin's every step as he advanced. The two of them headed out into the hall, Tamlin closing the door behind them.

"I hate arguing with you, Primrose," he sighed, taking his daughter's hand and squeezing it gently.

"Then don't!" she cried, "I don't understand why you're so upset, can't you just fight with us?"

"Us..." he chuckled, "You truly are a part of the Night Court, aren't you?"

Prim nodded, her brows furrowed, "I am. As your daughter, you should respect that, this was your idea in the first place."

"I made a mistake in making the bargain," he muttered, "I just wanted to protect you."

"I know, Daddy," she sighed, "Bring the Spring Court soldiers and fight alongside the solar courts with me. You can keep me safe."

"Don't you get it?" he asked, "There are no soldiers. It was why I made the bargain in the first place. We lost everything after Amarantha and Hybern."

"Then what are you going to do?" she whispered, already knowing the answer.

"I'm going to go find Lucien, he can help stop this, I know he can," Tamlin explained, watching his daughter's face drop.

"You're leaving?" she asked, her voice wobbling slightly, "You said yesterday that you would never leave me."

Tamlin took his daughter's face in his hands, stroking her wet cheeks, "I'm sorry. If there was any other way-"

"There is! Stay here, stay with me. I need you, Daddy," she cried, tears streaming down her face once more.

"You know I can't," he breathed, and Primrose pulled away from him.

She wrapped her arms around herself, biting down on her lip and welcoming the pain that came. "You're a coward," she snapped, "You're running away from this!"

"Prim, please-" he begged, stepping toward her, only for her to step back.

"No!" she yelled, her voice echoing in the hallway, "Why are you doing this? What about me?"

Tamlin shook his head slowly, "You're not a child anymore, Prim."

"Leave then," she hissed, "Just go."

Tamlin watched his daughter, the way she stood with her chin held high and insisted he leave. She would not change her mind. Tamlin moved slowly, brushing past Primrose as he passed her to leave the hall. She heard the lack of footsteps as he winnowed away. Her bottom lip wobbled as she tried not to cry. She had already cried too many tears.

The meeting door creaked open and she turned her back on Orion as he came into the corridor, "Primrose?"

"Don't," she snapped, her voice coming out hoarse and weak.

"Prim," he repeated, "Are you okay?"

Prim slowly spun around, facing him and shaking her head. She simply burst into tears, "No."

Orion rushed forward at once, engulfing Primrose in a tight hug, his arms wrapping around her waist. She moved her arms up around his shoulders, burying her head into his neck. He held her, stroking her back with one hand and whispering that it was okay into her ear. She was so beyond lucky to have him as a friend - a husband, yes, but a friend too.


	21. Chapter 21

Helion and Thesan left shortly after Tamlin. Primrose hadn't gone back to the meeting, and Orion took her home. She remembered falling asleep beside the fire, leaning her head onto his shoulder. They had become closer over the last few days. He had somehow become the hand that she could hold and the shoulder she could cry on. She much prefered this to how they had been in the earlier days. 

The next morning, Prim woke up alone under the warmth of her duvet covers. Part of her wanted to lay in bed forever, but she knew that if she allowed herself to sleep in a little longer, then she wouldn't end up getting up at all. The sun was shining in through the windows as she pulled on a simple navy blue longsleeved dress with a pair of stockings beneath. Her wardrobe had become accustomed to Night Court colours quicker than she realised. She quite liked the way blues and purples looked on her. Braiding back her hair, she quickly brushed her teeth and slipped on a pair of slippers before wandering downstairs. Orion was within the sitting room, his back to her as she entered. Primrose realised immediately that he was dressed in boots, a coat, a scarf and she was pretty sure she could see glove-covered hands within his pocks.

"Orion?" she asked, watching as he turned to face her with a smile. "What are you doing?"

"We. What are we doing?" he corrected, moving toward her and passing her a bag. Inside the bag, Prim saw what appeared to be thick leather boots, a scarf, hat and pair of gloves.

"I'm confused, are we going somewhere?" she asked, noting how it was definitely not cold enough within Velaris for all these knitted clothes.

"Indeed, consider it a break. Though it's not really. We're going to the Illyrian Camps to visit my cousins," he smiled, as if it was the greatest idea he had ever come up with.

She smiled, liking the idea of some time away. Moving to the sofa, Prim sat and removed her slippers, pulling on her new boots instead. She arranged the warm scarf around her neck and pulled the hat up over her hair before slipping the gloves on. "I'm ready," she grinned, standing up and putting her hands upon her hips.

Orion chuckled and Prim followed him out into the foyer where he passed her a coat. Slipping it on over her dress, she wondered how cold it would be at the camps. She hoped there'd be snow. When Prim looked to Orion, he had his hand outstretched to her. The act of winnowing together had become so normal, so natural. She welcomed the warmth of him as their palms slid together.

When they landed, Prim was grateful for the small warmth of Orion's body beside her. The camp was covered in snow, thick and fluffy and extremely white. The surrounding area was filled with winged warriors, some training upon stone-carved platforms, others leaving the cabins along the edges of the camp and some simply throwing snowballs at one another. Each person she saw was dressed in heavy leather armour, no doubt to keep them both protected and warm. If she squinted, Primrose could see more cabins and even shops at the other end of the camp. It wasn't snowing, but the sharp mountain breeze blew against her exposed cheeks, sending a shiver down her spine.

Orion squeezed her hand before letting go and gesturing to the camp before him. "Welcome to Windhaven."

Prim found herself grinning as Orion hooked his arm with hers, pulling her into the midst of the camp. Their feet left tracks in the thick snow as they moved through the camp. She wasn't sure if Orion knew where he was going, but he seemed rather confident as he led her forward. A few Illyrian males smiled at Prim as she walked, her blushing deeply and blaming it on the coldness of the air. 

Orion turned down toward the shops and his lips pulled up into a grin. "Scarlet!" he called, dragging her faster across the snow and towards a storefront.

A girl, her hair as black as night, turned to face them. She had glorious wings that spread out behind her as she smiled at Orion, moving toward him and Primrose. It took a few seconds for Prim to figure out why her name, or perhaps her nickname, was Scarlet. Despite being ever-so beautiful, a thick and ragged red scar cut through Scarlet's cheek. Covering the left side of her face from her temple down to her chin.

"Hello, stranger! What brings you here?" Scarlet asked, her voice gentle and kind.

Orion chuckled, his breath clouding in front of him, "I'm here to see my cousins. You haven't seen them have you?"

Scarlet nodded simply, "Yeah, last time I checked they were both training in the ring at the other end of camp. You know the one?"

Orion sighed, "The mountainside one?"

"Always," She grinned, rolling her eyes playfully. Orion nodded his thanks and Prim waved a quick goodbye as they prowled forward once again.

Her knees were weak by the time they made it to the other end of camp, she was sweating within her coat and in dire need of some water. Orion moved across the small distance between where Prim had sunk onto a log and the training ring. It wasn't a ring, exactly. It was more of a raised platform, an extremely high raised platform that had steps either side to reach its height. It was small as well, not much room for the training to take place, a harder fight. Luckily, Orion's cousins hadn't been in the ring at that moment, had simply been watching as he approached them. Prim watched as the cousins greeted one another, Orion playfully punching the other male on his shoulder - Apollo, Prim supposed - and gave the female a quick kiss on her cheek.

It was not Orion who returned to sit beside her, but Lyra. Prim looked quickly across the snow to see Orion still stood with Apollo, smiling at what the other had just said. Primrose smiled at Lyra, clasping her hands in her lap awkwardly.

"So, your Orion's wife?" she asked blatantly, though not unkindly.

She swivelled on the log, turning to face Lyra properly. Lyra, like her mother, was most beautiful. She had long golden-brown hair that matched the coppery tones of her skin. Her arms were covered in inky black tattoos, her thighs were thick as she sat, her hips wide and on display from the tightness of her armour. Mixing both her parent's genes, Lyra had hazel eyes, a gorgeous deep brown shade twirled with the grey blueish colour that belonged to her mother.

Prim blinked, realising that she had, in fact, been staring. "Um, yes! And you're Orion's cousin?"

Lyra nodded, her tight bun bobbing up and down as she did so, "Indeed, though for a family we're not that close."

"Nothing like a war to bring people together," Primrose muttered, looking out again to where Orion and Apollo were. There was something inside her that needed to see him, be near him, make sure he was safe. She supposed it was just part of being married.

"I'd laugh but you're not wrong," sighed Lyra, her wings fluttering behind her. "Us Illyrians have been preparing for war since the last one. It was about time the rest of the world got the memo."

Prim found herself staring at Lyra again, but not at her face this time. At her wings. She had never seen them so up close. They looked thick and almost leathery. They looked beautiful.

She spoke before she could change her mind, "I'm not sure if this is inappropriate or not, so I apologize in advance if it is but... You have very beautiful wings."

Lyra grinned almost immediately, her wings stretching out fully behind them to reveal the fullness of her wingspan, "Oh? Well, thank you. Our wings are very important to us, has Orion never shown you his?"

"No," Prim breathed, "I wasn't even sure if he had them."

"He has them, alright!" Lyra laughed, a melodic sound that echoed out to the mountains, "He used to show them off all the time, I'm not sure why he stopped."

Her smiling dropping, Prim crossed her arms over her chest, leaning into the warmth of herself, "Well, he's never spoken about it with me so I'm afraid I can't answer any questions."

Lyra cracked her knuckles, rolling her shoulders with a shrug, "It's okay, I didn't expect you to. I'm sure my twin can get it out of him, one way or another."

A frown lined Prim's brows, her perking up suddenly with surprise, "You and Apollo are twins?"

"Yes," chuckled Lyra, "Didn't you know that?"

"No," Prim shook her head. "It's so rare for a fae to have twins."

"That's why my parents only have us, the birth was pretty... messy, or so I've heard," Lyra explained, glancing out to look at her twin. Prim didn't know what it felt like to have a sibling, let alone a twin who was the other half of you. As if sensing her, Apollo turned to smile at Lyra who simply threw an obscene gesture his way.

"I can imagine," Prim smiled, "Have you and Apollo always lived here?"

"No, we lived in the River Estate for a while then came here when we were 13," she replied, rubbing her hands upon her thighs to create warmth.

"You're not a big fan of Velaris or-?"

Lyra laughed, shaking her head, a large smile on her lips, "Velaris is nice, but this is home. My dad grew up here, my mom spent a large amount of time here after she was turned. It just kinda feels like we're meant to be here, y'know."

Lyra stood, beginning to kick at the snow with her boots. Prim watched her with a small smile, squinting against the sun, "I get that. Though, sometimes it is nice to find a home away from home."

Lyra nodded knowingly, smirking at her as Orion jogged over to them. He stopped before the log they were sitting at, "Me and Apollo are about to go in the ring, you're gonna watch right?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Lyra winked, brushing past her cousin and toward the ring.

Orion looked to Prim as she stood from the log, moving to stand beside him, "You know you'll probably lose right?"

Chuckling, they began to walk toward the ring. Orion nudged Prim's shoulder, "As long as I still have you afterwards I don't care about losing, I've already won in my mind."

Prim rolled her eyes, watching as Orion ran up the steps to join Apollo upon the ring. Despite the chill of the war camp, something warm blossomed in Primrose's stomach that she simply couldn't explain.


	22. Chapter 22

Orion had lost, Prim had expected as much. Apollo had been trained as an Illyrian warrior since he was a child, while Orion had grown up as the High Lord's son in one of the safest cities in Prythian. Despite being cousins, they had rather different lives. After Orion had insisted on more training, Primrose had headed back to the cabins with Lyra. Scarlet had been waiting at the cabin when they arrived, bags of food she had brought from the store lined up on the counter. Primrose wondered if Scarlet was friends with Apollo or Lyra, having clearly been known by Orion, but when Lyra danced across the kitchen titles to press a kiss to Scarlet's lips, she realised it was much more than that. Prim stood awkwardly to the side as Scarlet wrapped her arm around Lyra's waist, the latter girl peering curiously into the shopping bags.

Having realised that she was there, Scarlet turned, her mouth dropping open slightly. "You again! I didn't catch your name!"

Prim stepped forward with a gentle smile, content on being the third wheel. "I'm Primrose."

Scarlet gasped, looking from Lyra and back to her. Ever the theatrical. "You're Orion's wife?"

Chuckling with a gentle nod, she began to remove her hat, scarf and gloves. "Yes, and are you- um, you're Lyra's..."

"Fiance," Scarlet grinned, kissing Lyra on the cheek. Lyra cupped her fiance's face, thumb stroking the scar.

"Well then, congratulations," Primrose replied, looking down at her own ring as she set her gloves into her coat pocket.

"Thank you, I finally got her to say yes!" Scarlet chuckled, dodging as Lyra went to playfully slap her ass. "Ly, why don't you show Prim around while I start dinner?"

Lyra nodded, slipping past Scarlet with a smirk and pulling Primrose into the hall. She set her coat upon the hook and shoved her hat hastily into the pocket before following Lyra into the sitting room. There were two leather sofas, each covered in blankets and pillows. Toward the back of the room was a large fireplace and mantel, upon it stood multiple books lined up against the brick wall. It was perhaps one of the cosiest rooms Prim had ever entered. The dining room was rather simple and clean, a six chair dining table made out of fine wood with a chandelier hanging above it. A few pieces of art hung up on the walls, beautifully depicted Velaris. The upper level of the cabin had three bedrooms; Apollo's which was rather messy, Lyra and Scarlet's that was rather cluttered seeing as the two girls were sharing such a small space, and a spare room that simply had a bed and a few extra pieces of furniture. There was one bathroom that they all shared and a small storing cupboard that Lyra quickly skipped over. Prim found that she just liked listening to Lyra talk, that there was something soothing in the way her voice sounded and the way she pronounced her words.

By the time they headed back downstairs, Orion and Apollo had trudged indoors, sitting before the fire and removing their armour. As she and Lyra entered the sitting room, Prim gasped at the blood running from Orion's nose. Rushing into the kitchen, she grabbed a paper towel, passing it to Orion. The Lady of Spring couldn't help but scowl at Apollo as she stood at Orion's side, watching as he tipped his head forward and held the tissue to his nose. 

Apollo put his hands up innocently, "I promise it's not broken."

"It's my fault anyway," Orion chuckled, Primrose leading him to the couch so he didn't get too dizzy. "I stepped into the punch instead of blocking."

"Don't worry, Primrose," Lyra added, smacking her brother on the shoulder. "We halfbreeds heal quickly."

She nodded slowly, realising she was most definitely overreacting. Orion squeezed her hand, smiling his gentle smile and removing the tissue from his nose. The bleeding had stopped but the stain of blood remained. She took the tissue from him and tried to wipe up most of the more recent blood before it dried. She had one hand cupping his chin to keep him in place, and for a moment, she imagined what other situations she could find herself cupping his chin.

"Dinners ready!" Scarlet called, Prim dropping her hand almost immediately from Orion's chin. If he had noticed her sudden change in thoughts, he didn't show it. Instead, he just took the tissue from her hand and led her to the dining room. As soon as they entered, the room exploded in flavours and different spices. Scarlet had brought all the dishes into the dining room and lined them up on the table, laying out five plates so people could pick and choose what they wanted. Everyone sat down rather quickly, eager to taste the delicious food Scarlet had made so brilliantly. Prim ate silently as she listened to the others talk between bites, enjoying the normal conversation that for once didn't include the war.

"The spare room upstairs is available if you and Primrose would like to stay the night," Apollo added, smirking to his sister who simply rolled her eyes.

Orion looked to Prim, "It is rather late. You wouldn't mind staying the night, would you?"

The entire table turned to look at her. She had seen the spare room, seen the double bed inside that she and Orion would no doubt be sharing. Friends could share beds, there was nothing sexual about sharing a bed. Or at least, that's what Prim told herself.

"Sure... That's very nice of you to offer, Apollo," Prim smiled shyly.

Apollo's grin spread across his cheeks as he turned to her, "Ah, no! It's the least I could do after almost breaking your husband's nose."

The use of the word husband did not go amiss. Primrose supposed she should be used to it by now. Orion kicked Apollo beneath the table, the other laughing immediately. There was definitely something deeper going on between the two of them, she just hummed a response and returned to her dinner. That would be a matter for another day.

***

Prim had been provided with a nightgown from Scarlet who, to her dismay, rather seemed to like lace. The deep green nightgown brushed against her thighs, itching slightly along her chest where most of the lace was. While she usually slept naked, Primrose had been sure to wear panties beneath her nightgown, very aware that she would be sleeping beside Orion. Orion entered the bedroom just as she slipped beneath the covers. He was wearing a pair of plaid pyjamas pants, much like his own, with a plain white t-shirt.

"Are you sure this is okay?" asked Orion, moving to sit upon his side of the bed. "I can sleep downstairs on the couch if you like."

Prim shook her head, pulling back the duvet so he could lay beside her. "It's fine, I promise."

Orion moved cautiously, laying down on his back, his head against the pillow as she dropped the duvet so it fell over him. Prim turned onto her side, smiling slightly as Orion did so, resting his head against his arm. The room was dim but she could still see him, the closeness that they shared, could smell the mintiness of his breath. Orion shuffled forward slightly and their legs brushed together, her thighs resting against his as he settled.

"Today was really nice," she whispered, trying to ignore the way she watched Orion's eyelashes brush his cheek.

Orion nodded, brushing his fingertips over Prim's knee. For some reason, she shuddered at the touch, feeling the phantom feeling of his fingers on her thighs. "I really liked showing you this part of my life," he told her, the warmth of his breath caressing her cheek.

"I wish I could show you parts of mine," she sighed, remembering for the first time in the last few hours what had happened to her home.

Orion moved his hand forward to tuck a piece of hair behind Prim's ear, letting his fingers linger on her cheekbone as he did so, "I'm sorry about what happened to your court, if there's something I could do, I would do it."

"The Spring Court hasn't been my court for a while," Primrose breathed, moving close enough to Orion to rest her forehead against his. 

Orion didn't pull away. Instead, he nuzzled his nose against hers, causing her to smile widely. "Lady of Spring turned to the dark side," he chuckled, his hair brushing against her forehead.

Prim moved her hand to rest comfortably against Orion's chest, "Hmm, I suppose."

Seeing Orion roll his eyes at her had her closing her eyes against the pillow. She let out a dramatic sigh, shifting down the bed to get more comfortable. The day had been incredibly long, and while it had been enjoyable, it had also been rather tiring. The soft sound of Orion's breathing and the feel of his heartbeat against her hand was rather comforting.

"Goodnight, dearest," Orion whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She hadn't been expecting it at all, but it was a rather nice surprise. Orion's hand dropped down to rest in the crook of Prim's waist. It was an intimate touch but she couldn't read more into it - wouldn't allow herself to.


	23. Chapter 23

Detangling from Orion's body was not how she expected her morning to go. Upon waking, she found her head upon Orion's chest, both of his arms wrapped securely around her waist and her own hands against his back. Their thighs were also pressed up together, legs entangled. Primrose had moved slowly to free herself, not wanting to wake Orion and save them from an awkward awakening. By the time she slipped from the bed, the sweet scent of pancakes was drifting from the kitchen. With haste, she pulled her clothes on from the day before, leaving Orion to sleep as she crept out of the room and down the stairs.

As Primrose entered the kitchen, she had not expected to find Apollo at the stove. His messy hair had been shoved up into a bun and he was already dressed in his armour, ready for the day to come. If he heard her enter, he did not turn. Primrose cleared her throat, running a hand through her hair, "It smells amazing in here."

Apollo looked over his shoulder with a grin, "Rosie! I hope you like pancakes."

Prim chuckled, moving to the counter and sitting atop it, "I do. Also, no one ever calls me Rosie..."

"A shame," Apollo smirked, and Prim was sure her cheeks had turned red, "It suits you."

She turned to look out the kitchen window as Apollo continued to pour more batter into the heated pan. Light flakes of snow drifted from the clouds above, most landed atop the snow already upon the floor, some splattering upon the window, leaving white mush behind. She could see more cabins surrounding them, young Illyrians leaving their homes for early morning training. She wondered what it would be like to grow up here, in a community that was so familiar. She assumed everyone knew one another, or at least knew of one another, were friendly and kind to one another. They were a race of warriors, one in the same but diverse in their own ways. They were a family, whether they were related by blood or not. A community.

"Help me bring these and the toppings to the table?" Apollo asked, bringing her back from her impending thoughts. Jumping down from the counter, Prim scooped up the toppings from the side and followed Apollo, a plate of highly piled pancakes in hand. He opened up the curtains in the dining room, letting in the bright morning sun that drifted over the horizon. A pitcher full of orange juice sat within the middle of the table, glasses set in front of each place matt. Apollo set the pancake stack down beside the orange juice, Primrose moving to arrange the toppings evenly across the table so everyone had access to them.

Apollo was leaning against the doorway as she turned. She expected him to go and wake everyone up, but instead, he just stood there, staring at her gently. "Is everything okay?" she asked, pulling out a chair and sitting down in the place she had sat in last night for dinner.

Apollo shook his head slowly, his voice low as he spoke, "Don't tell him I said anything but, Orion he... He really cares about you Primrose, and I just- You'll be good to him, won't you?"

"Of course. I care about him too, Apollo," Prim explained simply, watching the small smile that Apollo gave her.

Apollo looked back through the hall, making sure no one could overhear them, "Ever since he found out about the bargain he hasn't been the same. He's been... sad, I guess. Just not himself. With you... He seems happy with you."

The smile that took over Prim's face was almost automatic, "I'm glad to hear that. I promise I'll do everything I can to keep him happy."

Apollo gave a swift nod before disappearing down the hall. She heard his footsteps climb the stairs, heaving knocks against the doors of Lyra and Scarlet's room, and Orion's. Prim tucked into her breakfast as the others slowly made their way down. Lyra and Scarlet had stayed in their pyjamas, messy bed hair curling around their faces as they slunk into the room. When Orion entered, he was dressed in yesterday's clothes, a sleepy smile on his lips as he sat down beside her. As they all ate, she felt as if she could get used to the company around her. As if Apollo, Lyra and Scarlet were hardly strangers at all, but people she already loved and knew.

The goodbyes they gave each other as Prim and Orion departed were bittersweet. Apollo, of course, had been sure to engulf her in a tight hug, ruffling her hair as he pulled away to see his cousin. Lyra and Scarlet had given her a gently wave, Prim thanking both of them for such a nice day yesterday. It wasn't until she pulled her coat back on, along with her boots and knitted accessories, that a thud sounded outside.

It was Lyra who moved first, despite still being in her pyjamas that consisted of an oversized long sleeve shirt and shorts. Her bare feet met the snow as the door swung open, Apollo, Orion and Primrose following quickly behind. Scarlet stood watch from the door, not daring to go out in her nightgown. Orion called out upon seeing who was approaching them, "Dad? What are you doing here?"

It was indeed Rhysand, stood with his boots covered in snow and a scarf tied around his neck. Feyre wasn't at his side, no doubt at home with Nova. It was a rare sight; seeing the High Lord without his High Lady. They crossed the snow to reach each other, Orion removing his coat to drape it over Lyra who rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. "Uncle?" she asked, holding the coat tight around her, "Has something happened?"

Rhys nodded, looking between the four of them, "It's been reported that the Autumn and Summer Courts have moved into the Winter Court. I'm here because we need some Illyrian warriors to stand guard at the border between Winter and Dawn."

"No," said Lyra bluntly, Rhys looked taken aback as he stared down at his niece. "The Dawn Court can use their own soldiers. We can't afford to lose some of our units just because Dawn Court can't hold their own." 

"Lyra's right," Prim spoke up, "It would be unclever when the Dawn Court have their own warriors."

Orion nodded abruptly, grinning to Primrose and Lyra. "Fine," Rhysand sighed, "Can we at least send a troop down there in case the front line of Dawn Court warriors is knocked down?"

Apollo shrugged, shoving his hands in his pocket, "I can take a troop down there."

"And I can hold the fort up here," Lyra added, a smug smile on her lips.

"Yes, you can, baby!" Scarlet called from the door, Lyra chuckling at her fiance. 

Rhys waved quickly at Scarlet before turning back to Orion, "You two coming home now?"

Orion turned to Prim with a smile, holding his hand out to her that she swiftly took, "Yes. Home."

A life of grass and flowers had led her here; a camp of snow and ice, a city of black night and starlight. It had led her to a home that she never thought she could fit into. She could fit in anywhere, she realised, if she just learned to love what she found so foreign to her. If she found happiness in the unknown. If she found acceptance in the people who lived there, and they too found acceptance in her. Any house could be a home if she tried hard enough.


	24. Chapter 24

Returning to the Night Court resulted in more chaos than Primrose had expected. Despite the security of the townhouse, Rhys and Feyre instructed both her and Orion to pack their bags and stay with them and the rest of their family at the River Estate until everything calmed down. Orion had been hesitant at first, reluctantly agreeing that there was indeed safety in numbers. They walked together from the River Estate back to the House of Wind, silently taking in the beauty of the city. Primrose wasn't sure how she had once hated this place, once wanted to remove its entire existence from her brain.

Orion's hand brushing hers sent a rush of warmth onto the back of her palm, she turned to her husband who hadn't even noticed he had done it. Primrose couldn't help but smile at the soft look on his face. "If someone had told me," she started, Orion looking to her as she spoke, "That one day I would be friends with Orion Archeron, not to mention his wife too, and assisting his court in a war... Well, I would have thought they were crazy."

"Is being friends with me so bad?" he asked, and despite the joking tone she had given, he seemed more serious. His lips were in a line, apart from the small curl at the sides of his mouth. The wind blew gently in his hair and Prim had to turn away, chuckling lightly.

"You know what I mean," she rolled her eyes, though she was not sure if he did. He had been acting strangely, and the way he had behaved with Apollo was just as strange. She was sensing something that had gone amiss, a piece of the puzzle that she had simply misplaced. She would find it sooner or later.

The rest of the walk was uncomfortably quiet, even the wind did not sing around them as it whipped across the city. By the time they reached the House of Wind, Loysa had gotten news of their leaving and begun packing their belongings. Primrose reached her room, the wardrobe emptied and packed away, and went straight to her bedside table. Inside still laid her notebook and dagger, untouched and just how she had left them. She trusted Loysa, she truly did, but these things were her's, solely hers and hers alone. The leatherbound cover felt soft against her palm as she lifted it from the drawer. It was the only thing that connected her to her father, and now his own copy had been destroyed in the attack on Rosehall. Prim opened it slowly, expecting to see the last message she had sent and the few previous ones. To her surprise, there was a scribbly scroll across the bottom of the page, very obviously in her father's writing.

Be brave, my flower.

Prim looked down at the page, wondering when it had written it. Had he written it just before the Summer Court attacked? Had he written it days before then and it was merely a coincidence? Prim hated herself for not checking sooner. Slamming the book shut, her eyes prickling, she took the dagger and slipped it onto her belt. She had promised her father she would keep herself safe, that she would carry it around with her. A knock at the door had her spinning around, eyes still glossy as they locked with Orion's.

"Woah," he said, rushing to her side and sitting beside her on the bed. "Are you okay?"

Orion's eyebrows were furrowed as he looked at her, his eyes searching her face as if he could find whatever was bothering her upon her very skin. Chuckling slightly, Prim nodded, sniffling as she spoke, "Yes, I'm fine, I just found these things from my dad."

Orion looked down at the notebook on the bed, his eyes glancing to the dagger on her belt. With a blink, Orion returned his gaze to her, "I still can't believe he left."

"Neither can I," she sighed, leaning her shoulder on Orion's. "There's no point dwelling on it, I suppose. We have a war to focus on now, not my daddy issues."

"Trust you to avoid your own personal worries to focus on the worries belonging to all of Prythian. That was very High Lady of you," he laughed, clasping Prim's hand as she stood before him. "Just promise me you'll come to me if you need anything. Even if it's just to talk."

High Lady, he had said. She dreamed of that, once upon a time. It was no longer a reality it seemed - or maybe, it never really had been. Primrose squeezed his hand within her own, smiling gently down at Orion, "I promise, even if it's just to talk."

Standing, Orion brushed a kiss to Prim's cheek as he passed toward the door, "Meet me in the foyer when you're ready."

With a nod, she turned back to her things, finishing her last few bits of packing. She only took important things; clothing, toiletries and necessary supplies, things that her father had given her or had once belonged to her mother. Everything else - the books, the large amounts of makeup, smelly soaps and oils that made her skin incredibly soft - would stay, in hopes that Primrose would soon return to them. The four boxes that filled her things were sent off in the weird storage space within time, eventually turning up in wherever her new room had been assigned. She was never too sure exactly how that worked, but she had never lost anything so she supposed it worked rather well.

Orion was in the foyer where he said he would be, a sad-looking smile upon his lips. Perhaps his House of Wind had been her Rosehall. As far as she knew, he hadn't spent as much time in the River Estate as the others did. Maybe, the House of Wind was more of a home than the estate could ever be. Prim didn't know why she felt so sad. They would be coming back, even if it took years, they would be back eventually. They would return home.


	25. Chapter 25

Primrose's new room ended up being in the same hallway as Orion's. Feyre and Rhysand, along with the other parents, shared the same hall, Orion, Primrose and Nova sharing the other. To reach her room, she had to pass Orion's, and would often find herself looking inside to see him. Sometimes he wouldn't be there and something in Prim would feel cold and empty. Though often, she would find him upon the bed and it took everything inside her not to stop and join him. Sitting in her own room, she could often hear the others. Hear Orion pacing around and Nova giggling to herself as she played with her toys. It wasn't until that night when everyone had gone to bed that it finally went quiet. That was, until it wasn't anymore.

The library in the River Estate was small but heavily packed with novels - no doubt due to Nesta. Prim had taken a selection of a few she thought she would enjoy and brought them back to her room with her, deciding to read them by candlelight, knowing she would not get much sleep anyway. It was around midnight - she was half a novel down and rather invested in the romance between Prince Isaac and Princess Sabine - when she heard something a few rooms away. Prim bookmarked her page immediately, walking to the door and peeking her head down the corridor. There was light coming from Nova's room, a soft sobbing sound drifting down the hall. Turning to her wardrobe, Prim quickly pulled a pair of shorts on beneath her nightgown and moved to leave the room. 

Nova's bedroom door creaked as she pressed it gently open, eyes widening once she met the brightness of candles. There was one on each bedside table, illuminating the bed and surrounding areas. Prim's eyes focused on the bed, the people within it and Nova's small figured curled up against someone else's. Tear marks stained her cheeks as she leant into Orion, him holding his little sister tightly and whispering gently to her. Nova was shaking slightly, most likely having woken up from a nightmare. Prim's room was closer to her's than Orion's was. Why hadn't she heard Nova's cries sooner?

Orion noticed Prim's lurking, giving her a gentle smile but not alerting Nova to her presence. She had planned to back out silently, planned to leave Nova with Orion, with her big brother, one of the people she trusted most in this world. Moving to back away, her foot creaked on the floorboard and Nova's little head shot up, meeting Prim's eyes with slight shock and confusion. Primrose knew that if she was Nova, she wouldn't have wanted some strange girl to comfort her, wouldn't have wanted her brother's fake wife to see her like this. But Prim was not Nova, and Nova saw her as more than that.

Pulling slightly away from Orion, Nova reached her hands up toward her and Prim crossed the room in an instant. She moved around the bed, on the opposite side of Orion, and sat beside Nova, engulfing the girl in a tight hug. Nova adjusted until she was in her lap, her hands around Prim's neck and her legs wrapped around her waist. Her small body was shaking as she hiccuped lightly into Primrose's chest as she rubbed her back soothingly. "Did you have a nightmare, sweetheart?" Prim whispered against Nova's hair.

Nova nodded, sniffling as she did so, "I don't what there to be a war. I heard Mommy and Daddy talking about it earlier."

Feyre and Rhysand were normally careful about what the spoke about when Nova was around. They didn't want to blind her of everything that was going on, but they also didn't want to scare or upset her. War was scary for adults, she couldn't imagine how bad it was for children.

"I don't want there to be one either," she replied truthfully. "But you know nothing bad will happen to you right?"

"I know, but what about everyone else? They could get hurt, couldn't they?" she cried, not bringing her face out from where it was pressed against Prim's chest. She cradled her as though she was a baby.

"You're right, they could. But your family? Your daddy and mommy, your aunts and uncles, your cousins? They're strong, stronger than you know, sweetie. They're going to be okay," Prim told her, hoping it was the truth.

Nova had quietened now, her breathing slowly returning to normal as she laid against the older fae. Prim rested her head delicately against Nova's, watching as Orion reached out and stroked his sister's back lovingly. "Do you want to go back to sleep, baby girl?" Orion asked softly. "I can stay with you if you want."

Nodding sadly, Nova pulled out of Prim's hold, but took her hand instead, "Yes, please. Can Prim stay too?"

Nova's eyes were glossy and wide as she looked up at Prim, her fist rubbing away the tears on her cheeks. "I can stay if you want me to," she smiled, squeezing Nova's hand gently.

Nova smiled for the first time that night, sliding beneath the covers and pulling Prim to prompt her to join. Orion moved on the other side of the bed, crawling beneath the covers and laying on his side so he could properly see Nova. Prim followed his movement, laying next to Nova and twisting so she was on her side. Nova's hand gripped Prim's as she moved closer to her brother, snuggling up beside him. She had never imagined herself in this position, comforting Nova as Orion did a few feet away. She imagined this is what Nova would do with Feyre and Rhysand, not with her and Orion.

Nova's eyes fluttered shut within a few moments, the light from the candles caressing her skin against the dark of the night. Moving slowly, Prim pulled her hand from Nova's and sat up against the headboard, "Do you want me to blow out the candles?"

Orion nodded gently, "Yes, just in case we fall asleep and they burn the house down."

Prim chuckled lightly, not wanting to wake Nova, and slipped out of bed. She moved to each bedside table, softly blowing the candles out. She hovered at her side of the bed, not quite knowing whether she should get back in or not. Having noticed, Orion looked up at her with confusion, "What are you doing?"

Prim shrugged, sitting down on the mattress but not climbing beneath the duvet, "Do you want me to leave?"

"Why would I want you to leave?" he breathed, gently arranging the duvet around Nova as she shifted slightly.

Primrose just smiled as she slid back in beside Nova, curling against her. Luckily for the three of them, Nova already had a double bed despite her small size. The room was bathed in darkness and the warmth from Nova drifting into Prim was making her incredibly sleepy. As her head hit the pillow, she allowed her eyes to close, the gentle breathing of Nova and Orion like music to her ears as she drifted into sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

The next morning, everyone was squeezed into the River Estate's living room, sitting and waiting for the arrival of any news. Azriel had left earlier than usual that morning, visiting the Dawn Court to make sure no advances had yet been made. Primrose slept rather well the night before, despite sharing a bed with two others and waking up with Nova draped completely over her middle. The little fae was now sat in her father's lap, head rested against his chest as she spoke to her Aunt Elain. It was clear that Elain was desperate to have Azriel back by her side, every few seconds she would check the door to see if he was coming back yet. Both of her hands were rested on her swollen stomach and Prim couldn't even imagine how hard it must be for her right now.

She was sat in the armchair, Orion sitting on the arm beside her with his hand around the back of it. They hadn't really spoken much since last night, but the few conversations they had had were short and sweet. It was like every corner she turned he was there, or every seat she sat in he took up the one beside her. It was a nice comfort that she didn't really know she needed.

The door to the living room swung open and Azriel slipped in, thankfully still in one piece. Everyone watched him as he crossed the room to take a seat beside his wife, kissing Elain's cheek and resting a hand on her stomach before turning to the others who were patiently waiting. "Nothing," he sighed, leaning back against the couch. "There have been no updates. No movement from the seasonal courts and Thesan is very content with everything. He thanks you again, Rhys, for sending a troop down there."

"It was the least we could do," Rhys smiled, seemingly also disappointed that there was no news. He had a whole family to protect, a whole court. Prim sympathized him and the heavy weight on his shoulders.

Nesta spoke up then, Cassian's wing curling around her back as she lent forward, "It's suspicious, right?"

"I think so too," said Orion, "it's good that they haven't attacked. But, what are they waiting for?"

War tactics and battle strategy was not something Primrose was educated in, but even she could tell something was off. "An opening," she muttered, though it was loud enough for everyone to hear. "That's what they're waiting for; an opening. Whatever that may be."

Everyone nodded, murmuring to one another. A coldness sweep over her and she leaned into Orion's side, him nonchalantly wrapping his arm around her shoulders. His thumb rubbed gently on her upper arm, Prim shifted slightly to move closer to him and rested a hand on his leg, feeling the warmth of his thigh upon her palm.

The momentary silence was broken with a gentle and soft voice, everyone turning to the youngest speaker in the room. "Why can't they just all be friends?" Nova asked, so sincerely that it made her heart break.

Rhys took his daughter's hand in his, kissing the top of her head, "I wish it could be that simple, sweetheart."

"Not everyone is as smart as you, baby," said Feyre, squeezing her daughter's cheeks and offering her a smile. Nova giggled, pushing away Feyre's hand playfully and hiding her face against her father's chest. Everyone smiled at the interaction, smiled at something sweet within the sourness they had been experiencing as of late.

It was Cassian who spoke next, his voice thick with annoyance, "So what now? We can't just wait around."

"What if I went down to the Dawn Court, I can stay with Apollo and the other Illyrians. I can send often updates and keep an eye on things," Orion suggested, ignoring his father who was already shaking his head.

"I can go too," Primrose added quickly, "I mean- I will go with him. It's a good idea, whether you like it or not."

"I need you here," demanded Rhys, though his eyes were focused on his son rather than her.

"No," Orion chuckled, "you want me here, there's a difference. I'm an adult now, I can do what I like and you cannot stop me. We're going to the Dawn Court."

Just as Rhys was about to protest, someone walked into the room. Their bright red hair hung long around their scarred face, their body decorated in simple brown armour and a small smirk lining their lips. Primrose had never seen this person before, but she knew just by how he looked that it was none other than Lucien Vanserra. He scanned the room, noting how Azriel stood and was now in front of Elain, Rhys having also pulled an arm around Nova's middle to keep her close to him as Nesta scowled, a truly terrifying sight.

"What?" he said, raising his hands. "No hello?"

"Hello, Lucien," smiled Feyre, "I suppose Tamlin found you then?"

Lucien chuckled, moving to lean against the doorway, "He did. He's always good at finding things that don't want to be found."

Primrose wanted to ask Lucien how her father was. Wanted to know if he had spoken of her on his arrival or simply kept to the need to know. Wanted to know where he was now, if he had stayed back with Vassa or gone elsewhere. No matter how he had treated her, Prim would always look out for him, always want to know his whereabouts and wellbeing. She supposed it was a part of being someone's daughter. A part of her that had been so strong for the last eighteen years. With her teeth digging into the skin of her bottom lip, she stopped herself from asking a question so selfish when other questions were far more important.

"Why did you come back?" asked Rhys, watching Lucien coolly.

The amusement that Lucien had been carrying around like an accessory dropped. "Because this war practically has my name on it," he said, seriousness taking over him completely, "I want to help."

"There's really nothing you can do that we haven't already," sighed Rhys, exhaustion clear in him. Prim wondered how much sleep he had gotten recently.

"Why doesn't Lucien come with me and Orion to the Dawn Court?" she suggested. "That way you won't have to worry about us if we have Lucien."

Lucien turned to face Primrose, looking over her with a quick glance, "I like her, let's do that."

Rhys sighed looking to Feyre who nodded gently. "Very well, one mess up and you're out. I can't afford to put my family on the line in order to look out for you."

The room went tense but it was agreed - Lucien was staying, for now at least, and he would be accompanying both Prim and Orion in their mission. She had grown utterly tired of this back and forth, now beyond glad that they were finally getting somewhere. Orion squeezed Primrose's shoulder and she looked at him with a smile. They were finally getting somewhere.


	27. Chapter 27

The armour that Primrose dressed in that morning was heavy and uncomfortable. It had once belonged to Nesta, her kindly lending it to her for the rare occasion that she would need it. It has been a few days since the last meeting and she, Orion and Lucien were now leaving for the Dawn Court. Her dagger was in a secure strap upon her thigh and her hair was tied back in two separate braids upon her head. Orion was dressed in Illyrian leathers, much like Cassian's and Azriel's, and Lucien was wearing the same armour he was dressed in the other today. They were terribly mismatched but still managed to look like a unit as they stood together in the foyer.

"You don't take your eyes off them," Rhys ordered Lucien, "Not even for a second."

Lucien sighed, raising his russet eyebrows at the high lord, "They aren't children, Rhys."

"Do you want to go or not?" he hissed back, stubborn and determined to have his way. Feyre and Nova were nowhere to be seen and she almost wished they were here to sway him slightly. He always seemed to lighten around them.

"Fine," Lucien drawled, crossing his arms over his chest, "I'll watch them. You have my word."

A hesitant nod from Rhysand was all it took for the three of them to join hands and winnow. The weight on her back from the armour made landing a little more difficult, Prim found herself gripping Orion's forearm for balance as they landed in a foyer bathed in the golden light of dawn. Footsteps filled the foyer and she didn't miss the small smile on Orion's lips as she turned to see who approached. With very little grace, Apollo bounced along the hall, moving toward Orion with a jaw-aching grin.

"Cousin!" he called out, wrapping his arms around Orion and making him look incredibly small. Patting Apollo's back, he smiled at his cousin as they pulled apart, the Illyrian warrior then moving toward her.

"And Rosie, nice to see you again!" he cheered, picking Prim up and spinning her around in a tight hug. She couldn't help but giggle, feeling a little dizzy as Apollo set her back down and pressed a sloppy kiss to her cheek.

"Hello Apollo," she laughed, trying not to roll her eyes at Orion as he moved beside her in true fae protective nature. 

Not bothering to introduce himself to Lucien, Apollo linked his arms with Orion's and Prim's, leading them from the foyer as the redheaded fae trailed behind. He led them from the manor and out into what must be the Dawn Court war camps, both Dawn Court soldiers and Illyrian warriors taking up space in tents and training platforms. There was an armoury, as well as what seemed to be a medical tent for those injured. "This is where all the soldiers are staying at the moment," Apollo explained. "Feel free to walk around and explore."

As if on cue, Lucien strode off, forgetting his promise to Rhys and disappearing into the midst of people. Primrose looked over the soldiers, noting the clear difference between those belonging to the Dawn Court and those belonging to the Night. The main difference being the huge wingspans, something that would impress her no matter how many times she saw them. They stopped by the closest Illyrian tent as Apollo was called away, promising to be back soon.

"I don't know what I was expecting," Orion whispered, leaning in close, "But it wasn't this, I don't think..."

Prim clasped her hands together in front of her, "You've never been here before?"

"No, but I didn't mean the Dawn Court. I meant this... all of this," he explained, gesturing to the camp before them.

"They're similar to the ones back in the mountains, though. Aren't they?" she asked. "Without the snow, of course."

Orion chuckled, slipping his hand to rest on the small of her back as a group of warriors passed, "Yes, I suppose. But that's for training... and this, this is for the actual war that is brewing among us."

"I understand," Prim breathed, feeling a heaviness on her chest that caused her to lean slightly into Orion, "It's all real here. Back at the camp, it feels like a fantasy... but here, it's a reality."

Before Orion could respond, an explosion sounded in the background, them turning toward the source of the noise. Warriors and soldiers were running toward smoke that spread quickly against the horizon. It was the Autumn Court, it just had to be. Their manipulation of fire was the only answer for this. Primrose took off in a sprint, Orion quickly following after her as they ran forward, toward the edge of the Dawn Court. Toward the border between Courts where all were equal.

The stench of blood and smoke was thick as they reached the border, soldiers fighting against soldiers. She acted immediately on instinct, shifting into a form that would allow her an advantage. Her father had taught her how to shift as a child, but today she was stretching even further than she ever had before. A roar slipped from her lips as she transformed, altering her new self into something she had never been. Paws took place where hands and feet had been. Her skin covering in fur and her spine erupting and splitting out to support two large wings that caressed her back for the first time. A lion with golden Illyrian wings growing from her back. Prim padded forward on all fours, pressing her head into Orion's hand. One bad thing about shapeshifting inhumanly was that she couldn't talk. Orion turned, slightly startled as he looked down at the winged lioness beside him.

"That's new..." Orion muttered, his eyes wide and his skin a shade paler than usual. Prim flapped her wings, gesturing with her head toward the sky and Orion nodded, patting her head awkwardly before heading off and taking the sword from his belt. Without hesitation, she broke off into a run, pouncing and flapping her wings intensely. After a few leaps, she became airborne, her paws lifting properly from the ground as she advanced into the sky.


	28. Chapter 28

From above, Primrose could see the entire field covered with soldiers and warriors. Her wings had worked, though she was still getting used to them, dipping and diving as her body adjusted to the changes. As much as she needed to learn how to use them properly, how to cope with the weight and the wind, she just didn't have time. From her height, she focused on those she could see; a group of Illyrian's near the border fighting off Summer Court soldiers, Apollo and a few Dawn Court warriors in battle with fire-wielding Autumn Court soldiers, and Orion. Orion who so brilliantly cut his sword through people as he made his way across the field, Orion who seemed to be encased in shadows, those who advanced him losing to the darkness surrounding him. Orion, who she couldn't take her eyes off of even as she fought to look elsewhere.

A groan of pain broke out against the chaos and she turned, zoning in on where it had come from. A roar slipped from between her teeth before she could stop it, her winds flapping uncontrollably as she shot to the ground. Apollo. She couldn't quite see what had happened but he was hunched over, slowly falling onto his back and there was blood. A lot of blood. Her roar had alerted Orion and he was running, his blade held high as he rushed toward them.

As she met the floor, Primrose shifted, becoming her usual self as she stumbled toward Apollo. His face was scrunched up in agony as she knelt by his side, pressing her palms over the hole in his chest that had even pierced his armour. "Stay with me," she begged, her hands covered in scarlet liquid.

Apollo's eyes shot open, looking to see who was leaning over him. "Rosie," he breathed, his voice hoarse. "You look like an angel."

It took Primrose a moment to realise what he meant, a moment in which the weight on her back heavied and she felt the coldness against her skin where her armour had ripped open along her spine. The golden Illyrian wings had not disappeared when she transformed, now they protruded from her back, tucked nicely behind her. Making sure to keep her hands on Apollo's chest, Prim quickly pulled her power back within herself, the wings disappearing into thin air.

"Flirting on the battlefield?" she asked in an attempt to keep his spirits high, though the fact that her voice was shaking did not help. Orion was above them now, fighting off soldiers who tried to approach Apollo in his injured state. She tried to ignore the sound of clashing weapons as she focused on Apollo beneath her.

"I've got to shoot my shot, one way or the other," he told her, the ghost of a smile on his lips. "Y'know, before it's too late."

"It's not too late," Prim said, meeting his eyes that were slightly glossed over, "You're going to be okay, Apollo."

Apollo's face had begun to pale, though that didn't stop the small curl of his mouth. Her own mouth was wobbling, unshed tears stinging her eyes as she pushed down on Apollo's wound that would not stop bleeding. Her hands were completely covered in the thick liquid that should not be escaping. Looking up, Prim watched the ongoing battle around them slowly fade away, the Autumn and Summer Court soldiers retreating and the Dawn Court and Illyrian warriors not giving up as they fought. Orion was against one stubborn Autumn Court warrior who was trying to get past him. Orion kept him as far from Primrose and Apollo as he could.

"Rosie?"

Primrose turned quickly back to Apollo, brushing back the hair that had fallen against his cheek when he turned to look up at her. His lips were slowly losing colour and she pushed down the whimper that rose in her chest.

"Will you tell Lyra that I love her?" Apollo breathed, "and that I'm sorry I won't be at her and Scarlet's wedding?"

"She'll kill me if I let you die," Primrose replied, shaking her head as her hands pushed down firmly with as much pressure as she could. Her arms were shaking slightly but she couldn't allow herself to pull away.

"She'll kill me too," Apollo chuckled, coughing up blood immediately afterwards that dripped down his chin and stained his lips.

Prim was about to tell Apollo to stop talking when Orion knelt beside him, gently pushing her hands away and pressing down on the wound himself. The warriors he had been fighting were dead on the floor, and sweat glistened from Orion's pores as he looked down at his cousin with a tight frown. Crawling across the floor, she moved to Apollo's other side, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it gently. The small squeeze he sent back was reassuring.

"We can't heal him like this," Orion insisted, "We need help; a healer."

"There's no time," Apollo croaked, a single tear dripping along his cheek, "Just let me lay here."

Primrose leaned forward to press a kiss to Apollo's cheek, "We'll stay with you. We're here for you."

Orion shook his head, tears pooling in his eyes, "You can't die, Apollo. You have so much left to do, so much left to see. You can't leave now..."

Apollo smiled at his cousin, reaching forward to cover Orion's hands with his own, "Do it for me, cousin."

Apollo's hand went limp within her hold. As she looked up, she saw he had closed his eyes, saw that his chest had stopped moving and he had gone utterly quiet. Biting down on her lip, Prim removed her hand from Apollo's, resting his palm on his chest. Her hands were covered in his blood still, her armour stained with it. Orion was sat numbly, staring down at the ground as she moved toward him. His cheeks were covered in tears that spilt endlessly from his eyes, his hands shaking as they balled into fists at his sides. Prim was about to reach out to hold Orion when Lucien came bounding toward them.

"Where were you?" she hissed, though her voice was mostly hoarse and weak.

Lucien's eyes settled on Apollo and a hand quickly covered his mouth, "I...We need to go."

Orion had gone completely quiet, and so it was up to her to take control. "We can't just leave!" she cried, "What about his body? We can't leave him here!"

Lucien shook his head gently, moving to grab hold of Prim's forearm and resting his other palm on Orion's shoulder, "We need to go. I told Rhys I would look out for you and... well, that's what I'm trying to do."

Before Prim could protest, Lucien winnowed, taking both her and Orion with him. They landed noisily in the River Estate foyer, hitting the floor as Lucien stood behind them. Before she could stop herself, she inched forward, wrapping her arms around Orion and pulling him into her lap as he cried soundlessly. She could feel the warmth of his tears against her neck, rubbing her palms over his back soothingly as he sobbed.

All of the commotions had alerted the others. They slowly entered the foyer, noticing the blood on Primrose, Orion crying in her arms and Lucien stood motionlessly behind them. "What happened?" Rhys asked, taking hold of Feyre's hand who stood at his side, watching Orion with a sad look on her face.

Nesta and Cassian quickly joined Rhys and Feyre, and she could hold it in no longer, she pushed her face into Orion's shoulder, allowing her tears to come as she listened to Lucien speak the words she wished weren't true.

"It's Apollo," Lucien breathed, "I'm so sorry but... He's dead."

There was a silence that broke Prim's heart, but as the seconds passed, a noise broke through that shattered it even more so. Nesta's screams could be heard all across Velaris as she fell into her husband's arms. Her son was dead, and he was not coming back.


	29. Chapter 29

The days that followed were filled with gloom and darkness. Primrose had spent them beside Orion, holding him, wiping his tears and making sure he remembered to eat and drink. He hadn't spoken much, and it wasn't until that morning that he had engaged in a conversation with his aunt and uncle. They had left for the Illyrian War camps after collecting Apollo's body, having gone to tell Lyra and Scarlet what happened. Though it was likely they had already heard. Lucien had been shut up in the townhouse since that day, and everyone was keeping to themselves. She hadn't even seen Elain but knew that her and her unborn baby were safe and surrounded by Azriel. Prim and Orion were now sat alone in the sitting room, the fire crackling and filling the silent room. Orion's head was in her lap as she gently stroked his hair.

"If you need anything just let me know," she whispered, prompting a nod from Orion who stared out at the flames within the hearth. She had helped Orion with a lot the last few days. It was the shock, Feyre had said, and Primrose understood completely. The first night, she had helped him remove his armour and change into suitable nightclothes. Had helped him wash Apollo's blood from his skin and even cleaned off his sword that was stained from the battle. She had tended to his wounds; a slit across his forearm, a broken wrist and other smaller injuries - most having already healed due to his fae DNA. He had almost become reliant on her during his grief, and Prim found she didn't mind it at all.

The door gently creaked open and Nova walked in, followed by Feyre and Rhys. The youngest fae moved to sit at the end of the sofa besides Orion's feet, Rhys and Feyre taking up the other sofa and joining hands as they sat. Silence had almost become the natural state within the River Estate.

Leaning onto the arm of the sofa, Feyre looked over at her son, "How are you feeling sweetheart?"

Orion shifted in Prim's lap, lifting his head and tilting it slightly to see his mom, mainly to see if it was him she was speaking to. Orion slowly nodded as he laid back down, "Just numb."

"I didn't realise you two were so close," added Rhys, not helping in any way, shape or form. Prim almost felt bad for him, he really was trying to help. Orion said nothing in response, just letting out a heavy sigh instead.

Primrose watched Rhys face drop slightly, watched the tension in Feyre's shoulders and the way Nova was playing sadly with the hem of Orion's trousers. She felt out of place, like she didn't quite qualify as family when there had been a death of a real family member. Apollo was Rhys and Feyre's nephew, and Primrose was a supposed daughter-in-law, but that didn't mean anything when Feyre and Rhys had watched Apollo grow into the young male he was and didn't give Prim a second thought other than the bargain.

"I can go if you need a moment with your family," she whispered, knowing that her efforts were useless when everyone in the room could hear her.

Orion brought his arm up to wrap around Prim's waist, gently resting his cheek against her thigh as he turned to lay on his side, facing her stomach. "You are my family, Primrose," he whispered, gently letting his eyes close as he settled against her.

He wouldn't sleep most nights, and if he did it wouldn't be for long. She couldn't count the number of times she had gone to check on him and found him awake or in the midst of a nightmare. His sleep schedule relied on naps throughout the day, there was something about the night that meant Orion just would not sleep. He looked differently physically now too, his skin a little paler and the grey bags under his eyes were permanent residents to his face.

"Was it scary Primrose?"

Prim turned to the soft-spoken female, watching Nova who had slid up closer to her without realising. Her lips were in a tight but wobbly line, her nails bitten down around her fingertips and a sad look glossing over in her eyes.

"Was what scary, sweetie?" Prim asked, reaching to tuck a piece of hair behind Nova's ear.

"Watching Apollo die..." she whispered, taking Prim's hand in her own, "You were there right?"

"I was, and yes, I didn't know your cousin very well but it was scary, it was very sad too," she explained, finally dealing with her trauma. She hadn't quite had the chance to yet, not with caring for Orion and ignoring her own needs.

She had watched someone die. She had tried to stop the bleeding and held their hand as they passed. Apollo was someone she considered a friend, even though she knew so little about him. He made her smile without trying and was such a genuine light that Prim couldn't believe it had been permanently dimmed.

"I miss Apollo," mumbled Nova, sniffing and wiping at the tears that pooled in her eyes, "Whenever I was alone, he would always come to play with me."

Primrose lifted her arm and pulled it around Nova's shoulders, the younger female shuffling up the sofa so she could rest her head on her shoulder. Prim brushed a kiss to her head, leaning into her comfortingly. Turning her head slightly, she looked over to Rhys who had already been looking at her expectantly.

"I didn't realise this war was going to get so serious this soon," she whispered, knowing how naive she sounded.

"No one realises how serious wars are until they arrive," sighed Rhys, his hand resting on Feyre's thigh. To Prim's knowledge, this was now the third war that Rhys had taken part in, maybe even the fourth. She couldn't even imagine it.

"This is going to be bad, isn't it?" asked Prim, hating how her words were quiet as her voice shook.

Rhys cleared his throat, a pain rising in his voice that Primrose had never heard before, "The remaining Illyrian warriors are ready to attack at any moment, they killed one of our own, killed multiple of the Dawn Court from the explosion. This is going to be very bad."

Primrose looked down at the male in her lap, looked to his sister at her side, at the little family she had made along the way, "That's what I was afraid of."


	30. Chapter 30

Deciding to stay at home was the best idea Orion and Primrose made regarding dealing with the aftermath of Apollo's death. Feyre and Rhysand had gone to the Court of Nightmares - it was finally time to make a statement, seeing as there was already enough talk buzzing around the Night Court. Nesta and Cassian had chosen to stay at the war camp, living in the cabin with Lyra and Scarlet. Primrose was glad Lyra had Scarlet, had someone to hold onto and cry into. Almost like Orion had her.

"Do you think I should have gone with them?" Orion asked, putting his mug of coffee down. They were sat at the dining table, attempting to eat breakfast while just staring down at the food on their plates. There was four of them; Prim sat with Nova, Orion at the head of the table, and Elain sitting opposite, making a good effort at eating her oats. After all, she wasn't just eating for her own sake anymore. Azriel had reluctantly gone with Feyre and Rhys after a lot of convincing on Elain's part.

"No," replied Elain, circling her hand on her stomach, "You are in no state to be there, sweet boy."

Orion's shoulders were tense, something he often had in common with his mother. Prim reached out to hold his hand, "She's right. It's better for you, for us, to stay here until this all passes..."

The look that crossed Orion's face made her spine shiver. Orion snatched his hand away, "This isn't a storm, Primrose. This isn't going to just pass. Apollo is dead and he's not coming back!"

"Don't yell at her!" cried Nova, leaning into Prim with a frown. She appreciated the love from Orion's sister, appreciated that Nova felt like a true sister to her and acted like it. Primrose was very grateful.

Slowly pulling her hand away, Prim offered Orion a smile, "You know that's not what I meant, I understand how hard this is. I didn't mean to-"

"I know," Orion sighed, reaching back out to take her hand, bringing her knuckles to his lips and pressing a kiss to them, "I didn't get much sleep last night, I guess I'm just a little bit snappy."

Prim knew, had stayed up, sat outside his room just in case he needed her. Had watched as he tossed and turned beneath the covers, had watched as he eventually cried himself to sleep.

"You're not sleeping well? I could get you a tonic if you like?" Elain offered, smiling her bright flowery smile. Elain was simply too pure for all of this, emitting positive energy waves wherever she went. 

Orion shook his head, "No, it's okay, thanks though, Aunt Elain."

"Maybe," Nova started, "If you have a nightmare, I and Prim can come to save you! Just like you two did for me!"

"That's very sweet of you, baby girl," Orion smiled, looking at his sister with that brotherly love that only came out when he spoke to her.

"We'd make a great team, right Nova?" Prim grinned, looking from Orion to Nova who was already smiling and nodding.

Before anyone could say anything else, Feyre, Rhys and Azriel winnowed into the foyer and entered the dining room. Nova sprung from her seat, rushing to her father just as Azriel rushed to Elain. Smiling at the sight, Prim shifted down a seat to sit closer to Orion, squeezing his hand in hers. Rhys was holding Nova upon his hip as they moved toward the table, Feyre taking a seat opposite Orion at the other head of the table, Rhys sitting at her side with Nova securely on his lap. Azriel was kissing Elain, his hand on her swollen bump, a smile on his lips as they pressed against his wife's. Prim wanted what they had, wanted it so badly that she had to look away.

"How'd it go?" Orion asked, leaning back in his chair. The look in his eyes was one of concern, one of utter stress. He was looking out for his parents, worrying for them when it should have been the other way around. Prim wouldn't blame Rhys and Feyre, they truly were doing their best. But sometimes, people's best just weren't good enough.

"Good," Feyre smiled - despite the shadows beneath her eyes, she still managed to look beautiful, "Kallias and Vivianne showed up, said they'd called off their alliance with Autumn."

"Mor's with them now," Rhys added before anyone had the chance to ask. Prim knew that Mor was rather close with Vivianne, her disappearance, in this case, made sense. She was glad the Winter Court had come to their senses.

"That's good right?" asked Prim, hating how she felt out of place when she spoke in serious discussions ever since her father had left. His absence had broken something in her, had taken away something that she should have cherished before.

"Yes, but there's something else," Rhys sighed, running a hand through his hair, "I and Feyre have decided to speak with Beron, to see if he can agree to stop this."

"Dad, you can't," argued Orion, standing up and pressing his palms against the table, "He won't listen, you'll just get hurt."

The field. They would be going back to the same field that Apollo- Prim couldn't even think of it.

Nova shifted in her father's lap, as if even she had made the connection. Despite the seriousness of the conversation, Feyre smirked, looking to her mate, "See, I told you he would say that."

"Mom, this isn't funny," Orion groaned, his hands balling into fists, "You can't go. Not alone, anyway."

"You are in no state to join us, Orion," Rhys snapped, though there was care and compassion in his fierceness. 

"If you go, I go. Azriel, you'll come?" Orion asked, turning to the spymaster.

He nodded, his wings tucked behind him as he turned to look across the table, "Yes, as will Mor and Amren. Not Cassian though, we can't bring him there."

"I go where Orion goes," Prim declared, feeling something inside her fall into place at the though of being beside him, "Elain, you can stay with Nova, right?"

Elain's nod was slightly hesitant, "Of course, only if you all promise to come home."

The room went silent, even Nova hid in Rhys's chest. They couldn't make such a promise when walking into the midst of a war. Couldn't make such a promise when it was possible one of them wouldn't come back. After Apollo, they knew not to expect too much.


	31. Chapter 31

Orion's hand was tight in Primrose's as they walked out onto the field. Feyre and Rhysand were being flanked by Azriel and Amren, her and Orion behind them and Mor bringing up the back of their group. In this distance, they could see a line of Autumn and Summer soldiers. They were dressed in armour, but they did not look as if they were about to attack. Instead, they just stood there, blank faces as they watched the Night Court approach.

"Stay close to me," Orion whispered, his lips brushing Prim's cheek as he leaned in close to her. She was easily the least experienced of them all, her shifting ability and dagger securely hid beneath her dress were the only things offering her any protection or advantage. Squeezing Orion's hand in response, she kept her head high as they approached the line.

Rhysand stopped, everyone following behind him, the Autumn and Summer Court soldiers a few meters away. When Rhys spoke it was like Hades himself had broken out from the underworld to command order. There was an aura around him, an aura of darkness. He became the High Lord that everyone feared, the High Lord that made people quiver and shy away. Prim supposed Orion must be rather used to seeing his father like that, he did not blink, did not stare indifferently as Rhys demanded to speak with Beron, the soldiers falling away like dominos and allowing them entry.

The camps here were surprisingly mundane. She wouldn't be able to tell between the ones owned by the Illyrians and Dawn Court soldiers and these. The same ominous white material made up the tents were the soldiers slept, makeshift firepits had been dug out between them and the armed warriors that walked around them looked similar. It made her realise how everyone was so alike, how when dealing with two different sides of a war it was still possible to find similarities.

The Night Court was lead to a larger tent at the end of the camp, one that had rich gold and copper silk holding it up, instead of flimsy white sheets. With an Autumn Court soldier holding the tent open, Rhys slipped inside, the others entering after him, Orion pulling Prim slightly behind him as the tent closed. Guards were flanking each corner, one waiting right outside the entryway and one stationed beside Beron who was sat upon a golden sofa, Eris across the room on a leather armchair.

"Beron," started Rhys, clasping his hands in front of him, "Quite an army you have built for yourself."

The smirk Beron gave was not at all amusing, his lips curling up to reveal slightly crooked teeth. Shifting, Beron lifted one leg over his knee, scanning Rhys and the others carefully, "I didn't expect to see you here, I suppose the rumours are true after all."

Prim could feel Orion's shoulders tense beside her, she gently rubbed her thumb over the back of his palm in hopes of soothing him. It was Feyre who spoke next, her voice like rich velvet, very much resembling the navy blue dress she wore.

"If you are talking about the rumour in which one of your soldiers killed one of our warriors. Then yes, that remains true. And not only one of our Illyrian warriors, but my nephew," Feyre explained, chill ringing in her words.

"Perhaps if he wasn't as reckless as his father he wouldn't have tried to win a fight against three Autumn Court soldiers in the first place," laughed Eris, running a hand through his red locks.

"And how do you know that?" Orion snapped before anyone could stop him, "I was there that day and even I didn't know that."

He brushed past his father, leaving Prim beside Mor as he advanced Eris. Thankfully stopping short, Orion stared down at the redheaded boy. "So," Eris grinned, "You did find your tongue after all?"

Orion knew when to allow his father and mother to speak, knew when he was there to prove a point physically rather than with speech. Eris knew how to get on his nerves, and Prim, knowing how to calm them, stepped forward to wrap a hand around his forearm. "He's just trying to get a fight out of you," she whispered, "Don't let him win, okay?"

"Oh? And who's this?" Eris asked as she attempted to pull Orion back into line, "Your whore?"

It was Rhysand who grabbed Orion's other arm, pulling him rapidly away just before he was able to pounce. Azriel and Amren stepped back to meet Mor, the front line now taking up Feyre, Rhysand, Orion and Primrose. Shrugging both his father's and Prim's arms off, Orion stood beside his mother, cheeks red with rage.

"A new member of your court, I see," Beron commented, his eyes scanning Primrose as she suppressed a gag. Eris stood up, circling the court like a bird watching its prey. She hated how she moved closer to Orion, his hand going protectively to the small of her back.

Rhys looked at her from the side of his eyes, looked at the bundle she, Orion and Feyre made. "Yes," he nodded, turning to Beron with a stern look. "She is my daughter-in-law."

Daughter-in-law. Not Orion's wife, his daughter-in-law. A small smile grew on Primrose's lips before she could stop it. Orion slipped his arm completely around her waist, fingers dancing on her hip.

Barking out a laugh, Eris stopped beside his father's chair, looking between her and Orion, "You've already got yourself a wife, Orion? How much would it cost for you to let her suck my-"

There was no stopping Orion as he shot across the tent, his hands going straight around Eris's neck and the pair of them tumbling to the floor. The guards within the tent moved in an instant, reaching to pull Orion from Eris who struggled beneath him as Orion's hold tightened. Azriel moved to push them back, knowing they were not afraid to use force with Orion. Mor had also launched forward to the guards who were trying to enter through the tent, not allowing them to pass. Prim could hardly see through the flood of people in front of her. Rhys had taken Feyre's hand and pulled her to the side, out of the line of fire as he looked over at his son in the middle of it all. Moving forward, Primrose called out for Orion to stop, trying to at least push past the guards and see into the midst of it all. Her heart was beating faster in her chest with each second that passed, her lungs feeling tighter as she forced her way through.

Before she could even reach Orion, who was now in the hold of two guards, she gasped at the arms snaking around her waist and neck. Someone was pinning her up against them, her back to their chest as they held her tightly. Everyone within the room froze. The guards stopped fighting to get through. Azriel and Mor stopped trying to assist Orion, and even Orion stopped struggling to get free. Amren was with Feyre and Rhysand, Beron still sat smugly within his chair. The only person Primrose could not see, the person who had her in his hold, was Eris.


	32. Chapter 32

Eris wasn't holding her tight enough to hurt, but he was holding her tight enough that she couldn't pull away. The feel of his fingers on her throat was like acid on her skin, she longed to remove it, to scrub the area where they had once been. Primrose could feel the warmth of his breath against her hair, could smell the obnoxiously strong cologne he wore. Orion met her eyes, his face wholly pale.

"Let her go, Eris," Rhysand deadpanned, as though he was simply unamused by the whole situation.

She gave a short gasp as Eris's arms tightened around her. Pushing out with her elbows, Eris didn't even react as she slammed them into his ribs and sides. It wasn't until he gripped her throat fully with his hand, fingers crushing into her windpipes, that she realised how truly fucked she was.

"Hurt her and I'll rip your throat out with my teeth," Orion snapped, beginning to struggle against his holds once more.

The laugh that slipped between Eris's teeth was more of a cackle, "I didn't expect for you to care for her so much. Perhaps I'll keep her just to make you suffer."

Eris's fingers reached up to touch Prim's jaw, his fingertips digging into her cheek as his thumb brushed her bottom lip. Pulling her head away so his thumb slipped, she let out a yelp as Eris tugged her head back, her neck fully exposed as he pulled on her hair. She would have shifted, would have used her lion teeth to tear Eris to pieces had she not been so tired. The last shift had taken a lot out of her, she hadn't even realised how much as she tried to reach out and grab hold of that power within her.

"Beron," Feyre started, stepping forward so the other High Lord could see her. "Primrose belongs to us, she is a part of our court. If you do not return her to us we will have to use force."

"A part that you merely bargained for," Beron chuckled, "I'm sure Primrose doesn't even want to be a part of your Court. What would Tamlin say if he was here?"

"You do not speak for me and you do not speak of my father!" Prim hissed, Eris moving to cup his hand over her mouth. It was then that she grew utterly tired of this, pushing out with her elbows, feet, knees, trying to pull herself free. She swung her head back, connecting with Eris's nose. Despite his bleeding nose, Eris gripped Primrose's shoulders, pushing her to the floor and kneeling on her back, pinning her hands behind her. Mud coated her cheeks as she laid on the ground, arms aching as they were pulled back, her head pounding.

Prim hadn't realised that the noise during her escape attempt had been the others trying to get to her. Like Orion, Azriel was now being held back by guards, Mor had a cut along her cheek as she sat on her knees, a dagger to her exposed neck.

"We're not leaving here without her, and I assure you if you so much as lay another finger on my Court, you won't be leaving here either," Rhysand snapped, eyeing the dagger on Mor and the soldiers holding both Orion and Az.

"Just go," Prim sighed, her chest aching as it pressed into the ground. "I'm not worth the struggle."

"Why don't I take her off your hands? Give you something less to worry about," Eris chuckled, reaching to stroke the back of her head, his fingers tangling in her hair.

"Get your filthy hands off her!" Orion yelled, turning to look at his father, "Can't you do something? She's my wife!"

"I wouldn't worry Orion," Rhys smirked, "The Autumn Court men can never keep women for very long."

A tough blow, one that Primrose wouldn't see the result of. Eris's hand gripped the back of her neck and they winnowed. The grass beneath her was taken away, replaced with stone as Eris dragged her upright. They were no longer in the war camp, no longer in the Dawn Court. She scrubbed at the mud on her cheek, pushing Eris away from her and smacking his hand off her neck. 

"Where the hell are we?" she snapped, quickly trying to winnow back to the Night Court with no avail. Wherever they were had been spelled, likely so only certain people could winnow in and out.

Tugging her elbow, Eris pushed Primrose forward, they were in a stone hallway, lit candles upon each wall to emit light into the dim space. His hand drifted to the small of her back and Prim scowled, pulling away and stopping in her tracks as Eris tried to force her onward. 

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me where we are," she repeated, crossing her hands stubbornly over her chest and leaning against the wall.

Eris considered her for a moment, moving slowly toward her and placing his hands either side of her head. Prim kept her head high as he stared down at her. "The Autumn Court, Primrose," he told her, "And I'd get comfy if I was you."

"You don't frighten me," she smirked as she watched Eris walk off down the hall, quickly following after him. There had to be a way out somewhere, and she was going to find it. As she rounded a corner, Prim froze.

On each side of the hall were cells upon cells upon cells. A prison. Before she could step back, Eris was by her side, cupping her cheeks with his rough palms, "Are you frighted now?"

In one sweep, Eris lifted Primrose from the ground, shoving her over his shoulder. Pounding against his back and chest, she struggled to get free as Eris walked her over to one of the cells, pulling open the barred door. "If you weren't such a brat, I wouldn't have to use you to prove a point," he told her, putting her down on the cold cell floor.

Prim's hands smacked down onto the floor to support herself. Looking up at Eris, she let out a breathy chuckle, "And what point is that?"

Eris slammed the cell, grabbing a set of keys from his pocket and shoving one into the lock. The click of it rang in her ears. Crouching, Eris looked at Prim through the bars as he slid the keys back into his pocket, "The Autumn Court always win."

Watching as Eris left, Primrose slipped a hand under her dress. Her dagger was still attached to the strap on her thigh, she would just have to figure out when was best to use it.


	33. Chapter 33

Cold. She was so incredibly cold. Lined with goosebumps, Primrose wrapped her arms around herself, pushed into the corner of the cell. Her hair was draped over her shoulders to hopefully create some warmth, she had ripped one of the skirts from her dress and used it as a blanket, the thin material hardly doing anything to contain the warmth from her body. Over the past few days, a maid had been by to offer her mashed potatoes, a glass of water and to empty the small bowl that she had been using as a toilet. Sometimes she would sit on the cold stone floor, tears streaking down her face as she thought back to the Night Court, thought of Orion's smile and Nova's laugh. Other times she would pace the cell, try to stretch her legs and her muscles, preparing for any chance she would have to get the hell out.

The worse part was the dreams. With nothing else to do, she would try and sleep as often as possible, building her strength. But with the dreams came nightmares. Nightmares of what was happening to the Night Court without her there to stop it, nightmares of what was happening to her father wherever he had disappeared to. She saw Elain slaughtered, Azriel at her side clutching her torn up stomach. She saw Rhys and Cassian with their wings cut off, saw Feyre and Nesta with broken arms and legs that twisted the wrong way, saw Mor, her golden hair bloody and her body mutilated. She saw Orion, his heart carved from his chest and Nova, at his side with her small hand in his, with her throat slit. Her family and the horrors that plagued her mind.

She would not let any harm come to them, even if she died trying to protect them, she would not let them be hurt. Before she could stop herself, Prim threw up, her bile filling the small basin. She was more surprised that her stomach was even full enough to be able to throw up in the first place. Her stomach twisted with hunger, her head thumping with dehydration as she stood, wiping her mouth on her hand. Her hands wrapped around the cold steel of the bars, pulling on them and causing them to rattle. "Eris!" she yelled, voice echoing through the empty stone halls. "Let me out of here! Eris!"

She hadn't expected anything from her call, hadn't expected anyone to take notice of her screams. The sound of a door sliding open filled her ears, someone was there, someone had heard her. "Hey!" she called, pushing against the bars, "Let me out!"

A flash of russet hair filled her vision as someone strode toward her, "So noisy, Primrose."

It was Eris, a smug smile on his lips as he looked over her. She looked terrible, she knew that without needing a mirror. Eris, however, looked fine. He hadn't lost any sleep over what he had done to her, how he had locked her up. He was dressed in black trousers and a black shirt, golden detailing on both of them that matched the rings upon his fingers.

"Let me out," she repeated, her head raised high, "You gain nothing from keeping me here."

The chuckle that Eris let out rattled her bones. There was something she didn't know, something she was missing. To her surprise, he pulled out a set of keys from his pocket, pressing one into the lock on her cell. Prim stood back, her hands pulled into fists should he try and attack her. The barred door swung open and Eris offered her his hand. She scrunched her nose up, turning away from him with narrowed eyes.

"Fine," he hissed, dropping his hand, "Just follow me."

Slightly hesitant, she began to follow, staying a few feet behind Eris as he moved ahead of her. They continued through the hall, eventually seeming more like a tunnel than a hall due to its length. A spiral staircase stood at its end, Prim lagging two steps behind as they ventured up. It opened into a grand hall with tiled floors, no doubt the main manor. She tried to winnow, letting out a small groan when it failed once again. Eris walked ahead of her, further than she had realised as she trailed behind. She could have easily run away, could have found an unlocked door or an open window. But part of her wanted to see what she was missing, where he was taking her.

As they rounded, moving toward what looked like a giant hall, Eris stopped. Pressing her hand to her thigh, she felt the familiar feel of her blade as Eris turned toward her. She could hear muffled voiced behind the closed double doors and what sounded like arguing.

"What's going-"

Eris pressed his hand over Prim's mouth, pushing her against the wall and pinning her hands back. "Ssh, you'll ruin our entrance."

She didn't know what he meant, couldn't understand why he had even brought her here. It wasn't until the person within the room behind her spoke. Against the wall, she could hear clearer, hear what was being said inside and who was saying it. "Where is she?" he snapped, "Where is my wife?"

Orion. He had come for her.


	34. Chapter 34

The sound of Orion's voice had Primrose fighting against Eris's restraints. In the room, she could also hear Rhysand and Beron speaking back and forth at one another. They had come to bargain her release no doubt, but she did not want them to make rash decisions just for her. She could handle herself.

"Helion is a dear friend of mine, of my court as a whole. It is not my fault that the entirety of Prythian found out Lucien was his. You brought the solar and seasonal courts into this, into a war just because everyone knows your wife loves another more than you?" chuckled Rhys, a small growl slipping from Eris's lips as he listened.

Beron shot back a response almost immediately, "She is an embarrassment to me now. I will not be treated like such a fool by the entire continent. Though, surely you cannot relate to that? A whore for a wife and a whore for a daughter-in-law."

Prim started to thrash, pushing against Eris with her legs and trying to create noise that would tell Orion she was there. Eris's dropped her arms, reaching up to squeeze her throat, her knees dropping to the floor as she struggled to breathe, his other hand covering her mouth and squeezing her nose shut.

"Primrose has done nothing!" Orion snapped, his voice echoing, "She is one of the sweetest people and you take her to torture me? Take me instead. Just let her go, she has no place in this."

Prim's eyes were fluttering from the lack of oxygen, but she could still hear Beron's laugh, "If you do not want her back, my son will gladly use her to his advantages. A beautiful woman like Primrose? I'm sure he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off her."

Eris swept her up into his arms, letting her head loll back over his shoulder as she gasped for air. He shoved the door open, carrying Prim into the hall, "Quite right father, though she is a feisty little thing!"

A set of guards moved into place as Eris dropped Prim to the floor, a smack filling the hall as she landed, curling into a ball and coughing. She could hear shouts, could make out her name over the ringing in her ears. Her eyes peeled back and she looked across the room at Orion, his face lined with concern, his lips forming her name. Orion. Something snapped tight in her, something that was pulling her toward him, focusing on his voice. She rolled back, sitting up on her arms and meeting Orion's eyes despite the line of guards between them. She saw it in his eyes, in that beautiful sidra blue.

"Orion," she breathed, her voice hoarse. She reached a hand out to him, only to be pulled up by Eris who gripped her hair.

"So," Eris started, pressing kisses down her jaw, "What are you willing to trade in exchange for your little plaything?"

Rhys grabbed Orion's arm to pull him back, but Orion was already speaking, "We'll withdraw! We'll withdraw from the war. Withdraw from Helion's side."

"Orion," Rhysand hissed, his brows furrowed.

Primrose couldn't allow them to withdraw just for her sake, not after everything that had already given up. There was only one choice left, and it was up to her to make things right. She would save herself, it was the only option. Before she could change her mind, Prim spun around to face Eris, his eyes looking at her curiously. Lifting her skirt, she slipped the dagger from her thigh and plunged it into Eris's chest. Twisting it slightly, she pulled it out, staggering back as Eris looked down at the blood flowering on his shirt.

She allowed the dagger to clatter to the floor as a cry erupted across the hall. Beron was looking in their direction, his eyes wide as he took in his son. Primrose did not have to look to know that Orion was fighting to get to her, a hand closing around her wrist and pulling her away as the guards closed in. An arm slipped around her waist and they were running, pushing past the guards that stood at the entrance and rushing out into the hall. Ahead of her was Rhysand, leading the way toward the front of the manor. Orion was the one at Prim's side, slowing down so he could stay with her as they ran forward. Her legs ached and each lunge forward was a challenge, Orion mainly pulling her as they went.

"I can't," she breathed, "I'm so tired..."

Orion stopped, quickly scooping Primrose into his arms, "I've got you, it's okay."

She let her head rest against his chest, her arms draped around his shoulders as he launched into a run after his father. The pounding of guards feet echoed down the corridor as Rhys flung open the main doors and ran out, winnowing away almost immediately. As soon as they were out they would be able to winnow, they would be safe as long as they got passed the front doors. But that didn't really matter to her, she now knew she would be safe as long as she was in Orion's arms. Her Orion.

Her eyes began to close from exhaustion, but not before she saw Orion pass the doors, the feeling of weightlessness greeting them as he winnowed. Before Orion could even connect his feet with the foyer of the River Estate, Prim let herself go, the sweet nothingness of unconsciousness taking over. 

Even in the darkness, she could still make out the blue of her mate's eyes.


	35. Chapter 35

She wasn't sure if she was dreaming. But if she was, she was dreaming of him. Time didn't exist anymore, she could have been sleeping for centuries and she wouldn't have known. Her clock had been replaced by each steady beat of her heart, each pulse that raced through her veins as she explored a new world. It was brighter here, full of colours that had once been dull. In the centre of it all, like a ball of sunlight purifying the world, stood Orion. They were connected, a physical red string pulling them to one another over the distance. As she reached him, his hand slipping into her's, she felt a jolt rush through her, something pulling her elsewhere. She could still feel the warmth of Orion's palm as the world she was seeing slowly melted around her, colours draining back to grey as she awoke.

Eyes fluttering, Primrose was greeted with the familiarity of her room in the River Estate. The curtains were drawn, a glow passing through them that filled the room with subtle light. There was a weight at her side, and as she turned her head, she saw someone laying there, sleeping with their head against the duvet. She immediately recognised the mass of jet black hair, reaching forward and ruffling Orion's hair gently as he slept. 

"Primrose?" he mumbled, lifting his head and blinking at her. She kept her hand in his hair, running her fingers through his locks and stroking them gently.

"Hi," she whispered, her voice thick with sleep.

He launched forward, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, his face pressing into her neck. "I was so worried!" he cried, "You've been out for two days!"

Prim found herself chuckling, wrapping her arms around Orion in return and rubbing his back, "I'm here now. I'm okay."

His scent was intoxicating as she breathed him in. She wondered if he knew what she knew. Knew what she probably always knew but had pushed back for so long. Part of her didn't want him to know, wanted him to be able to move through the rest of his life without a weight tying him down. He deserved freedom to choose who he wanted, and she would understand if, after everything, that person wasn't her. But, she also wondered, if that without the bond she still would have felt the same way. The feeling that told her to never let Orion go, told her that she lived and breathed with him, one and the same. If he were to die, a part of her would die too. And, ultimately, she would be willing to die along with him if it meant being together in the afterlife.

Orion pulled away, slipping effortlessly from her arms and returning to the seat beside the bed, "How do you feel?"

Prim took a moment to remember everything that had happened. Everything she went through with Eris that led her to this bed in the first place. The clothes she wore beneath the covers were fresh and clean, her hair brushed out around her face and her skin feeling silky.

"Hungry," she said, a small smile on her lips. Her bare arms held no sign of bruises, her throat wasn't sore and her head was no longer pounding.

"I'll get you something to eat in a moment," he said, taking her hand in his and rubbing the back of her palm with his thumb, "I just... I need to ask you something first."

His face had paled slightly, dread settling in her stomach. Prim stilled, bobbing her head gently, "Sure, what is it?"

Orion swallowed, not looking directly at her as he asked, "Eris, he... He didn't, you know... He didn't hurt you did he? He didn't... touch you?"

She shivered at the thought of it, of what could have happened, what Eris could have done and probably would have done eventually. Pulling her hand from Orion's, Prim reached forward to cup his cheek, tilting his face so he looked at her, those blue eyes even more beautiful than she remembered. "No," she told him, moving her thumb gently over his cheekbone, "There is only one person I would ever let touch me..."

Eyes widening, Orion leaned forward in his chair, Prim meeting him halfway. Their faces were inches from one another's as her hand raised to grip his hair. Tilting her head and letting her eyes close, lashes brushing her cheeks, Prim let out a gentle gasp as Orion's lips pressed against hers. His hands were in the sheets, keeping his balance as he leant further into the kiss, his lips far rougher than Prim had ever imagined. Her hand tightened in his hair, a fist gripping strands between her fingers. Their noses slotted together perfectly, lips overlapping as they moved as one.

"Primrose," Orion whispered, pulling away slowly. She dropped her hand from his hair, opening her eyes to see the flushed redness of his cheeks as he sat back in the chair. Did he hate it? Did he regret kissing her?

"Orion I-" Prim started, unable to finish as a high-pitched squeal sounded from the door. Whipping their heads around, they watched as Nova rushed into the room, grinning from ear to ear as she reached the bed.

"Prim, you're awake!" she beamed, climbing up onto the bed and cuddling up beside her. Wrapping an arm around Nova's shoulder, she leaned into the younger girl, pressing a kiss to her hair.

"Did you miss me?" Primrose teased, her smile dropping slightly as Orion stood from the chair, moving nonchalantly toward the door.

Nova nodded, closing her eyes as she rested her head on Prim's chest, "I missed you so much!"

She let out a contentful sigh, knowing she would never get bored of having people who cared for her so much. Orion reached the door, his hand resting on the handle, and the only thing Prim could think of was that she didn't want him to go, didn't want him to leave.

"I'm going to get you something to eat, Primrose," was all he said as he slid through the exit and out into the hallway. She felt him leave, felt in it in her stomach, in the way her chest tightened. 

"Orion really missed you," Nova whispered, "I heard him crying the night you got taken... It was really sad."

Looking down at the tattoo and ring on her finger, Primrose felt her lips curl slightly, a smile stretching as she thought of him. Thought of his lips on hers, running her fingertip over the ghost of them. She wanted to be able to miss more of him, wanted to learn every inch of him to miss when he was away.

"I really missed him too."


	36. Chapter 36

Bathing had never felt so good until Primrose slipped beneath the warm, bubbly waters in her ensuite bathroom. Her skin tingled as she sat against the bottom of the tub, letting out a sigh as the water kissed at her naked body. Her hair was tied up in a bun atop of her head, her legs stretching out before her as she let her hand fall between her thighs. After Orion had left to get her food, there had been an endless ache in her core. When he returned he hadn't been the same, perhaps because Nova was there, but still there was something in her that wanted him. 

Her hand worked now where she wanted him most, her fingers exploring that sensitive bundle of nerves. She wanted him to comfort her again, wanted him to stay by her side and never leave. Prim let her head fall back, a moan escaping her lips as she slipped two fingers inside of herself. She wanted that release, a release that Orion had unknowingly built up as their connection grew stronger. She imagined her hand was his, his name falling from her lips in whispers. Her legs started to shake as her fingers pumped, her chest heaving as her other hand kneaded her breast.

"Fuck," she cried, her fingers curling to meet that one spot that caused her to shatter. Her hand cupped over her mouth as an orgasm ripped through her, her core tightening and her clit pulsing with the pleasure she had dragged out. Her chest rose and fell with each breath, her hand pulling away from her core as she recovered.

After washing herself over, her body glistening with vanilla soap that would hopefully cover the smell of her arousal, Primrose climbed out for the tub, wrapping a towel around herself and moving with wet feet into her bedroom. After drying herself, she dressed simply in a pair of black trousers and a pale pink shirt, her hair remaining in a bun and her feet still bare as she slipped out of her room. Voices rose through closed doors as she descended the stairs, she had checked Orion's bedroom as she passed but he was nowhere to be seen. She headed for the dining room, pressing open the door to find Rhys, Feyre and Orion sat together.

"Oh," Prim blinked, her hand clutching the door handle. "Am I interrupting?"

Feyre shook her head, moving from her chair and toward her. Her hands reached out and the next thing Prim knew, she was in a tight hug with her mother-in-law. She patted Feyre's back, smiling gently and resting her head on her shoulder. "I'm so glad you're okay," Feyre breathed, moving back to cup Prim's cheeks.

"Thank you," she smiled, following Feyre as she moved back to the table. She took a seat next to her, opposite Orion who was sipping his coffee rather than looking at her.

"It's good to see you've recovered," said Rhys, though the thin line of his lips wasn't too convincing.

Prim nodded, biting down on her lip, "Yeah... I'm feeling a lot better."

Orion flicked his eyes to her, holding her gaze for a moment before dropping it back to his mug. He had to know, he had to feel that tug inside of him that led to her. Perhaps he didn't want it like she did. Perhaps he didn't want to be her mate after all.

"We should tell her," he muttered, his shoulders tense as he looked to his father, "She needs to know."

The way Orion spoke made shivers run down her spine. Prim looked to Rhysand, "What? What do I need to know?"

Rhys sighed, running a hand through his hair as he turned, "While you were unconscious Beron made a statement. Eris is dead, and he plans to retaliate against us. This is getting so much bigger than it originally was and so many more people are going to get hurt because of this, because of what you did."

"B-but they killed one of us first! They killed Apollo and we-"

"Yes, I know that Primrose but Eris is Beron's son, it's completely different," Rhys snapped, Feyre moving to take his hand and rubbing her thumb over the back of his palm. Rhys visually calmed, looking to his mate with a small smile.

Prim's eyes were stinging, tears building up as she spoke, "I'm sorry, I am, but I would still be there if I hadn't done something. Eris would have hurt me, or worse. You couldn't just expect me to stand there and do nothing."

"He would have kept you locked away, but he would not have hurt you," Rhys insisted, his purple eyes fiery, "We would have got you out one way or another, you didn't have to stab him."

"Yes, she did." Orion breathed, everyone turning to look at him, "She may not be important to you, father, but she is important to me. I'm glad she stabbed him, otherwise, she would still be there. We can deal with whatever Beron throws at us. But I cannot deal with being apart from Primrose."

The feeling of a lone tear wettened Prim's cheek, her lips curling into a smile as she looked at Orion. Rhys was saying something, something that she completely drowned out as she zoned in on the boy before her. His lashes fluttered gently over deep blue eyes as he watched her, a smile curling his lips as his foot brushed her leg beneath the table.

A crash echoed through the room as the door swang open, Azriel in the doorway, his face pale. Rhysand and Feyre stood, Primrose pulling away in confusion and Orion gripping the arm of his chair, ready to stand should he need to.

"Az..." Rhys started, "What is it, brother?"

Azriel swallowed, his throat bobbing as he caught his breath, "It's Elain, she's gone into labour."

Prim blinked, raising from her chair as Feyre rushed past her and toward Azriel. Elain wasn't due for another six weeks yet, she couldn't have gone into labour so soon. Stress, Prim realised, wasn't good for pregnant women, it could affect the baby. Had she done this? Had she caused this with the effect of her actions? If anything happened to Elain or her baby, it would be all her fault.


	37. Chapter 37

When Primrose learnt about how her mother had died, how she had truly died, the whole process of childbirth frightened her. A key-person in her life was taken from her by the agonizing pain that ripped her in half and caused her to bleed out. Celeste Daley survived for a matter of minutes after her daughter gave her first scream, lasted long enough to hold her baby, but not a moment more. Prim tried not to think of what could go wrong as Elain's moans and screams echoed down the hallway. Feyre and Azriel were with her, Rhysand anxiously waiting outside the door, pacing the hall. Nova was in her arms as they sat in her bedroom, Orion across from them with his head in his hands. Prim couldn't help but rock gently on the bed, hands rubbing Nova's back as she sat nuzzled with her face in the older fae's neck.

Primrose reached out to lay a hand on Orion's arm, his blue eyes lined with silver as he looked up at her, "She's going to be okay."

Orion shook his head, his hair scruffy and framing his ashen face, "It's too soon."

Nova sniffled, turning her head from Prim's chest and looking to her brother, "But she'll be fine, right? This is Aunt Elain, she's strong."

"Exactly, sweetheart," Prim smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of Nova's head, "She's super strong and she's going to get through this."

Nova's arms wrapped around Prim's neck, pulling her in closer, "I don't ever want to have a baby, it's too scary."

Letting out a breathy chuckle, the Lady of Spring traced patterns on Nova's spine, "True, but its also something to celebrate. What about when you were born? Orion was there, and I bet he was super excited to meet his little sister for the first time. Right, Orion?"

A hint of a smile curled on Orion's lips as he looked to Nova, her wide eyes curious and expecting. Getting up from the chair, he moved to sit bedside Primrose, his hand moving to tuck a piece of hair behind Nova's pointed ear. "I was so scared when Mom was giving birth to you, baby girl. I remember waiting outside the room the whole time, just like Dad is doing now with Aunt Elain. I remember hearing you cry for the first time, remember Dad inviting me into the room and seeing your little head on Mom's chest. You were so small, Nova."

"I was?" she gasped, completely mesmerized. 

Orion bobbed his head, "Yup, your whole head fitted into my palm. I remember your little eyes opening, bright violet orbs staring at me as I looked down at you. As I held you, your whole hand gripped my finger, squeezing gently with all your baby strength. It was the cutest thing in the world. From that moment I knew I would love you forever, and protect you always."

Climbing from Prim's arms, Nova sat in Orion's lap, hugging him tightly, "I love you, Orion."

Orion wrapped his arms around Nova, pressing a kiss to her head with a smile, "I love you too, even though you annoy me sometimes."

"Hey!" Nova giggled, reaching up to pinch Orion's cheeks as he tried to escape, shaking his head and laying back on the bed, bringing Nova with him. Primrose couldn't help but laugh as she watched Nova try to escape while Orion blew raspberries on her cheeks.

Laughter filled the room, so loud and engulfing that they didn't even notice the screaming stop. Didn't even notice any change until Rhysand stood in the doorway, a tired but happy smile on his lips as he looked between them. Orion sat up in an instant, Nova climbing from his lap and moving to her father. Rhys scooped her up in one effortless movement, placing her on his hip and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Dad?" Orion started, all amusement from the last few minutes had disappeared, "Is she-"

"She's fine, as is the baby. In fact, she would like to see you and Primrose," Rhys told them, chuckling as Nora cheered. She wasn't the only one who was relieved.

Prim stood from the bed, "Me? You're sure?"

Rhys nodded, his smile growing as Nova began to play with the buttons on his shirt, "Certain. Go."

Soundlessly, Prim and Orion left the room, moving toward the hall where Elain was waiting. Feyre passed them, offering a grin as she headed in the direction they had come. Having reached the door first, Orion stuck his head around, Prim moving to his side and peering in. Elain's cheeks were red and flush, her eyes filled with tears as she looked down at her chest. Azriel was sat on the edge of the bed, leaning into Elain's side as she held their baby to her chest. Their head was so small, pressed against Elain's breast as they fed, little wings stretching from their back and golden brown skin. Prim tried to ignore the scent of blood and agony that filled the room, the lower half of the covers were stained thickly with the red liquid.

Elain looked up, meeting their eyes from across the room. "Come in," she breathed, her voice hoarse and weak.

Prim moved first, walking slowly to the bed after seeing the way Azriel wrapped his wing tightly around Elain and the baby, his scarred hand gently stroking the small amount of dark hair that covered their tiny head. Orion came up to her side, his mouth agape as he looked down at his new cousin.

Pressing a kiss to Elain's cheek, Azriel turned to look at Orion and Primrose, "We'd like to introduce you both to our son...Leo Archeron."

"Leo?" asked Orion, his lips curling into a smile, "That's a beautiful name."

Elain nodded, pressing a kiss to Leo's forehead. Moving him up her chest to rub at his back as he finished feeding, Azriel adjusted the blanket around her so it covered her breast. Elain patted the spot between Leo's wings, "Our little lion."

Leo's wings gave a small flutter as he nestled his head against Elain. Prim chuckled, her eyes glossing over, "Oh, he's so precious!"

Elain sighed contently, cupping her hand over Azriel's where it rested on their son's head, "He is, isn't it? A little smaller than we were hoping, but still perfect nonetheless."

Azriel nodded, "I'm just glad you're both okay, I've never been so scared in my life... and that's saying something."

Elain chuckled, her eyes widening slightly as she stopped, moving instead to press a kiss to her husband's lips, "I told you we would be fine, didn't I?"

Prim slowly sat down in the chair, Orion sitting on the arm next to her. "How are you feeling, Elain?" she asked, hating to interrupt the moment the new parents shared.

Laying her head back against the pillow, Elain watched with a wide smile as Azriel scooped Leo up off her chest, wrapping him in a blanket and cradling him to his chest. She turned her head to face them, reaching her hand out to connect with her nephew's who squeezed it gently, "I'm... well, I've been better. Honestly, I hadn't expected it to hurt that much... I'm pretty sore."

"Worth it though?" Prim asked, looking at the small bundle of joy in Azriel's arms.

Elain smiled, biting down lightly on her bottom lip, "Worth every second."

Prim's eyes prickled with tears once more. She had been so worried, but there had never truly been anything to worry about. Elain was fine. Leo was fine. Everything was fine and nothing would be her fault anymore.

"There's something we actually wanted to ask you both," started Azriel, peppering small kisses to Leo's head as he rocked.

Orion looked up expectantly, "Oh? Of course, what is it?"

It was Elain who continued, her grin endless as she reached for Prim's hand. Scooting forward in the chair, Prim took Elain's hand with a smile, wondering what it could possibly be that they wanted to ask them.

"Az and I have been thinking..." She told them, Orion and Prim shooting each other looks of confusion, "And we've decided that we want you both to be Leo's god-parents."

Prim gasped, "W-what?"

Azriel chuckled, standing up from the chair and moving to the other side of the bed, sitting down beside where Elain's hands connect with Prim and Orion's. Leo was even more beautiful up close, black lashes brushing his chubby cheeks, pouty pink lips, scrunched up eyes as he slept.

"We know that things have been tricky for you both, but it makes sense for us to choose you two. We, of course, understand if you don't want to but-"

"We do," smiled Orion, turning to Prim. His blue eyes were glossy as he looked at her.

Prim nodded, squeezing Elain's hand as she looked at Leo, "Yes, it would be an honour."

With a nod from Azriel, Orion leaned forward to stroke his finger down Leo's cheek. Prim couldn't help but lean into Orion's side, watching Leo with a smile... watching her god-son with a smile.

"Would you like to hold him, Prim?" Elain asked, watching the three boys together.

Prim shook her head, "I couldn't, he looks rather content in his daddy's arms. I wouldn't want to disturb him."

"He does... Though I think he'll be a mommy's boy," Elain chuckled, taking her hand from Orion's to tickle Leo's feet that poked out the bottom of the blanket he was wrapped in.

Prim nodded her head in agreement, joining Elain to look at the three boys. Orion was talking to Az while playing with Leo's little fingers, the baby nuzzled against his father's chest happily, eyes fluttering occasionally to take in his new surroundings. He was truly a gift, and Prim couldn't be happier for Elain and Azriel. She was just glad that, within the midst of war, they could still find things to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God-parents aren't a fae thing, but I bet they existed in the mortal realm! Elain was more than happy to bring the tradition to Prythian with her little one.


	38. Chapter 38

Sleeping through the night with a newborn in the next hall was almost impossible. Leo's cries echoed through the house each time he woke up hungry or needing a change. It was around three when Primrose gave up on sleep altogether, sitting on her window ledge and looking up at the starry sky. It was a comforting sight, one she had grown to adore. It helped to know that, wherever he was, her father was looking up at the very same stars. A gentle breeze blew, Prim's bare legs and arms covering with goosebumps in an instant. She was only wearing a nightgown, her hair down and brushing her shoulders. She could have sat there until sunrise, could have watched as the sun rose and illuminated the mountains she could just see beyond the city.

But she didn't.

Dropping down from the window ledge, she pulled on a pair of undergarments before leaving her room and entering the shadow-filled hall. She crept toward Orion's room, her feet cold against the wooden floor as her hand reached for the handle. Pressing her ear against the door, she could hear the gentle sound of breathing. She couldn't quite tell if he was awake or not, but there was only one way to find out. Opening the door, Prim peered in to find Orion sat up in bed, his head shooting to face her as she stood in the doorway.

"Primrose?" he asked, rubbing at his eye, "What are you doing?"

Closing the door behind her, Prim walked into the room, "I couldn't sleep... I was hoping we could talk."

Orion blinked for a moment, nodding his head slowly and ushering her closer. She moved toward the bed, sitting on the mattress across from Orion, turning to face him. The duvet was down around his waist, his chest completely bare, a golden chiselled dream. A string of tattoos spread across his collarbones, stretching over his shoulders to finish at the top of his arms. Prim tried not to look at the defined muscles of his abdomen, looking up to meet his eyes.

Before she could even open her mouth, Orion was speaking, his eyes darting to her lips, "Is it... Did you want to talk about the kiss?"

The kiss they shared yesterday morning felt like years ago. The kiss he instigated between them. Prim fingered the duvet nervously, "No...Well yes, but not exactly, it's more than that."

Orion covered her hand with his, flatting it against the cover and collecting her fingers in his, "Do you know?"

That string inside her tightened, zoning in completely. He knew.

"Yes," she breathed, noting the way he watched where their fingers connected, "When you screamed my name in the Autumn Court."

Orion swallowed and Prim watched the way his throat bobbed, his hand pulling away from her's as he wrapped his arms around himself, "Does it change anything for you?"

His voice was a whisper, Prim strained so deeply to hear what he said, his words disappearing into nothingness. She crossed her legs as Orion climbed out of the duvet, his body completely bare apart from the pants he wore. He moved toward the window, distracting himself as Prim stood, turning to look at him.

"It just confirms what I already knew," she insisted, taking a step closer and wanting to reach out to him, "that I'm drawn to you in a way I cannot fight."

That she wouldn't want to fight even if she could. Orion spun on his heels, looking at her as she stood before him. Her hands ached to roam his chest, her core tightening as he watched her. In a few strides, he was in front of her, cupping her cheek in the warmth of his palm.

"Prim I-" His breath was minty, his lips plump and incredibly kissable as he stood so close, "I'm in love with you, Primrose."

The words hit her like a hurricane. He loved her. He was in love with her. Prim's mouth was agape as she looked up into his eyes, her hand shaking as she lifted it to the cup the back of his hand with her own. "H-how long have you known about our bond?" she asked, those three words dying on her tongue as she searched for an explanation instead.

Sighing, Orion dropped his hand, Prim's swinging back down as he pulled away, "Since the moment I set my eyes on you. That's why I was so rude at first... I didn't want to accept it."

She stepped forward, closing the gap between them once more, "And now?"

Orion rose his hand again, cupping her jaw and brushing his thumb over her bottom lip, "Now I accept it. Now I want it. Now I want you, Primrose."

Prim couldn't stop the heat that flushed her cheeks, couldn't stop the smile that blossomed on her lips. "Thank you," she whispered, her eyes glossy and lined with silver.

Orion's brows pulled into a frown as he gripped her hand, intertwining their fingers, "What for?"

Stepping up on her toes, Prim nuzzled her nose against Orion's, brushing the ghost of a kiss to his lips and letting her tongue dip momentarily into his mouth before she pulled back, pressing her forehead against his. "For not giving up on me," she replied, pressing a delicate kiss to the tip of his nose.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, Orion held his mate close, her body arching against his. Burying his head against Prim's neck, Orion placed light kisses upon her skin as he inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of her, "I could never give up on you. My wife. My mate. My Primrose."

Without any warning, Orion's wings sprouted from his back, wide black wings wrapping around them both. He had never shown her his wings before, but as he watched her smile at the sight of them, he never wanted to hide them again.

"So beautiful," Prim gasped, "So, so beautiful."

Holding up their connected hands, Orion allowed Prim to run her knuckles against them, against the soft membrane that made up the span of him. Opening her hand, she pressed the pads of her fingers to the leathery feel of his wing, running along till she reached the talon tip of it. A low moan escaped his throat as he shuddered, Prim chuckling gently as she pulled away.

She moved toward the bed, sitting on the end of it and gripping the hem of her nightgown. Orion watched as she slowly pulled it up her body, lifting it over her head and dropping it to the floor by her feet. The male before her blinked, taking in the sight of her breasts. They hung low and heavy against her ribs, nipples already peaked and hard. All that covered her was the white lace she had put on earlier.

"Are you sure?" Orion asked, leaning down and resting his hands on either side of her thighs. He wanted nothing more than to kiss every inch of them. She wrapped her arms around his neck, their faces only inches apart.

"Yes. I want this. I want you," she breathed before pushing her lips against his. Orion pushed her gently against the bed, cupping her breast as he kissed her passionately. Prim moved, sliding her underwear down her hips until she was completely naked, hooking her legs around Orion's waist as he climbed atop of her. They shuffled toward the top of the bed, her head hitting the pillow as he kissed down her body, taking her nipple into his mouth. Prim arched against him, her hands running along his wings and digging into the skin of his back. As his other hand came down to circle her clit, Prim gasping as his finger slipped between her folds, she reached for his pants, pulling them down his thighs. Taking his hardening length in one hand, she slowly pumped her hand along him, playing with the tip where pre-cum formed and enjoying the view as Orion broke away from her breasts with an open mouth, a crease forming between his brows.

"Shit, Prim," he hissed, claiming her mouth once again and entangling his fingers within her hair. Prim pressed his pants completely down with her feet, feeling her core tighten as his cock pressed against her navel. Taking Orion's hand in her's, she squeezed their hands together as she looked up at him, trading breaths with their faces only inches from one another.

"Wait," she panted, breasts brushing his chest, "I'm not taking anything for-"

Orion broke her off with a chaste kiss, "It's okay, I've been taking a contraceptive tonic, just in case."

She brushed her finger against his wing, biting down on her lip as his cock twitched, "Cheeky boy."

Orion tipped his head back and laughed, shaking his head at his wife as she smirked up at him. With that, he positioned himself at her entrance, pressing a hot and wet kiss to her mouth as he slid in. Primrose gripped his hand harder, her knuckles turning white as she pulled away with a gasp.

He noticed the glaze in her eyes, "Do you need a moment?"

She nodded, smiling against the pain as he pressed kisses over her face; her forehead, her temples, her cheeks, her nose, before returning to her lips. Prim let her shaking thighs hook properly around his hips, wrapping her arms around Orion's shoulders to bring them closer.

Slowly, she moved her hips, the feeling of him seated inside her making her blood pound. The room filled with the scent of arousal and she leant up to nip at Orion's lip with her teeth. She gave him a sharp nod, and that was all it took for him to start moving. His hips sunk into a rhythm, a fire burning in her veins as he filled her. He was bigger than she was expecting, her tightness stretching with each thrust. Part of her wanted to pleasure him, wanted to run her tongue along the lines of his tattoo and suck at the sensitive skin there, wanted to run her fingers over his wings until he was shaking. But the other part just wanted to lay there and enjoy the moment; the movement of Orion's hips against hers, the slap of skin against skin as he pushed into her, the warmth of their two bodies finally connecting.

"Does that feel good?" He asked, Prim's nails digging crescent moons into his shoulders.

She was panting, reaching upwards to press her swollen lips to his. "Yes," she breathed into his mouth, "So good, baby."

Orion jerked inside her at the pet name, a curse leaking from his lips as he tried to steady himself. His hands were on either side of her head, pressing firmly into the pillow as he hovered above her, his knees digging into the mattress either side of her thighs. She tried to stop the whimper she let out as Orion hit that spot inside her, her core tightening and her back arching off the bed. Orion moved down to her breasts, kissing and nipping at the soft skin, marking her with bruises as he sucked at her skin. Pulling one arm from his shoulders, Prim covered her mouth with her palm, more moans and pants filling the room.

Orion gripped her thighs, hooking her legs over his arms and pulling her toward him so that he pushed deeper inside of her. "Shit, shit, shit," Orion groaned, "You're so tight."

Prim's nails brought up red welts across Orion's arms, shoulders and back as he hit that spot in her over, and over and over. The bed creaked as he slammed into her, his thumb running circles over her clit as his hand reached up to cup her cheek, "You're so fucking beautiful."

She dropped her hand to run it through Orion's hair, leaning into his palm and letting out a sob as she came, his name pouring from her lips. Orion's thrusts slowed down as she tightened around him, the Illyrian spilling into his mate as he reached that high and hung his head back as it racked through him, his wings shaking uncontrollably. 

Hot tears ran down her cheek as she let her legs drop, trying to catch her breath as she recovered. Orion slumped down slowly, his head resting on her chest, his hand reaching up to brush her tears as he slowly withdrew from her, missing her warmth as soon as he did.

"That was..." Prim started, unable to even find the words to describe how she felt.

Orion moved to the side, rolling onto the mattress and pulling the duvet up over them. He lifted his arm and Prim turned into the warmth of his chest, letting out a sigh as he settled his arm over her waist and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I meant what I said," he whispered, his voice slightly hoarse as his wings closed around them, "I love you, Primrose."

Her smile was brighter than any star. "I love you, too."


	39. Chapter 39

Despite spending the rest of the early morning in Orion's bed, they hadn't done much sleeping. They had spent the time, instead, learning everything about one another, learning everything physically about one another. There was a freckle on her hip that Orion decided he adored, sucking at it with each chance he had, leaving bruises in his wake. Primrose learnt that one lick from her tongue against his wing had him completely in her clutches, the noises he made were truly euphoric. She originally thought her mate would be a soft lover, but the bite marks on her thighs he made while feasting on her proved otherwise. She knew how cruel her mouth could be when wrapped around him, how tight his hands fisted in her hair when she bobbed up and down his length. It didn't take long for Orion to figure out where she was most sensitive, which buttons he should push to have her withering beneath him. They had had very little sleep, indeed.

Primrose was now sat up in bed, recovering from the high of her last orgasm as the sun rose across the city. Her skin was sticky with sweat - and other substances - and she was covered in purple bruises that made her smile as she caught sight of them in the mirror. They proved to her that it had all been real, that Orion had confessed his love to her then fucked her so hard that she ached. She smelt of him now, and he smelt of her. They had moulded completely into one.

Orion came back into the room with an extra towel, the bruises on his own chest making Prim pulse in places that were well and truly swollen. His wings were nowhere in sight as he moved to pull her up, the scratches upon his arms making her blush as he slipped an arm around her naked waist and led her to the bathroom. The tub was already full of warm water and bubbles, he set the extra towel down beside his and stepped in, pulling her in after him.

As they settled against the tub, she leant her back against Orion's chest, his arms coming round to stroke her stomach and thighs as she settled against him. Prim lolled her head back against his shoulder, letting her eyes close as she relaxed fully, the warm water soothing her.

He gave a sharp intake as his fingers brushed her inner thighs, "I didn't mean to bite you so aggressively, it doesn't hurt does it?"

She shook her head, the tips of her hair dipping into the water, "I rather like it. Though I didn't realise you had a biting kink."

He chuckled, his body vibrating against hers, "I don't have a biting kink."

Biting down on her lip, Prim brushed her hands over her breasts, the warm water kissing her softened nipples, "Sure, baby."

Orion hated how his whole body tightened at that one word. He leaned forward, brushing kisses to her shoulders and neck, "Maybe it's something we can figure out together."

Prim hummed in agreement, reaching her hand up to cup Orion's jaw, her fingers dipping into his hair. They remained silent as they washed one another, kisses trading between them as their hands brushed bars of soap across their skin, squeaky clean and silky soft. As they stood, draining the water from the tub, she squealed as he lifted her, her legs wrapping around his waist as he carried her back to the bedroom, dripping onto the floor as they went.

"Put me down!" she chuckled, "We're going to wake everyone up!"

Orion crashed onto the bed, landing atop of her and nuzzling against her neck, "I'm pretty sure we already have."

Prim pressed a kiss to his head, playing with his hair as he lay atop of her, "What do you think everyone will say? Y'know... about us?"

Orion lifted his head, propping his head up as he looked to her, "I think they'll be happy for us."

"I'm really happy," Primrose whispered, running her other hand down his back.

Orion smiled, "Me too, but there's something you should know."

She blinked, watching as he climbed off her and moved quickly to the bathroom, returning with two towels and passing one to Prim. "What?" she asked, wrapping her towel around herself and sitting on the edge of the bed, "What is it?"

Orion wrapped his towel around his waist, moving toward his wardrobe in search of clothes. "Now that we've accepted the bond, I'm going to have a hard time being away from you."

Prim smirked, standing and running a hand through her wet locks. She moved behind him, nipping at his neck with her teeth, "Likewise."

He chuckled, turning around and cupping her face in both his palms, "You don't understand. It's like this frenzy thing, we males can get rather possessive of our mates. I don't want things to get violent so-"

"Could I stay away from the other males?" Prim finished, her eyebrows raising.

Orion signed, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "Yes please, I don't want to be possessive of you, I just-"

She pressed her lips to his, closing her eyes and letting her lashes brush his cheeks. "I know," she said against his lips, pulling away with a smile and moving toward the door, "And of course, as long as you stay away from the other females."

Orion smirked, rolling his eyes with pure amusement, "Deal."

Keeping her towel tight around her, she slipped out the door and across the hall to her bedroom, grabbing some clothes before rushing back, being as quiet as possible. She and Orion changed together, Primrose into a purple dress and stockings, and Orion into black trousers and a sweater. She applied a thin layer of makeup as Orion dried his hair, hanging up their towels and collecting the discarded clothes from last night. As they exited, Prim slipped her hand into Orion's, smiling at the warmth of his palm as they walk down the hall. The soft sound of babbling could be heard from Elain and Azriel's room, the parents talking to their newborn as they got him ready for the day.

As they moved downstairs, Orion straightened, stopping before the dining-room door. There was something different in the air, she recognised it but couldn't quite put a name to what she was smelling - to who's scent she was smelling. There was a deep, gravelly laugh and Orion was pushing open the door, his mouth agape as he looked at who was sitting in one of the chairs. Prim entered at his side, her eyebrows raising in utter surprise.

"Uncle Cassian?" Orion beamed, taking another step forward.

Cassian turned to his nephew, looking between him and Prim, a small smile growing on his lips, "Now that's a scent I wasn't expecting to come home to..."

Prim felt herself blush as everyone in the room turned to them, having also noticed the scent in question. Her embarrassment was quickly covered as Orion moved to hug his uncle, the two Illyrians patting each other's back as they squeezed tightly. She couldn't help but notice the absence of Nesta. Orion pulled away from Cass and took her hand in his, leading her to the table.

"I hope you don't mind me asking," Prim started as she sat down, looking to Cassian, "But where's Nesta?"

Cassian sighed, setting his hands down on the table, "She's staying with Lyra and Scarlet for a while. Though, I think she may have come if she knew she had a nephew to greet."

Feyre chuckled, "It was a surprise to us all, Elain and Az are upstairs though, I'm sure they'd like to introduce you to Leo soon."

Cassian nodded, "I'd like that too. Is Lucien still staying here or?"

Lucien. Primrose had forgotten all about him. In fact, the last time she had seen him was... The day Apollo died.

"No," said Rhys, "He's with Helion, he left not long after you and Nesta did."

"Good riddance," Cassian growled, taking a sip of coffee.

Orion poured a mug of coffee and one of tea for him and Prim, pressing a kiss to her temple as he sat back beside her, his empty hand moving to rest on her knee.

"I'm guessing that you accepted the bond then, Primrose?" Feyre asked, breaking the silence and turning to her and Orion.

Prim blinked before remembering that Orion had known long before her, that he had most likely told his parents and sought their guidance. "Yes," she smiled, "It's just a shame it took me so long to realise."

Feyre nodded her understanding, looking to her own mate with a smile. Cassian was about to say something, likely make a joke about how much sex they were going to have or tease Orion about acting feral, when a knock pounded against the door. Rhysand moved first, Cassian joining his brother's side as they followed them into the foyer. She looked up to see Azriel at the top of the stairs, peering down curiously to see who had caused such a noise. The High Lord swung the door open to reveal Thesan, his arm around his lover who stood to his side. Both the High Lord of Dawn and the Captain of his Guard were covered in blood.


	40. Chapter 40

With Rhys and Cassian's help, they brought Thesan and the captain into the sitting room, Feyre disappearing to collect a first aid kit as they sat down on the sofas. Rhys's face was pale as he pulled off Thesan's jacket, a nasty wound deep in his shoulder and pooling with blood. He balled the jacket up, using it to apply pressure to the wound. The captain shrugged off Cassian's fussing, focusing on his lover who was in a worse state. Primrose was tucked slightly behind Orion, the pair watching, ready to help if need be as Feyre returned, Azriel following shortly after.

"What the hell happened?" he snapped, closing the sitting-room door behind him. Elain was still in bed, recovering from the birth and likely tending to Leo as Azriel joined the others, his brows furrowed and his wings tightly tucked behind him. Shadows engulfed him as he looked to Thesan and his lover.

"The Autumn Court," said the captain, a hand on Thesan's shoulder. "They attacked early this morning, it was a complete ambush."

Feyre knelt, beginning to attend to the wound on Thesan's shoulder as Rhys cleaned up the gash on his cheek. The captain refused Cassian's help again, taking bandages from the kit and dressing his own wounds. A single call from Elain had Azriel leaving, Cassian taking up place next to Orion. She clutched Orion's hand, their fingers intertwined as she leant into his side.

_This isn't your fault._

She turned to Orion, her eyes wide. His voice was like a whisper in her mind, caressing the walls of her brain. He had spoken to her through the bond, reached into that darkness and shouted into the narrow halls to comfort her silently, to let her know he's there. She squeezed his hand as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

_Thank you._

The door swung open and Azriel reemerged, followed by Mor who was cooing at the babe in Az's arms. Mor stepped to Rhysand's side as Azriel sat on the empty sofa, rocking Leo gently while still watching where Thesan and his lover sat. Prim moved to sit on the arm of the chair beside Azriel as Orion moved to assist his father, taking the blood-soaked rags and heading to the kitchen to retrieve fresh ones.

"How's Elain doing?" Prim whispered, chuckling as Leo peered up with wide eyes to his father.

"She's not able to move much, she's sleeping right now so I'm watching this one," he explained, pressing a feather-light kiss to Leo's head.

She reached down to brush her knuckle gently over Leo's cheek, "Bless her, she must be exhausted."

"She is, and all this isn't helping," Azriel sighed, nodding to where Thesan and the captain sat bleeding on the sofa. His hushed words caught Cassian's attention, his eyes widening at the sight of the baby in Az's arms. The Illyrian made his way over to his brother, sitting beside him on the sofa and peering down into his arms.

"Wow..." Cassian whispered, "Hey there little man, I'm your Uncle Cass."

Azriel adjusted Leo so he could properly see Cassian, his curious eyes taking in the man before him. Leo lifted a hand, gripping Cassian's hair in a fist as he lent willingly over the newborn. Cassian's eyes glossed over with tears, a chuckle slipping between his lips as Leo tugged on the strands he could reach.

"As much as I hate to interrupt," started Rhys, looking over at them, "But I need your attention to discuss... all this."

Prim was the first to move, joining Orion where he knelt on the floor, resting a hand on her mate's shoulder. Cassian sat on the arm beside the captain and Az moved to Rhys's side, Leo comfortably snuggled against his chest and beginning to drift off. Thesan lent back on the sofa, his bare chest covered in bandages and wraps, red blending in against the bronze of his skin. The captain took his hand, raising it to his lips and pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

"Someone should alert Helion," said Thesan, eyes darting over them all, "And I need to go back, see what happened to the rest of my warriors."

The captain's eyes went wide, "You can't, Thes. It's not safe anymore."

Thesan shook his head, "We can't just leave our people, surely there's somewhere they can go."

"There is," insisted Cassian, looking to Rhys, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Rhys nodded slowly, "They won't like it but... Any remaining soldiers can move into the Illyrian Camps we have in the mountains. It will be a tight squeeze but it's one of the safest places right now."

"My wife and chil-" Cassian started, blinking a few times before continuing, "My wife and daughter are there, but myself and Az can join you and your ranks to keep an eye on things."

"No," Azriel said, everyone turning to look at him, "I can't, not with Leo here now. I won't leave him without a father."

Rhys turned, laying a hand on Azriel's shoulder, "It's okay, Az. I understand. I can find someone to take your place. Stay with your wife and son, brother."

Azriel smiled, nodding to Rhys and nuzzling his nose against Leo's head, taking in his gentle baby scent. Orion stood up from where he had previously knelt, turning to the Illyrians, "I can take his place."

"No, absolutely not." snapped Rhys, ignoring the hand that snaked around his waist. Feyre lent into her mate, no doubt whispering silent words to him that they couldn't hear.

Orion sprouted his wings, stretching out his span and flapping, a gust of air surrounding them. "I'm Illyrian too Dad, and I want to help. Let me go with Uncle Cass... please."

Rhys looked to Cassian, the other male nodding with a gentle smile.

It was Feyre who spoke instead, "You can go, sweetheart, take your sister with you. And I'll be going to the summer court with Primrose and Mor. It's time Tarquin realised what's right and what's wrong."

Prim gave Feyre a nod, Mor smiling between the two females and running a hand through her golden locks. Orion grinned, winking at his Uncle who was smiling deviously.

"I'll go with the captain to collect any survivors, then we'll go to the camps. Az, it's just going to be you and Elain here, are you okay with that?" Rhys asked, watching as Theran attempted to stand. The captain wrapped his arm around his lover's waist, letting him lean against him.

"More than okay, we'll be fine just the three of us," he smiled, rocking Leo gently as he slept.

Orion pulled Prim against him by her waist. "I'll see you soon, okay?" he whispered against her hair, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he pulled back.

She nodded, nuzzling her nose against his, "Okay. Stay safe."

He nodded gently, _I love you_.

Prim grinned, _I love you too_.

She moved between Mor and Feyre as Orion joined Cassian and the captain. Rhys wrapped an arm around Thesan to keep him up as he stood beside him. They were separating again, spreading out across Prythian. Primrose didn't want to be away from Orion, could already feel that string inside her pulling tight to stay by his side. She knew the price of war, but that didn't mean she wanted to pay it.


	41. Chapter 41

As much as Primrose hated being apart from her mate, she was rather enjoying the company of her mother-in-law. Since coming to the Night Court, she hadn't had much time to get to know Feyre Archeron, but she wasn't surprised to find she was just as lovely with her friends as she was with her family. They, being Prim, Feyre and Mor, were now stood in the foyer of the Summer Court's manor. Princess Cressedia led them through the halls and toward the meeting room, her dark skin glistening in the summer light, the reflection shining off her silver hair.

"No Amren?" asked Cresseida, shooting a look behind her shoulder at the three females, "My brother will be very disappointed."

"Varian is very capable of coming to the night court, is he not?" replied Mor, her red dress clinging to her curvy frame, "Why should the lady make all the moves?"

A chuckle slipped from the princess's lips, "Quite right."

The creak of the meeting room door made her skin rattle, Cresseida disappearing through it and allowing them to follow. The room wasn't as big as Primrose expected, perhaps they did not need it here. Feyre and Mor moved first, taking up seats opposite Tarquin and Varian as Cresseida joined her brother's side. Prim slipped into the seat beside Mor, opposite the princess who offered her a gentle but fierce smile.

"I think you already know why we're here," started Feyre, clasping her hands atop of the oak table. The way she spoke sent chills along her skin. She was mesmerizing, a born High Lady. Primrose dreamt of being like her.

Tarquin gave a slow nod, observing the females before him. "You have some nerve coming here after what happened last time," he smirked, though there was no amusement in the movement.

"We wouldn't be here if we weren't desperate," added Mor, leaning back casually in her chair. Prim felt sick to her stomach, wishing that she had something to hold onto to calm herself down. But that something was halfway across Prythian.

"What is it exactly that you want?" asked Varian, his eyes narrowed. He was beautiful, in a unique, softened beauty kind of way. The plump of his lips and the glow of his skin. She understood why Amren fancied him.

"We want for you to either leave Beron's side or join ours," said Feyre, as though she wasn't discussing something as destructive as war, "We can offer more alliance, you know that from previous wars. Beron is a mass murderer, is that what the summer court stands for?"

Murderer. Primrose was a murderer, not a mass one of course but that didn't make a difference in her mind. She had taken someone's life with the twist of her wrist. Even though Eris deserved it, that was something she could never take back.

"No," declared Cresseida, ignoring the glares of her peers, "No, it is not."

"Be cowards, if you must. But don't stand by Beron's side, he offers you nothing that we can't offer you tenfold," Mor smiled, as sweet as sugar.

The three Summer Court leaders looked to each other, a silent conversation drifting unheard within the air. Primrose only became more restless, shifting in her chair and leaning her elbow upon the table. Varian shot her a look before looking to the High Lady, "Where is Amren?"

Feyre blinked, her composure dropping for a second before returning elegantly, "Velaris. She's holding up the fort. We're moving our forces, as well as the Dawn and Day court's forces, to the Illyrian mountains."

Varian clicked his tongue, turning to Tarquin, "I want to join her."

"And do you want our forces to join them?" Tarquin asked, observing the Prince.

Prim watched Feyre and Mor join hands under the table, a small smile curving on their faces. "Yes," Varian nodded, his shoulders broad and his jaw sharp.

Cresseida smiled at her brother, shooting Mor a knowing wink. Tarquin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Then I suppose I can't say no."

Feyre grinned magnificently, "You won't regret it, I promise."

"What happens now?" asked Cresseida, looking at her brother who seemed more than eager for this meeting to end.

"I need a few days to rally my soldiers and inform them on the switch. We can meet you in the mountains in three days. That's my only offer," declared Tarquin, his tone particularly icy despite being the High Lord of Summer.

Putting her arm out, Feyre shook Tarquin's hand, "Pleasure doing business with you."

Cresseida chuckled, "I wouldn't consider it business as such, but I'm glad we're on the same side again."

Mor smirked, biting her bottom lip, "Likewise, princess."

Primrose stood as everyone else did, watching as Varian rushed from the room in an instant, likely winnowing to Velaris - to Amren. Feyre exchanged final words with Tarquin as Mor shamelessly flirted with Cresseida, both girls blushing hot scarlet. She felt wholly out of place, leaving the room in a gentle breeze and feeling eyes on her back as she did so.

Primrose was independent. She had been her entire life, all eighteen years of it. Of course, she had her father and Malida, but they were more like her friends. But Orion, Orion was like another half of her. She missed him utterly and felt pathetic for doing so when she had only seen him hours before.

She was so lost within her own mind that she didn't even notice Mor and Cresseida pass her, didn't notice anything going on around her until Feyre laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You okay?" she asked, reaching to tuck a piece of hair behind Prim's ear.

Bobbing her head, she smiled, "Yes, are we leaving now?"

Feyre pressed her lips together, "Indeed, but we're going to head to the Winter Court soon, Mor reckons she can persuade Kallias and Viviane to join us. Its a lot of work, doing what we do."

Prim sighed, feeling her emotions rise with each inhale, "Are you sure I should be here? I'm not really doing much."

"Your presence is enough. It shows a united front, shows how strong we are now. Trust me, you're doing more than you know," Feyre insisted, giving Prim one of her motherly smiles. It made her heart warm a little.

Primrose grinned, allowing Feyre to take her hand and pull her along. They would be leaving for yet another court soon, but tonight she would be back in the arms of her mate, her husband, her family. Just the thought of being able to breathe freely was enough to keep her steady.


	42. Chapter 42

The Winter Court was everything Primrose expected and more. It was a wonderland of snow and evergreen trees. Utterly unlike the Illyrian mountains that were cold and icy and bitter. She almost wanted to roll in it, to feel the soft balls of snow forming in her palm, feel the kiss of snowflakes on her cheeks. Everything was covered in white, pearly and pure and wholly perfect. She loved the way her nose and ears stung, the way her boots melted beneath the fluffy snow lining the streets, and even didn't mind how her hands and knees were bright red from the cold.

After staying at the Summer Court for lunch, per Cresseida's invitation, the trio of Night Court ladies were now trudging up the steps of the Winter Court palace. Feyre trusted Mor's friendship with Viviane to get them inside without question, and as the blonde stood at the door, speaking to whoever was on the other side, Feyre was right. The door swung open and Mor moved, beckoning them after her into the warmth. As she entered, stepping into the threshold, it was like being wrapped up in a blanket. Mor walked ahead with a white-haired man, leading them through the palace and supposed toward the High Lord and Lady. Prim remained at Feyre's side, silently admiring the beauty of the palace as they walked through the halls.

Kallias and Viviane were in their sitting room, sat before the roaring hearth and sipping at cups of tea. Putting her tea on the table before her, Viviane sprung up, arms out, and engulfed Mor in a tight hug. Kallias stood up behind, narrowing his eyes at Primrose and Feyre as they moved to greet him.

"Feyre Archeron," he deadpanned, eyebrows raised, "And..."

"Primrose Daley," Prim stated, putting out her hand, to which Kallias did not shake. So, that was how it was going to be. From what Mor had said, Kallias and Viviane were some of the kinder leaders - right now, Primrose only agreed with the latter of that statement.

"Tamlin's spawn. So it's true then, the Night Court has a new member?" Kallias asked, shoving his hands into his pockets and looking at his wife who conversed loudly with Morrigan. Primrose understood, she had never branched out to anything and had only just become her own person. Of course, they would just see her as Tamlin's child.

"It is," Prim confirmed, chin raised as she looked down her nose at the High Lord before her, "Is that a problem?"

Kallias tensed, looking at Primrose thoughtfully before he smirked, "Not at all. Take a seat."

Mor moved first, pulling Vivianne with her and taking a seat at the end of the sofa, Vivianne seated beside her husband and mate. Feyre hooked her arm in Prim's, leading her to the other end and facing the Winter Court Lord and Lady.

"I'm sure it's no question why we're here," Feyre started, "Let's skip all the unimportant questions and back and forths. Join us, Kallias. Join our side."

Kallias looked to his wife, who simply nodded, turning to Feyre, "We see your need. We see your hurt. Mor has told me everything. I think we should help them, Kal."

"We don't want your pity," insisted Feyre, "but I'm telling you this because it's the truth. My sister lost her son because of this, and my other sister just gave birth - Both she and her newborn are vulnerable and I cannot afford to lose them. I will not beg for you to help me or my mate. I will beg you, instead, for the innocent lives that could be taken, for my sister and nephew. My family."

Kallias nodded slowly, "I never did like Beron..."

Her veins turned to fire, a luscious flame that lit her up and made her utterly warm inside. Primrose smirked, "So is that a yes? You'll join us?"

Despite everyone looking at Kallias, he looked to his wife, his mate in all of this and the person who had stood by his side through everything. Primrose had heard the tale of how she waited for him all those long years and had married him in an instant. "Viv? What do you think?"

Viviane's porcelain features flushed with pure happiness, "We'd love to."

Mor squealed with delight, "I knew we could count on you! And you don't need to worry, I can stay here and help you arrange everything. Thank you so much, guys."

Feyre blinked, turning to the blonde, "You're staying here?"

She nodded, "It makes sense. They trust me, rightly so. And I can explain everything and bring them to the mountains in a few days."

"We'll look after her," Viviane chuckled, resting her head on Mor's shoulder, "Will yourself and Primrose be okay returning alone?"

Feyre took Prim's hand in her own, a gentle warmth that was utterly welcoming. "Of course," she smiled, "We'll be heading back to the River Estate to collect a few things before leaving for the mountains."

With parting words and well wishes, Kallias, Mor and Viviane bided Feyre and Primrose goodbye, watching as they winnowed on the palace doorstep. As they hit the familiar floor of the River Estate, Prim looked around curiously while Feyre disappeared upstairs. As she walked, she expected to see Elain and Azriel around every corner, holding Leo or watching him as he wriggled around upon a rug. She stuck her head into the dining room, expecting to find Amren with a glass of wine in hand. Nothing. Perhaps, they were all upstairs.

Prim started to turn, planning on heading upstairs when she caught a look out the window. Smoke. There was a trail of smoke rising. Rushing toward the front door, Prim swung it open, looking out at the destruction incasing her city. Buildings crumbled as Rose Manor had been, smoke and fire and blood. "Feyre!" Prim called, slamming the door and running upstairs.

"I can't find Elain, Az or Leo," Feyre cried, having likely already seen the state outside.

Prim gripped her hands, pulling her close, "I'm sure they already got out, I'm sure they're fine."

She wasn't sure of anything, but she could hope.

Before Prim could tell Feyre to calm down and collect her things, Feyre took Prim's hands in a death grip and they winnowed at once. Hissing as she fell against the cold snow, Primrose shivered against the force of the winnow rocking through her. Feyre was already moving toward a group of Illyrians as Primrose stood, turning to find Lyra and Scarlet's cabin close by. As Prim moved quickly toward it, Orion and Rhysand burst out the front door.

"You're here," Orion beamed, his grin no longer enough to settle the fear that rose in her. He looked handsome as ever in his gear, but she couldn't even take a moment to truly take him in.

"Are they here? Please tell me they're here," Primrose cried, her hands fisting in Orion's shirt as he reached her side.

"Who?" asked Rhys, noticing his wife a few feet away, trudging through the snow. Prim held tighter to Orion, his eyes wide and wary.

"Elain and Azriel," said Feyre, distress clear in her wide eyes and pale cheeks, "Velaris... They attacked Velaris."

Rhys and Orion's face both dropped, blinking as they took in the news. Their family - missing. The youngest of their family. "Leo," Orion muttered, hands reaching for Prim's waist to center himself against her.

"No," Rhys choked, "No, they're not here..."

The four of them turned at once, scanning the surrounding area just in case they were hidden in broad daylight. Everything seemed normal, or familiar at least. There was nothing normal about three different courts sharing one space, soon to be five. Primrose was about to suggest they go back to Velaris when a scream sounded in the distance, a yell of help.

"Elain!" Feyre yelled in return, and they all shot off into a run.

Everything was a mass of mountain, snow, and soldiers. There was no Elain, no Azriel, and no Leo. But that had been her voice, Prim was sure of it. As they ran, feet deep in the snow, another voice broke out against the mass of white.

"Over here! Someone help!"

Primrose would recognise that voice anywhere, "Daddy?!"


	43. Chapter 43

There were figures in the distance, a blur against the horizon that became clearer and clearer with each step. The golden hair of a person she was certain was her father. The small bundle against a brunette's chest. An Illyrian upon the ground, wings spread out around them. Leo's screaming cries drowned out the moans of Azriel, and Primrose felt her knees wobble at the sight of stained red snow.

Feyre and Rhys reached them first, the High Lady reaching for her sister and the High Lord taking in the sight of his brother, unconscious and bleeding. Orion and Prim had just reached them as Rhys moved, swinging for Tamlin with a tight fist.

Tamlin stumbled backwards, and before Rhys could swing again, Elain cried out, "It wasn't him. Rhys, stop."

Primrose blinked as she dropped down onto her knees, following Orion's lead and reaching for Azriel. She removed her jacket, slipping it beneath his head as a pillow against the snow. She couldn't see where the bleeding was coming from, but there were rips and tears in his wings. As Orion noticed them, he shuddered, squeezing his eyes shut. She quickly rested a hand against his shoulder, leaning against him slightly as she looked up at Elain. Her skin was paler than normal, ashen, and there was a bloody cut on her forehead. Tears scattered her cheeks as she held Leo to her chest, bundled in blankets, and looked down at her husband. Primrose noticed her hands were stained with Az's blood.

Feyre had one hand on her sister, the other on her husband's back, keeping him calm. "What the hell are you doing here?" Rhys hissed, glaring at Tamlin who stood only inches away.

"I was coming back for Primrose when I saw the flames. I entered the River Estate in hopes of finding my daughter but found Elain and Azriel instead. I helped them escape," Tamlin explained, looking to Elain for assistance. Elain said nothing, but a sharp nod was enough.

Rhys sighed, bobbing his head as he let Tamlin go and moved to Azriel. Feyre raised her hand to cup Elain's cheek, "That looks nasty, El. How do you feel?"

Blood dripped down Elain's temple, "Like I want this all to be over. Like this nightmare is never going to end. Like my husband is unconscious and my baby is crying and there's nothing I can do to fix it. And lightheaded, I feel lightheaded."

Feyre dropped her hand, taking Leo from Elain as she knelt in the snow, crashing next to her husband and sobbing. Before Feyre could check over Elain properly, she passed Leo to Primrose, the redhead opening her arms for the babe and cradling him against her breast. Standing, she pressed kisses to his head, whispering and taking in that soft baby scent, "Sssh, little one. It's going to be okay. Mommy and Daddy are going to be okay."

Orion worked with Rhys to lift Azriel into a sitting position, Elain reaching for his hand and brushing his hair out of his face. Feyre was on her knees, pressing her scarf against Elain's head in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Prim felt so helpless, but she knew Leo needed the comfort Elain or Azriel should have been able to offer. Instead, Prim held him close, whispering to him as his cries slowly subsided.

"Primrose," a voice started, an obnoxious buzzing in her ear.

She did not turn as her father stopped beside her. Instead, she looked down into those wonderful eyes, wiping the tears from Leo's cheeks. His skin was soft like velvet, Prim pressing her lips to his nose and snuggling him closer as the wind blew.

"Can we talk, at least?" he tried again, voice pleading.

Prim rocked Leo, cupping his bottom with one hand and holding the back of his head with the other, "Can't you see I'm busy? Just go get help, make yourself useful for once."

Leaving his words to dry on his tongue, Tamlin ran through the snow and towards the Illyrians lingering in the camps. As Prim looked back at her family, she saw Orion with his hands supporting Azriel's wings, his palms blotched with blood, as Rhys lifted him from the cold ground. Elain was still crying, Feyre fussing endlessly and checking her over for any further injuries.

"Prim," Elain breathed, "Take Leo inside, it's too cold out here for him."

She wanted to help as much as she could. As much as she adored caring for Leo, there was still more she could do. "Elain-"

"Take him to the cabin, Primrose," ordered the brunette fae, the mother of the baby in her arms. Her friend. Her family. Her husband's aunt. As much a part of her as Orion was.

Primrose nodded, lowering Leo so Elain could press a kiss to his cheek, before raising him to her chest and turning away. The snow felt thicker as she headed back toward the cabin. The gentle heat from Leo's body was the only thing keeping her warm, both inside and out. The door was unlocked as Primrose reached the cabin, twisting the handle and rushing inside. Entering the sitting room, Prim became faced with Nesta, Lyra and Scarlet. All three sets of eyes zoned on Leo in her arms.

"Elain and Azriel got injured. Feyre, Rhys and Orion are with them now."

Before Primrose even finished the last sentence, the three females were up, pushing past her and out the door. Prim felt like shattering now she was alone. Alone, apart from the babe in her arms. She turned to the sofa, sitting down and laying Leo out on the leather. As she unravelled the blanket, Leo kicked out his legs and arms, stretching his body. Primrose couldn't help but chuckle despite the tears lining her eyes.

Resting her palm against his chest, Prim tickled his side gently, watching the newborn light up with delight. She sighed, running a thumb down his chubby cheek, "Thanks for making me feel better, baby boy. You're going to steal hearts one day."

"Who's stealing hearts?"

Prim turned toward the doorway to find Orion lingering, his hip against the frame as he looked at her and Leo. The smile he gave her didn't quite reach his eyes. As he reached out a hand, Prim stood, taking his now clean hand in her own, resting her head against his chest. Leo had fallen asleep upon the sofa, the soft sound of his breathing filling the room as she clung to her mate.

"Are they going to be okay?" Prim asked, dreading the answer as she hid her face in the crook of Orion's neck, feeling his warmth against her. Orion's hand ran tight circles over her back as he rested his cheek against her head.

"They will be. Physically, Elain is fine, still recovering from the birth but unmaimed by the attack. Az will take a little longer to recover but should heal fully. I don't think he would have made it if it weren't for your father," Orion explained, his voice hoarse as he spoke of his aunt and uncle.

"I don't believe he came back for me," Prim breathed, nuzzling her nose against Orion's neck, "He was the one who left. Why would he come back? I'm not worth coming back to."

Pulling away, Orion cupped Prim's cheeks in his palms, "Primrose, don't ever say that again. If that was me, I'd crawl to you. I would fucking crawl, no matter how far."

Hot tears lined her cheeks, Orion kissing them away and pushing his forehead against hers, "I'm so glad I have you, love. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Wrapping her arms around his waist, Primrose buried herself within Orion's chest, peppering kisses along his collarbone. "I love you so much," he whispered, "my beautiful, beautiful wife."

Before Prim could respond, a gentle cry came from Leo, the baby blinking around as his eyes fluttered. He was likely looking for Elain or Azriel, and Prim's heart was hurting for him. It was Orion who moved first, a chuckle slipping from his lips as he lifted Leo to his chest. Leo's head fit perfectly upon his shoulder, Orion's massive palm cupping the back of his head. Wiggling her way in, Prim rested her head on Orion's other shoulder, one arm wrapping around his back and the other resting on his chest, allowing Leo to grab her pinky finger in his little fist.

"I love you," Prim whispered, squeezing Orion's side, "And I love you too, little one."

Orion kissed both Prim and Leo's heads, "Everything's going to be okay."


	44. Chapter 44

She used to dream such wonderous things. Whether it was the blooming flowers of spring or the starfall of night, they were unbelievingly beautiful. Each time her eyes fluttered shut she would be transported to a new world, a happier, brighter world than the one she had just left. She would dream of her mother, of Orion, of the future she was bound to one day reach. But as the war grew worse, her dreams disappeared. The light turned dark, and endless pictures turned into nothingness. She was yet to experience nightmares again, but she knew they were not far from coming.

Primrose awoke to the sound of the front door closing, her eyes adjusting to the sudden light around her. Blinking and rubbing at her eyes, she saw Orion sat with Leo against his chest. The pair were stretched out at the other end of the sofa, Orion's feet in Prim's lap. Sliding out from beneath them, she picked up a blanket from the armchair, dropping it over them and being sure not to cover Leo completely, making sure he was comfortable against Orion. Smiling at her two favourite males, she tiptoed out of the room, closing the door behind her and heading through the hall. Entering the kitchen, she found Lyra, Scarlet and Nova sat at the table.

Each person seemed tired, snacking at what appeared to be soup and fresh buttered bread. Nova looked up first, rushing from her chair and throwing herself around the redhead. Prim shivered at how cold Nova was, wrapping her arms around the younger fae as Nova's legs went up around her waist, her arms knitting around her neck. "Prim!" she gasped, a grin on her cheeks.

Prim held her tightly, burying her head against Nova's shoulder and rubbing circles over her back. "Where have you been?" she asked, remembering that Nova wasn't with Scarlet, Lyra and Nesta earlier.

Nova pulled back, smiling, "I was with Uncle Cassian, but he's with Uncle Az and Daddy now. Where's Orion?"

Pressing a kiss to her forehead, Primrose set Nova back down onto the floor, "In the sitting room with Leo, they're both napping. We're going to have to take him back to your Aunt Elain soon."

Nodding, Nova skipped off down the hall, sneaking into the sitting room and closing the door behind her. Primrose turned to Lyra and Scarlet, the latter girl pressing a kiss to the other's lips before getting up and moving to the sink.

"How are they?" Prim whispered, not wanting Nova's innocent ears to overhear. Scarlet began to wash up her bowl and plate, Lyra turning on her chair to face Primrose. 

"They're in the infirmary cabin," Lyra shrugged, "I don't know much more than that, other than my parents and Orion's parents won't be leaving Azriel's side until he's out of there which means we have to take turns watching Nova."

"What about Leo? He's probably hungry so I need to take him to see Elain soon, but do you know if she'll want to keep him with her?" Prim asked, crossing her arms over her chest. As much as she adored her god-son, the best place for him right now was with his parents.

"If Azriel is awake I imagine he'll want to spend time with him, also Elain probably won't want to let Leo out of her sight again," Lyra suggested, not meeting Prim's eyes as she spoke. Grey bags filled the space under her eyes, and Prim could have sworn she had lost weight.

"Lyra? Are you okay? I know we haven't spoken since-"

"I don't want to talk about it," she hissed, head snapping up to look at Prim with a sneer. If there was one thing Prim knew, it was not to make an Illyrian angry.

Nodding, she moved to the doorway, "Right, of course. I'm just gonna go check on the others, it was nice seeing you again."

Without waiting for a response, Primrose walked back down the hallway, listening to Nova's giggles through the door before opening it and moving into the sitting room. Orion was awake, sat on the edge of the sofa, watching where Leo laid on the carpet, Nova leaning over the babe and pulling silly faces. Noticing his mate, Orion reached for her hand, taking it in his palm and pressing kisses to her knuckles. Prim was about to move and sit on his lap when Leo's face screwed up unhappily and he began to cry. Nova jumped back, crawling to rest beside Orion's leg as Prim scooped Leo up.

"Is someone hungry, baby boy?" Primrose cooed, turning to Orion, "We should go to Elain, can you grab me a coat please?"

Nodding, Orion jumped up, leaving the room as Prim picked up Leo's blanket and began to wrap him up comfortably. As the day passed, the temperature only dropped and they couldn't afford for anyone to get sick. Orion re-entered, bundled in his own coat and scarf. He helped Prim put her own on as she held Leo to her chest, zipping up the jacket over him with his little head poking out the top. Making sure he was secure, her hand holding him up over the top of her coat, they headed out. Waving from the door, Nova yelled her goodbyes to Leo as Orion and Primrose disappeared into the snow.

It was a swift trek through the camp as they reached the infirmary cabin. Leo's hungry screams only got louder as they neared, as though he could sense his parents. Feyre greeted them at the door, ushering them out of the cold and hugging her son. Primrose moved into the next room as Orion stood with his mother, a smile lingering on her lips. She would never get to hug her mother, but seeing Orion hug his made her heart wholly warm.

Azriel was laid on his stomach atop one of the bed's, Cassian leaning over him and stitching his wings. Elain was sat beside Nesta, her arms wrapped around her sister. Rhysand was pacing at the end of the room, his eyes meeting Prim's as she entered, bringing the sound of Leo's cries with her.

"Is someone hungry?" drawled Az, opening his eyes and peering over at Leo as Primrose unzipped her coat and produced the newborn. Elain moved, taking Leo in her arms and cradling him against her chest as if he was the most precious thing in the entire world, which he was. She moved to the corner of the room, taking up a seat where Azriel could see her and Leo, and began unbuttoning her shirt. Averting her eyes, Prim smiled as Orion and Feyre entered. Leo's cries stopped as he fed.

"How are you feeling Uncle Az?" Orion asked, stopping at Prim's side and resting a hand on the small of her back. Azriel turned from where Elain was breastfeeding, looking at his nephew with a small smile.

"Exhausted mainly, my wings... Well, I suppose you've seen the state they're in. It hurts, but I'm just happy to be conscious again," Azriel sighed, his head pushed against the pillow he rested gently upon.

Cassian stepped back from where he was hunched over his brother, placing the needle and thread to one side, "They should heal finely, it may take a while but they'll be as good as new sooner or later."

Rhys stopped his pacing, turning to face the room, "I also spoke with Amren. She and Varian are helping those there and restoring the city. There's not much else we can do now."

As Cassian helped Azriel into a sitting position, Elain stood, moving to sit beside her husband. Leo was still sucking at her breast, his eyes closed happily as he drunk. Az wrapped an arm around her, his fingers tracing Leo's feet.

"We should get going," started Orion, "I'm going to do a quick circle around the camp just to make sure everything is secure. Nova is with Lyra and Scarlet."

Prim took Orion's palm, squeezing his hand within hers, "Just let us know if you need anything. We're more than happy to help."

Saying their goodbyes, Prim and Orion walked back the way they had come, entering the blackness of night. Sprouting from his back, Orion brought his wings out, flapping them in the breeze.

"You coming?" he smirked, holding his arms out. Prim could have transitioned into her own golden wings, but she hadn't flown in them as a human and she was sure she wouldn't be very stable. Instead, she climbed into her mate's arms. His hands went up under her knees, cupping around her back and lifting her, sending them both into the air.

First, they circled the camp as promised. From up high, they could see each cabin: some had fires going, the occupants still awake, others had no sign of light or movement. The tents housing the other courts were also considerably quiet, the firepit in the midst of them lit, but barely blazing. As they flew, they soared toward the mountains. Amidst the snow, Primrose could make out a small wooden cabin, and Orion took them right to it.

Prim gasped, staring out at the cabin as they landed, Orion placing her back onto the ground, "It's so beautiful. What is this place?"

The top of the wooden home was covered in snow, it was far larger than Prim would have thought, but still small, just one floor. Tucked between two mountains, the wind did not reach them as they stood out in the open. Primrose couldn't see anything around them. It was as if they had the whole world to themselves. Orion took her hand in his, pulling her toward the door, "It's my families cabin. My dad had it first and shared it with his Inner Circle. Then he shared it with my mom."

Primrose grinned, watching as Orion unlocked the door and led her inside, "And now you're sharing it with me?"

A simple wave of Orion's hand had the cabin roaring to life. Candles flickered, oil lamps cast light around the small room and the hearth lit, spreading warmth almost immediately. Everything was right before her: a sitting room to the left, a kitchen to the right, and a hall that no doubt led to bedrooms and a bathroom. The wooden panels were covered in art, likely painted by Feyre years ago. As Prim stood, looking around at the magnificence of it all, Orion slipped his arms around her waist, pressing his chest to her back and kissing her neck. "Now I'm sharing it with you," he confirmed in a seductive whisper.

His fingers went to the ties on her dress, slipping the purple fabric down her arms and chest until it pooled around her hips. He began kissing along her shoulder as he pulled her bra strap down, "Can I take care of you?" he asked, his hands trailing her stomach, "Let me take care of you, Primrose."

Turning, she nodded slowly, trusting her mate completely, "Yes."

In one movement, Orion swept her up again, carrying her over to the sitting room. Setting her down before the hearth, he laid her upon the fur rug. Prim lifted her hips as he slid the dress down over her waist, chucking it onto the sofa as he leant over her. Every inch of skin he covered was met with a kiss, not harsh like last time where he sucked and bit until she bruised, but soft, spreading chills over her body. The fire beside them was heating her, but not more than Orion was, her stomach was tight and burning with love for the male before her.

Soon she was naked, completely bare apart from the stockings hugging her calves and knees. It felt strange to be naked before Orion when he was fully dressed, his gear only making his muscles appear bigger, but she didn't mind it too much. His fingers trailed her hips as his mouth captured her breast. He kissed it, sucking the skin into his mouth and massaging it with his tongue. She arched against him, reaching to hold onto his shoulders. It was then that she realised his wings were gone, the beautiful spans that she adored. She supposed he didn't need them when he was the one making love to her and pleasuring her beyond relief.

After playing with her breasts, he moved down, his tongue trailing along her stomach until he reached her core. His hands hooked beneath her thighs, widening her legs as he pressed a kiss against the neatly trimmed hair that covered her. She bucked involuntarily. She wasn't used to this; to the slow, teasing behaviour. Last time, he had been so adamant about making her cum, biting into her thighs and taking her clit into his mouth. But this time, he made every second last, pleasuring her until she was wriggling beneath his grip.

"Orion," she cried out, his tongue slipping between her wet folds as his hands moved to squeeze her ass.

Lifting his head with a smirk, Orion breathed against her, "Just relax, my love. This is all for you."

As Prim nodded, letting her hands drop back behind her head, Orion disappeared between her legs once more. Slow, tortuous circles were made by his tongue, focusing on her clit and occasionally pressing kisses to her pulsing nub. His hand came round to join his mouth, slipping two long fingers inside of her and forcing a deep moan from her as he curled them upwards. Pumping slowly, his fingers buried into her as his mouth finally closed around her clit. His tongue flicked against it as his fingers fastened, her pussy throbbing beneath his touch.

Unable to lay still, Prim pushed herself upwards, sitting and hooking her thighs onto Orion's shoulders as he continued, her hands finding his hair and tugging. "Fuck," she moaned as he added a third finger, "Keep going, right there, baby!"

Adding to the flick of his tongue, Orion brought his other hand up, fingers rubbing back and forth over her clit as his other fingers hit that spot inside her that made her shake. Her back arched aggressively as her hips bucked against her husband's face, the movement only sending his fingers deeper. Toes curling and thighs trembling, Primrose fell back against the rug, covered in sweat, both from the thrill of Orion upon her, as well as the blazing fire only a few feet away. All it took was a final thrust of his fingers and she was utterly undone, moaning and panting his name as she came into his hand. Pulling out, Orion's fingers gripped her ass as he moved down to lick at her entrance, his thumb now moving gently over her swollen clit.

Prim had one arm thrown over her eyes, a hand still in Orion's hair. Her breasts rose and fell with each deep breath she took, trying to breathe steadily after the high she had just reached. After leaving a trail of kisses over her thighs, then moving up till he met her belly button, Orion pulled completely away, his cheeks flushed as he stood. She only listened as his feet pattered into the hall, the beating of her heart far louder than his footsteps. 

It only took a few moments before he returned, Prim glancing over as he reentered with a towel in hand. He was wiping his hand and mouth, a smirk lingering on his lips as he kneeled before her. Rubbing gently, he brushed the towel over her inner thighs and her core, cleaning her up before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Discarding the towel, he laid down, his gear hot to the touch as he pressed against her. Primrose curled around him, lifting a thigh over his hip and snuggling close to his chest. As he wrapped his arms around her, his fingers trailed her spine, her other hand massaging her back in small circles.

"Thanks for looking after me, baby," Prim whispered, burying her head in Orion's neck to hide the blush of her cheeks. She could feel it burning her skin.

Orion chuckled, his whole body vibrating with the movement, "Of course. Anything for you, my love."


	45. Chapter 45

Primrose did not mind waking up on the rug covered floor. The cabin had kept the hearth alight, a steady flame against her exposed back. Her head was pillowed on Orion's bare chest, the beat of his heart against her cheek. After last night's worshipping had turned into a round of passionate sex, in which Prim had proudly ridden her mate, Orion had also stripped himself of his gear. His clothing was now, along with her dress and underwear, draped over the sitting room sofas. Leaving her snoring husband and covering him with a fur blanket, Prim disappeared down the hall.

The huge sunken tub the cabin offered was more than suitable, her sinking beneath the warm water and refreshing herself after she had gotten so heated. The scent of Orion was still on her as she washed, his familiar smell lingering over her floral one. Even from the bliss of her bath, she could still hear her husband's snores. Old man, she snorted to herself, chuckling when a wine of glass simply appeared at her side. There was no doubt in Prim's mind that the cabin was made up of magic. Upon entering the bathroom, the tub had simply been ready for her. And now, entering one of the bedrooms and opening up the closet, clothes hung before her eyes, exactly her style and suitable for the weather that lurked outside the cabin's warmth. Outside. Where everything was bitter, and she didn't just mean the cold. She almost wanted to stay here, hide away from all the horrors down below.

"You always did look pretty in pink."

The sound of his voice made her heart settle, as though it was incomplete without it. She supposed it was. Prim was sat on the end of the king-sized bed, dressed in olive green pants and a pink sweater. The closet had been filled with the two colours, even miles away from the Spring Court, Primrose would never truly escape her roots. Her father was here, tucked away in one of the many cabins or tents in the camp below her. She had almost forgotten. Almost, but not quite.

She turned, glancing at her husband who had simply redressed into his gear, "Thank you."

He moved across the room, his lips curling into a smile as he stopped before her, arms out. Chuckling lightly, Prim stood and wrapped her arms around him, his hands making circles on her back. She didn't have to say anything, he just knew what she was feeling at all times. "I would make you the most delicious breakfast ever," he whispered against her ear, "But, I'm afraid we should probably head back."

She only held on tighter, her hands reaching up to fist in his hair. "I wish it didn't have to be like this," she sighed, hating how her eyes stung and her throat tightened, "I wish we could just have time together and not have to deal with everything else."

Orion chuckled, kissing the top of her head, "Me too, dearest. We will have that time eventually."

Nodding knowingly, Prim pulled away, pressing a chaste kiss to Orion's lips before moving toward the closet. She pulled out a white fur coat that most definitely hadn't been there earlier, along with a scarf and set of gloves. Her feet were booted with brown leather boots that stretched up over her knees, perfect for all the trudging she was likely to do in the snow.

Slipping her hand into her mate's, the pair winnowed, touching down in the center of the camp. He led her toward a house, a stone building with two floors just beyond the treeline. She could see people moving inside, the smoke of a fire escaping the chimney. Primrose blinked curiously, "There was a house here the whole time?"

Orion laughed, squeezing her hand, "Yes, but we prefer staying in the cabins. It's cosy."

She couldn't help but chuckle, shaking her head and pressing a quick kiss to Orion's cheek. He pulled her close, leaning into her side as they reached the house, going straight inside instead of knocking. The noise of voices immediately sounded as they closed the door behind them, walking down the hall into what seemed to be a grand room, full of chairs and sofas, a lit hearth at its end. The first people Prim zoned in on were the Winter Court members, Viviane and Kallias seated beside Mor who had a proud grin on her lips. They were still dressed in their cloaks, fur-lined and white with what had to be bear pelts. As they took a seat, Orion on an armchair and Prim on his lap, she took a moment to review her surroundings.

Azriel was sat with Leo sleeping against his chest, his wings were tucked tight against his back, no doubt still sore and hurting. Elain was at his side, her arm on the sofa behind him and leaning into him, keeping her eyes on her son as he slept. Feyre and Rhys were at the end of the room, beside the hearth. Nova was nowhere in sight, likely with Lyra and Scarlet back at the cabin. Cassian and Nesta were also there, seated opposite Mor and the Winter Court, the Illyrian's hand interlaced with his mate's. They were discussing the Summer Court, mainly the fact that they had not yet arrived. The three days they promised had not yet passed, but they needed them sooner than they thought.

"I'll go to Tarquin," Cassian offered, "I'll beg him if I have to."

Nesta rolled her eyes, leaning her head on Cassian's shoulder, "He won't listen to you. You destroyed his buildings remember?"

A low chuckle buzzed around the room. Cassian hug his head, letting out a wail, "It was one building!"

"I'll go with you. We might actually have a chance at convincing him then," Nesta smirked, her eyes still distant despite the smile curling her cheeks.

Cassian sat up straight, shaking his head, "No, you're staying here."

It wasn't an order, more like a plea, his voice pleading. It wasn't dangerous, what they were planning, but it was still going out to another court, leaving a place of safety and comfort. Nesta had not left the camp for a reason.

Nesta reached her hand up to cup her husband's cheek, her pale skin a bright contrast to the brown of his, "Cass, I'm fine, really. Please, I want to go with you."

With a sigh and a reluctant nod, Cassian agreed, standing and pulling his mate up with him, "I suppose you can come. But, I'll do the talking."

Nesta shoved him with an elbow, moving across the room to where Leo had awoken, his little mouth widening into a yawn. Her finger came down to stroke his cheek, "I promise I'll introduce myself to you soon, buddy. Look after your mommy for me?"

Leo looked up at his aunt curiously, blinking in what felt like agreement. Prim watched as Nesta and Elain shared a look, shared a smile. With quick goodbyes, Nesta and Cassian left, the hopes of surviving this war leaving with them.

It was Elain who spoke up. Mor had been lightly conversing with Viviane, and Feyre with her mate, but it was Elain's voice that broke against the mumble and mutters. "We're going to take Leo and stay in the mountain cabin. It seems to be the safest place at the moment," she started, turning to Rhys and Feyre, "We'd like your permission to take Nova as well. This is no place for a girl so young."

Rhysand was nodding almost immediately, "If you could that would be much appreciated."

"Hopefully she won't keep you on your toes too much, she'd love to help you and Leo in any way possible, though," Feyre smiled, leaning into Rhys's side as he hooked an arm around her waist.

Primrose couldn't help but blush at her own memories in the cabin, but Elain was right: It was easily the safest space at the moment. She stood, lifting Leo from her father's lap so he could stand up with ease. Prim didn't miss as Azriel's face scrunched up as he stood, his wings fluttering slightly as he stretched, a hand going to the small of Elain's back.

"We wanted to leave as soon as possible, we'll bring Nova here first so you can say your goodbyes," Azriel said, moving toward the doorway.

Feyre nodded, standing up to quickly engulf her sister in a hug. "Thank you, Az."

Lifting Leo's hand in a mock wave, Elain promised to see everyone soon before joining her husband and disappearing out into the hall. Prim hated how large the room now felt, only a handful of them left within the room. Kallias had been silent the whole time, watching and waiting. But now, he placed his elbows on his thighs, leaning forward toward the High Lord of the Night Court, "So, now what exactly is the plan?"

"The plan?" Rhys smirked, a devilish smile on his lips, "We're going to fucking destroy them."


	46. Chapter 46

A day of drama had quickly become a day of distraction. They had been waiting for Cassian and Nesta to return, but as the morning passed to noon, and noon passed to evening; it was very clear they weren't returning as soon as they had hoped. Primrose had kept busy by visiting the members of the other courts, handing them supplies and thanking them once more for joining. That, and avoiding her father. She had no clue where he went, but he was sure to be within the camp somewhere, and she didn't fancy bumping into him anytime soon.

It wasn't long before she was back in bed with Orion at her side, at the house this time, instead of the cabin. Elain, Azriel, Leo and Nova had left at noon, winnowing safely to the mountain top cabin. She would miss them, but she wanted them to be safe, especially with the state that Azriel was still in. Luckily, she still had Orion. His chest was against her back as they cuddled, even in sleep, his head against hers and their hands intertwined against her stomach. Despite the snow that fell outside, they were warmed by one another's skin, the duvet pulled up around them as they slept.

Even in the depths of sleep, Primrose could still feel the explosion that shook the ground around her. She awoke in an instant, coughing on the smoke that blew in through the windows. Orion was sat up at her side, looking around with a frown and climbing out of bed, pulling on some undershorts as he threw the curtains open. Prim held tight to the duvet as she took in the flames encasing the forest before her. Every tree was on fire, the snow melting into puddles effortlessly.

Knocks rapping on their door had her getting up to pull her own underclothes on as Rhys's voice sounded through the wood, "It's the Autumn Court!"

"Got it, Dad!" Orion yelled in return, pulling on his Illyrian leathers as Prim struggled into her own. She wasn't used to the tightness of the gear, squeezing her breasts past the top and suffocating her stomach as she did up the jacket. She pushed her feet into the too-big boots, lacing them up quickly before following Orion downstairs, his wings creating a gentle wind that kissed her face. As he pulled open the front door, the warmth hit her like a tidal wave.

Orion gripped her hand, his palm already sweaty, "Stay beside me, I'm not losing you."

Prim nodded, squeezing his hand. I love you, she sent down the bond, caressing his mind how she wished to caress his face. Orion sent those feelings right back, warming her very soul with his love as their physical bodies set off into a run, I love you too.

She could hardly see anything apart from Orion and the flames. It was boiling, melting her skin with each step they took. Orion, with the power of all courts that had passed down from his mother, summoned the water manipulation inside him. His hands acted as arrows, a wave of his palm in a certain direction had water dowsing the flames that lit the trees. The trees; the forest line that was currently housing hundreds of tents.

As if having the same thought, Orion nodded and that was all it took for Prim to take off in a sprint, her mate behind her trying to drown out the heat. She ran aimlessly, seeing nothing but red as she weaved through the thick trunks, trying not to trip on logs and sticks that blocked her path. She soon reached a small clearing, most of the tents were empty as soldiers tried to control the fire. She rushed forward, helping those who had not gotten out the tents yet, Orion trailing her every step. When she crossed the clearing, she looked for someone she recognised: Thesan, Helion, or even Lucien. 

Prim turned to Orion, "I need to find my dad!"

Confusion flashed on his face, only briefly, before he nodded, following after her as she moved through the trees. The next clearing was just up ahead and she could already hear the grunts of soldiers. The flap of Orion's wings behind her was an oddly comforting sound. People were running past her, trying to escape to the main camp no doubt, away from the fire drowning the forest. She could barely feel the heat anymore, it had become like a second skin. This clearing was bigger than the last, more tents and more people. Luckily, Prim noticed Helion immediately, helping two of his soldiers out of a blazing tent.

"Helion!" Prim yelled, moving forward and knowing that Orion was right behind her.

Helion seemed rather relieved to see them. "Orion, where's your father?"

"In the main camp. Have you seen Lucien or Tamlin?" Orion asked, a wing wrapping around her side as they stood amongst the havoc.

Something flashed in Helion's eyes, something that Primrose couldn't quite identify. Fear, perhaps. "No," he muttered. "I haven't seen them since this morning."

Together, they had to be somewhere. They wouldn't have left. No, her father wanted to see her, he wouldn't leave without talking to her. Would he? Prim's chest tightened and Orion's wing only pulled her in closer to his body.

"They might have gone back to the main camp? We might have missed them. What if my fathers looking for me?" Prim breathed, hating how her hands trembled at her sides.

Helion looked around him, at his soldiers, his people. But Lucien was his too, his son, his only child. The High Lord turned back to her with a nod, "You go back to the main camp, I'll go and check the other clearings. We'll find them."

"Thank you," Orion smiled, taking Prim's hand and starting to pull her along. "Good luck."

Offering them a smile as he turned, Prim watched Helion disappear through the trees. She looked to Orion, his brow sweaty and his chest heaving with each breath as he pulled her through the woodland. She felt numb, which was almost impossible with the burning sensation that covered her skin. Her feet felt like dead weights, her whole body relying on Orion's strength. It wasn't until a ball of flames surged toward them that she came back into her body, pushing Orion out the way as the fire slammed into the tree where his body had just been.

They hit the floor, hard. Prim scrambled, looking desperately around as she protected Orion's body with her own. The person had gone and Orion was scowling as he pushed himself up, cupping Prim's cheeks with his hands. "What are you doing?!" he snapped, pulling her close and wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"It would have hit you," Prim insisted. "I was saving your life."

He shook his head, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "You're an idiot, Primrose Daley. I don't care about my life, all I care about is you. Please don't do that again."

Prim sighed, standing up and pulling Orion with her, "I'll do what I have to do to keep the people I love safe."

They took off again, the forest moving in a blur as they pushed forward. The ache in her thighs was just an annoying tingle, and it wouldn't stop her. As they moved toward the main camp, she could see the flames, taller than the trees. Illyrians were in the air, circling and aiming for those belonging to the Autumn Court. Orion flared his wings, knocking two people aside who had been coming at them. Something silver flashed against the melted snow. Kneeling, Prim pulled out a sword, gripping it tightly by the hilt and holding it up, ready for anyone who may try and attack them.

They moved into the thick of the battle, hitting down anyone who came their way and dodging fireballs that were launched in their direction. She could hardly see Orion, twisting and turning to defeat any Autumn Court soldiers that crossed her path. It was a complete ambush. Luckily, she didn't need to look to know he was okay. She felt that steady figure behind her, felt the strength of their bond that told her he was alright.

"Primrose!"

She turned, her sword high, as her eyes zoned in on who had called her. Golden hair, green eyes. Her father. He had a dagger in his hand, a smile on his lips despite the blood splatters on his armour. Just as Primrose was about to step toward him, a blazing circle rose around them. Tamlin was running before she could even blink. He was running, not toward her, but toward Orion. Prim turned, ignoring how her body screamed against the heat on her back, and watched in slow-motion as an Autumn Court soldier threw another fireball, this time aimed at Orion's back, at his wings.

Instead of pushing him away, Tamlin stood in front of Orion, taking the hit in his place and knocking them both back as the force smacked into his chest. Prim let out a scream, it may have been Orion's name, or her father's, but to her, it was just noise. Orion swung around, crawling out from beneath Tamlin. His body just flopped to the side as Orion stood. Primrose lifted her sword, impaling the chest of the soldier who had fired, watching his blood stain her sword as she pulled it back out. He tumbled as Prim turned away, leaving him in the melted snow. Orion knelt beside her father, his body unmoving. His gear had burnt away around his chest, a circular burn mark where he had been hit. His chest rose, just the smallest inch. 

"He's alive," Prim sobbed, falling into Orion's arms as he pulled her slowly. He was dragging her away, his wings flapping to clear a path through the circle of fire.

Dropping her sword, she pushed against his shoulders, trying to get past, "We can't just leave him! He's alive, Orion, we need to help him."

Orion only tightened his arms around her, pulling her successfully through the circle and out further into the camp, "I know, but it's not safe. We need to go."

Through the flames, she could see her father's body lying there. She would not leave him. Prim kicked out, her foot connecting with Orion's knee. He buckled slightly, but still managed to hold her against him. "Get the fuck off me!" she cried, pushing and kicking against her mate.

His arms tightened on her forearms, "I'm trying to keep you safe!"

Autumn Court soldiers flooded the main camp in flames, the snow nothing but a memory and the forest burning by the second. It wasn't safe and would continue to be so until they won this war. Either way, at Orion's side or not, she wouldn't be safe. "I don't need you to protect me. What I need is to save my dad!" she insisted, hating the pain in her voice.

"Primrose," he pleaded, his hand dropping to grip her palm.

She only shook her head, pressing a firm kiss to his lips before pulling away completely. He let her go this time. "I'm sorry," she whispered, pressing another kiss to his lips before brushing past him and into the flames.


	47. Chapter 47

The heat was somehow worse. The smoke was almost choking her, tears swimming in her eyes as she pushed her way through. She summoned the wind inside her, pushing it outwards and clearing the air. It wasn't much better, but it would have to do. The ring of fire was burning once more, completely sealed from where Orion had passed it moments ago. Shielding her face with her elbow, Primrose pushed past the flames, letting the wind dance around her so she could enter unharmed. Sweat dripped down her temples, her body wet beneath the gear she wore. She pushed forward, nonetheless.

Her father was laying where he had been moments ago, his breathing shallow as she fell to her knees beside him. His skin was hot to the touch, burning her palm as she cupped his chin. He was unconscious, wholly so. She pinched his nose with her other hand, pressing her mouth to his and blowing fresh air into his lungs. His chest moved, expanding upwards as the air filled his lungs. Pulling away, she coughed against the smoke before moving down again and blowing another breath of air into her father.

Slipping her arm around his shoulders, she lifted him into a sitting position, his back to her chest. "Come on," she cried, trying to lift his weight entirely on her own.

She stood, pulling him until he was on his knees, his legs complete dead weights as she struggled. It was too hot and he was too heavy. Prim let out a dry sob, moving to wrap her arms around her father's waist, trying to pull him that way. His head lolled against her shoulder as she stood, his feet dragging along the floor as she tried to move. As she turned, looking to see how far from the flames she was, she realised how close they truly were. The fire was spreading, inching closer as she stood helpless. It was calling out to her with each crackle. She needed to move.

"Please, Daddy," she sobbed, trying again to pull him up properly. "You can't die, not thinking I hate you."

She wanted to scream, but there was hardly enough air left in her lungs to do so. She coughed, tears streaming down her face as she adjusted her arms around her father's shoulders, the flames licking at their feet. She did not have enough power left to summon air inside her to push them away, she would simply let them engulf her if they dared.

With her vision clouded by smoke, she couldn't tell if what she was seeing was true. But there was someone, a male perhaps, moving toward her, moving through the fire. As they moved closer, Primrose recognised the scar through their eye, the golden iris and fiery red hair. Lucien.

Reaching her side, Lucien took one of Tamlin's arm, hooking it around his shoulders so he was supported between the both of them. Primrose looked up, offering Lucien a smile as he nodded, beginning to move forward and towards a gap he had created in the flames. "He was my best friend for a very long time. Despite everything, I will never forget that."

She offered him a grin, taking one step at a time and trying to push past the exhaustion that bubbled within her. Once they exited the ring of flames, everything just got far worse. There was fire everywhere, an unending maze of it. Lucien looked around, but Prim knew there was no point. There was nowhere to go, they would have to keep travelling. Each cabin they passed was either burning or burnt down. She needed to tend to her father's burns, needed to get him water and wake him up. She couldn't do that when there was not a single safe place to rest.

"Primrose," snapped Lucien, his voice like an echo against the ringing in her ears. She was burning, her very soul aflame. She couldn't breathe. Her knees wobbled with each step, threatening to buckle completely. Just when she thought it was over, when she was ready to fall to the floor and let her lungs deflate from the engulfing smoke, the sky opened.

A black hole of water exploded like fireworks over them. It washed away the flames, knocking Prim's unstable body to the ground, and soaking her with the cold, soothing temperature that combated her sweaty body. Rubbing at her eyes, allowing fresh air to fill her lungs, she saw the soaring wings of Cassian in the sky, the swarm of soldiers beneath him, and Nesta only a few feet away. They had done it. They had brought the Summer Court.

Nesta moved quickly forward, offering Primrose a hand. She turned, looking at where Lucien held tightly to her father, his eyes slightly fluttering. She looked back, taking the brunette's hand and allowing her to pull her up. Primrose smiled, chuckling disbelievingly, "Thank you."

Nesta wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her upright. Lucien adjusted, hoisting Tamlin over his shoulder, "We still need to move, we're out in the open. Nesta, go help your family. I've got them."

She wanted to stay with her father, stay until she knew he was okay. But, either way, there wasn't much she could do. Nesta began to remove her arm, ready to pass Primrose to Lucien when she grabbed her hand, "I'll go with you."

Nesta only squeezed it in return, "Very well."

Nodding, Prim moved to where her father's head rested against Lucien's back. She cupped his cheeks in her palms, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Moving to the front, Primrose smiled up at Lucien. "Keep him safe for me. He has a burn on his chest and will probably need a fresh change of clothes. And water, make sure he drinks some water."

The redhead nodded, "Of course, I'll take care of him, Primrose."

With one last look, Prim turned back to Nesta, joining her side and walking on the burnt ground. Cassian was still circling above them, his wings flapping against the smoke that had risen into the night sky. There was not much fire anymore, but people were injured, soldiers of both sides fighting within the stretch of land that had been wholly destroyed. There was so much land here and there were so many people to get through. Running at Nesta's side, she realised she just wanted to make sure her family were okay.


	48. Chapter 48

As they ran toward the main camp, passing burnt cabins, shops and training rings, Primrose watched the sky with each flap of Illyrian wings. Any of them could be Orion, but none of them were. Cassian had flown off minutes ago, likely helping others nearby or searching for those in need of assistance. If Nesta was worried about her mate, she didn't show it. Prim did not regret her decision in leaving Orion's side, she was happy her father was now safe. But still, the silence radiating against their bond was deafening.

"There!" Nesta pointed, Feyre and Rhysand visible in the distance. They were stood up against a half-burnt cabin, the side still stood allowing them privacy and protection. Rhysand's wings were out, a piece of armour burnt away on his shoulder as he stood at his mate's side, her wrist in his hand.

"Nes," exclaimed the High Lady, grinning at the sight of her sister. Rhys dropped his hand to slip around Feyre's waist, Nesta's attention going to the pair.

"Are you both okay?" she asked, worry clear in the line of her brows. Primrose took a moment to catch her breath as they spoke, her heart thundering within her chest. She missed the snow already, missed its familiar coldness. It was easier to breathe here, the smoke had cleared up in this space, clinging to the trees in the outer clearings. Prim turned back to see Feyre looking at her, the redhead offering her mother-in-law a smile as she settled beside Nesta.

"Do you know where Cassian and Lyra are?" Nesta asked, mainly directed toward Rhysand who ran a large palm through his midnight blue hair.

He nodded, exhaustion clear in the slump of his shoulders. "Last I heard they were with Scarlet, tracking down Beron. He's here somewhere, I can sense the bastard."

Feyre looked to Prim, reaching out to cup her cheek. "You look exhausted, dear. Where's Orion? Is he not with you?"

The others turned to her, suddenly more aware of the lack of her mate. Prim shook her head, "We split up a while ago, I haven't heard from him since."

Rhys squeezed Feyre's waist, pressing a kiss to her temple, "Well, I'm sure he's fine."

She nodded, pulling away from the small group and stepping out into the darkness. There was still no sign of the sun, the night in full force. She could still smell the smoke, still feel the heat of the flames and hear the crackle of fire. She watched figures move around in the distance, heard the small booms and cries of fighting within the clearings. Tears rimmed her eyes, lips wobbling as she tried to hold herself together.

Baby? 

She sent a single word down the bond. It didn't hit the walls of Orion's mind as she had expected, but her words still soared down an endless tunnel. She looked to the sky, once again hoping to see him.

Orion, please. I know you're mad at me right now, but I need to know if you're safe.

A few seconds passed and she couldn't even breathe with the anticipation. Her knees almost buckled completely when his voice came to her at last.

I'm safe. And I can see you.

Blinking, Prim looked around confusingly. It wasn't until she turned back that she realised what she thought was a star was, in fact, not a star. Instead, it was an Illyrian warrior, wings spread and carrying something in their arms. Orion. Her Orion. And the something in his arms was a woman, her red hair like the flames that had burned around them. But not any woman, a lady. The lady of the Autumn Court.

Prim felt, rather than saw, as Nesta, Feyre and Rhys moved to stand beside her, watching Orion descend from the sky like a meteor. As he landed, setting the lady down beside him, he met her eyes, only for a second. A second was all she needed.

"Why," Feyre started, wiping at her brow, "my lovely but incredibly confusing son, have you brought Lady Autumn here?"

Rhys chuckled, settling a hand over his ribs as his laugh died. A gentle smile curled on Lady Autumn's lips, her eyes glued to the ground as she stood in a beautiful russet dress. Orion rolled his eyes, "Because, mother, I think we may have a way of getting to Beron."

"By using his ex-wife?" Nesta asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Orion shook his head, strands of hair sticking to his brow, "Not exactly. Using two people who brought down his world entirely, but he still once loved. Where is Lucien?"

Prim took the opportunity to speak, her stomach tightening as Orion looked to her again. "With my father somewhere. He wanted to find somewhere safe so they could rest."

"I'm sure we can find them. It's worth a shot," Feyre smiled, stepping forward to press a kiss to Orion's forehead. "Proud of you, baby boy."

An intense blush rose on Orion's cheeks, his eyes widening slightly. "Thanks, Mom," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple in return. 

The group turned, walking back in the direction Nesta and Primrose had come. The Lady of Autumn walked beside Feyre and Rhysand, Nesta leading the way and Primrose trailing behind with Orion. Their hands brushed as they walked, and Prim wanted more than ever to talk to him, to explain herself, even though she didn't really need to. She could have done it, could have spoken down the bond so the others couldn't hear. Instead, she just took hold of his hand, squeezing his palm and hating when he didn't squeeze back.


	49. Chapter 49

There was a shop, a small one, more of an essentials hut buried at the back of the camps, closer to the mountain than the forest. It had survived the firing line, the snow melting around it but the wooden shack still standing strong. Lady Autumn rushed in first, the band of faes moving in behind her, entering the crowded space. Lucien and Tamlin were there, Tamlin sat upon the counter, Lucien lingering beside him with his arms now around his mother. The smaller lady held him tightly, cupping his cheeks as she pressed a kiss to his forehead. Orion moved to his parents' side, advancing toward Lucien and his mother. Nesta was browsing the small store, opening a bottle of water and sipping it idly, keeping herself busy. Stood near the doorway, Primrose looked to her father, his golden chest on show from his lack of shirt, a bandage covering the majority of it and his hair tied back into a bun. After a few seconds of trailing each face, his eyes fell upon her.

Orion's voice as he explained his plan to Lucien was a gentle buzz in her ears as she crossed the store. Tamlin was weary, his eyes sad and exhausted but a smile pulling on his lips as his daughter advanced. It wasn't until she reached up, arms wrapping around his shoulders that they both allowed grins to stretch against their cheeks. His hands were large and comforting on her back as she stood between his legs, the counter giving him more height as Prim stood up on her tiptoes.

"I'm so sorry," Tamlin cried, holding his daughter tightly. "I love you so much, baby girl."

Primrose chuckled, pulling away and letting tears roll down her cheeks. He was here, in front of her, and he was okay, alive. "I'm sorry too. I'm so glad you're okay, Daddy. I love you, I don't know what I'd do without you."

He reached up, wiping her tears away with his callused thumb and pressing a kiss to each of her cheeks. "I'm not going anywhere ever again. I'll never leave you, Primrose," he promised, his words sincere.

Nodding, she gave a long sigh, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. "Are you okay?" she asked, eyes zoning into the bandages over the middle of his body Lucien must have applied.

He bobbed his head, "Fine. Lucien took good care of me. It's nothing I can't recover from."

She wanted to know more. Wanted to know how long ago he had woken up, how much water he'd drunken, if he'd applied the correct salve to his burns. She was fussy, and rightly so. He had jumped in the way of her mate, had been willing to die in his place if the blast had been worse. That had to mean something, but she wouldn't push it. She was about to thank him for saving Orion when the shop door swung open, a bell echoing throughout the crowded space.

It was Scarlet, her broad wings only just squeezing through the door. "We found Beron," she announced. "Cassian and Lyra are keeping him in check. Follow me?"

The Archeron family turned to Lucien, question clear on their raised brows. It only took a moment for him to nod, following after Scarlet and everyone falling into place, trailing after him. Primrose turned to her father with a smile, "Stay here. I've got to go, I'll check in on you soon, okay?"

As she was about to turn, Tamlin grabbed her hand, a non-threatening grip on her fingers. What he said next was not at all what she was expecting. "Lucien said I would be dead if it wasn't for you."

She blinked, squeezing her father's hand and nodding slowly. "You hurt me, hurt me very deeply when you left, when you said those things about me and Orion. But you're my father, I wouldn't wish you dead - not ever. I forgive you, Daddy. I do. But I have to go."

She pulled her hand away, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear before turning away. She had made it halfway across the shop before Tamlin called out, causing her to stop. "Come home, Prim," he whispered, his voice soft. "After all of this, bring Orion if you must. Just come home."

She turned, looking over her shoulder, "We'll see. See you soon, Daddy."

Her footsteps echoed through the silent store, the bell ringing behind her as she disappeared into the night. The sun was still yet to rise, darkness completely engulfing the mountains. One person was standing with their back to her, they turned as she closed the door behind her. Orion.

"You waited," she breathed, moving toward him.

He had a stern look on his face, familiar to when she first met him. But as she reached his side, that expression cracked. He gave her a gentle smile, the smallest curve of his lips as he lifted her into his arms. His hands were warm around her back and under her knees. "I'll always wait for you," he whispered, his voice carrying on the breeze.

She leaned into his warmth as they flew, following a speck in the sky that was the others. She and Orion landed last, falling into place beside Feyre and Rhysand. Nesta was with Lucien and Lady Autumn, Scarlet moving to join where Lyra stood watching Beron. Cassian had a devilish smirk on his lips as he flexed his hands, siphons shining brightly.

"To what do I owe this... displeasure?" chuckled Beron, looking at the array of people before him.

Taking her son's hand, Lady Autumn stepped forward, walking a few feet before stopping midway. Beron could hardly cast his eyes on her, on the boy he had once called 'son'. "Stop this, Beron," Lady Autumn demanded. "Tell your soldiers to stand down."

Fury burned on Beron's face. "I do not answer to you, whore."

Lucien stepped forward, moving in front of his mother with a sneer. Primrose felt the tension rise, everyone watching intently as Lucien faced the High Lord. "Then answer to me. Stand down, or I'll make you."

Beron let out a wicked laugh, eyes drifting over each person. Primrose couldn't help but shrink against the look he gave her. She had taken his favourite son from him. He would not forget that. He slowly turned back to Lucien, looking the redhead up and down. "Pathetic boy," he spat, eyes narrowed.

Unaffected by the High Lord's harsh words, Lucien turned to his mother, whispering into her ear. Primrose couldn't quite detect what he was saying, his words quick and almost silent. Whatever he had said had Lady Autumn pressing a kiss to his cheeks, squeezing his hand and walking away from him with sad eyes. She stopped beside Nesta once more, everyone turning to Lucien who stood alone.

"Then you leave me no choice," Lucien said, voice echoing across the space. "I challenge you to a fight to the death. If I win, I become the new High Lord of the Autumn Court. If you win, then you are welcome to continue in your efforts to destroy this court."

Feyre's intake of breath was like a ghostly scream. Primrose could only hold tight to Orion's hand as silence thrummed around them. Tears glossed in Lady Autumn's eyes as she looked at her son. Lucien may be part Autumn part Day, he may have spent year after year at the Spring Court, but his loyalties were with the Night Court. A court that had taken him in after everything, a court that he was willing to sacrifice himself for.

**Author's Note:**

> Winds of Fire is finally on ao3!!! Thank you for all the support on Wattpad, and I hope everyone here enjoys.
> 
> Note: Rhys's and Feyre's decision to bargain an arranged marriage was just a necessary evil for the sake of the plot. They both understand the consequences of their decision and what needed to be done at the time. I agree that its something they wouldn't typically do but it had to be done for the story!


End file.
